Erase una vez en Oz
by Daphne Thalassae
Summary: 20 años después de su primer viaje a Oz. Una mañana tras una gran tormenta Dorothy recibe un mensaje de su querida amiga Ozma, la reina de Oz: Zelena ha escapado de su prisión y secuestrado a Glinda, desconocen sus intenciones pero saben que no son buenas. Dorothy decide dejar todo atrás y regresar a la mágica tierra para derrotar definitivamente a su enemiga. Mi propio canon.
1. Esto no es Kansas

_**ÉRASE UNA VEZ EN OZ**_

 **Nota de la autora: voy a ignorar el canon de la serie. Oz es un mundo aparte, se necesita un portal para llegar a él; no creo que aparezca ningún personaje de la serie original; sí aparecerán personajes de los libros que no salen en la serie, como Ozma, Nessarose, el León Cobarde, Langwidere de Ev, la Bruja Buena del Norte o Mombi; Zelena es un personaje independiente, no es la medio hermana ni la hija secreta de nadie (las dos primeras veces sorprende, después empieza a parecer el árbol genealógico de la Casa de Habsburgo); tendrá elementos del libro de Frank L. Baum,** _ **Wicked**_ **, la película de 1939,** _ **Oz un mundo de fantasía**_ **y** _ **Emerald City**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 1. Esto no es Kansas**

Kansas. 1920

Dorothy arrastraba los pies por el seco camino terroso que la llevaba hasta su granja. Se estaba manchando los zapatos y las medias de polvo, pero poco le importaba, nadie le iba a echar la bronca por ello. Su corazón se sentía tan pesado dentro de su pecho que le sorprendía no la tirase al suelo. Volvía del cementerio. Acababa de enterrar a su querida tía Em. El funeral había sido corto pero muy bonito, su tía era una persona muy querida entre los lugareños, todos los asistentes tenían palabras hermosas que decir o un pañuelo que ofrecer.

Dorothy cruzó por fin el umbral de su puerta y se refugió en su interior del sol abrasador. Se despojó del sombrero y los zapatos, que tiró de cualquier manera a un lado de la habitación, y se sirvió un vaso de agua fresca. Había sido capaz de controlar las lágrimas durante todo el día, pensó que las había gastado todas la noche anterior, pero cuando se sentó en la mecedora junto a la chimenea, la misma mecedora en la que siempre se sentaba la tía Em para cepillarla el pelo cuando era más pequeña, comprobó que aún podía derramar unas cuantas.

-Al menos ahora está de nuevo con el tío Henry- dijo a una habitación vacía

Tío Henry había fallecido unos siete años atrás, víctima de un fulminante ataque al corazón mientras descansaba en el porche una tarde de otoño. Fue rápido, no sufrió apenas. Y no tuvo que ver como el mundo entraba en guerra. El día que se fue, la tía Em comenzó a apagarse. "Yo ya he cumplido en este mundo", le dijo un día a Dorothy. Fue como si, al morir su esposo, a ella ya no le quedase ninguna razón ni voluntad para seguir en la Tierra. Así era como le habían enseñado. Dorothy intentó animarla diciéndola que tenía que vivir por ella misma, porque el tío Henry así lo habría querido, y porque la propia Dorothy aún la necesitaba. Vivió los años que siguieron como si no le quedase más remedio, esto es así y aquí espero el momento, no tiene sentido prolongarlo mucho más. Se apagó definitivamente dos noches antes, como una vela al viento, tranquila mientras dormía, después de decir a su sobrina lo mucho que la quería y que esperaba fuese feliz.

Dorothy miró por la ventana, el bochorno veraniego que llevaban días aguantando empezaba a convertirse en una tormenta de verano. Era como si el clima hubiese decidido ponerse a juego con el estado de ánimo de Dorothy. Como si en un día tan triste no estuviese permitido que hiciese buen tiempo.

-Ojalá llueva- dijo Dorothy- Así limpiará todo el polvo del ambiente-

Deseó una vez más tener a su querido Toto con ella. Oh, Toto, su lindo perrito, su mejor amigo. También él la había dejado años atrás. Era ya muy viejo, vivió más de lo que viven la mayoría de los perros, y nunca hubo un can más querido que él. También se apagó una noche. Cada vez se movía más lento y con más torpeza, pero nunca dejó de ser cariñoso. Se tumbó una noche junto al fuego, en su sitio de siempre, y cerró sus ojillos negros para siempre. Sus tíos habían necesitado al menos dos horas para que Dorothy soltase su inmóvil cuerpecito, y aun así la joven permaneció hasta que se hizo totalmente oscuro junto a su tumba, pues se sentía incapaz de separarse de su compañero de aventuras. Le resultaba tan difícil aceptar que se había ido, apenas tenía recuerdos en los que no estuviese Toto presente.

Un fuerte trueno despertó a Dorothy, que se había quedado traspuesta en la mecedora. Desorientada, se frotó los ojos para tratar de enfocar dónde estaba. A su alrededor reinaba la oscuridad. Una fuerte tormenta tenía lugar fuera, la lluvia y el viento parecían librar una batalla por hacer pedazos la granja. Dorothy aprovechó la momentánea luz que le proporcionó un relámpago para dirigirse al interruptor de la luz, situado al lado de la puerta. No funcionó. La tormenta debía haber producido un fallo en la instalación eléctrica. Dejando soltar un gruñido de frustración, Dorothy aprovechó otro relámpago para coger las cerillas y encender la vela que siempre dejaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Fue capaz de hacerlo rápido y casi a oscuras porque conocía muy bien el camino. Una vez que consiguió algo de luz, fue al baño, se lavó bien la cara, el cuello y los brazos para quitarse los restos de lágrimas, sueño y polvo. Tomó una cena frugal, limpió sus zapatos hasta dejarlos relucientes, se quitó sus ropas de luto, que dejó cuidadosamente dobladas sobre la silla, no fuese a pensar tía Em que ahora que ella no estaba Dorothy se iba a volver una salvaje descuidada y se puso su pijama. No había mucho más que pudiese hacer y se sentía muy cansada, por lo que decidió irse a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, la despertaron los rayos de sol que se colaban desde el único hueco que había en sus tupidas cortinas. Dorothy se estiró pero no se levantó. No sentía ningún deseo de salir de la cama, no veía razones para ello. En la almohada había evidencias de sus lágrimas nocturnas. Finalmente, el insistente gruñido de su estómago terminó por convencerla.

-No puedo quedarme aquí vegetando. Tengo que seguir siempre adelante. Me daré estos días para llorar a los míos, pero después tengo que seguir- se dijo

El único consuelo que le quedaba era que, al menos, todos sus seres queridos se habían ido rápido y sin sufrimiento. Todos excepto Lucas.

A medida que pasaban los años, la gente del pueblo murmuraba cuándo se iba a casar la sobrina de los Gale, pues ya estaba edad y si no se daba prisa, corría el peligro de acabar como una solterona. Dorothy nunca había dado importancia a los chismes, pero no entendía por qué ese interés en su vida. Siempre que le preguntaban, ella decía que sus tíos le habían puesto el listón demasiado alto en lo que a matrimonio se refería, que ella esperaba encontrar el mismo nivel de felicidad y amor con su pareja. Había más razones, por supuesto. La otra razón, es que ninguno de los muchachos del pueblo llamaba su atención. No es que se creyese mejor que ellos, como decían algunas malas lenguas, pero cada vez que les oía hablar a ellos o al resto de los hombres sobre mujeres o matrimonio, más que una compañera de vida, daba la impresión de que lo que buscaban era una especie de segunda madre con la que poder hacer cosas que no podían hacerle a su primera madre. Dorothy valoraba mucho su independencia y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella ni a su libertad por pasar el resto de su vida sirviendo a su esposo. La tercera razón es que su corazón llevaba mucho tiempo ocupado por otra persona, pero dicha persona vivía en otro mundo y, aunque no fuese así, sabía que jamás podría casarse con esa persona en Kansas.

Unos años después de su segundo viaje a Oz, conoció a Lucas. Su familia se había mudado a Kansas en busca de tierras que cultivar. Era alto y desgarbado, los vecinos decían que parecía un espantapájaros, pero Dorothy vio mucho más en él. Era inteligente, amable, honesto, trabajador y tenía un modo de pensar muy parecido al de Dorothy. Él no se burló ni la insultó cuando la vio llevar la banda de sufragista, sino que la animó. Lucas siempre la animaba y creía en ella. Lucas no se sorprendía, como el resto de la gente, cuando Dorothy reía, amaba risa. El corazón de Dorothy empezó a latir como lo hizo cuando conoció a Tip. Iniciaron una relación y Dorothy se veía compartiendo su vida con él, pero entonces la Gran Guerra estalló. Lucas fue llamado a filas y nunca volvió. Dorothy no tuvo tiempo para procesar el dolor hasta el final del conflicto, pues debía mantener su concentración en atender heridos y el entrenamiento militar. Cuando por fin pudo volver a casa, no quiso salir de la cama en un mes, comía porque la tía Em la obligaba, tardó mucho tiempo en recuperar las fuerzas y las ganas sinceras de sonreír.

Sin embargo, aunque ya no estaban con ella, su amor todavía permanecía y permanecería siempre en su corazón y en su memoria. No había nadie que pudiese arrebatarle eso. Descorrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol y echó un vistazo por la ventana a los estragos que había causado la tormenta. Fue una tormenta muy fuerte la de anoche, con viento huracanado que había arrancado varios árboles jóvenes y el poste de la luz. Le trajo recuerdos. Una tormenta similar había cambiado su vida muchos años atrás. Dorothy se vistió y desayunó rápidamente. Primero fue a comprobar que todos los animales estaban bien. Se encontraban refugiados en el granero, todavía un poco nerviosos pero bien. La cosecha sin embargo, se había perdido totalmente. Dorothy no pudo evitar soltar una maldición. Tenía varios ahorros pero esto iba a suponer un gasto importante. Varias vallas estaban destruidas y una parte del tejado había perdido las tejas. Le llevaría mucho tiempo arreglarlo todo, podría pedir ayuda a los vecinos pero seguramente estarían en una situación muy similar. Después de aproximadamente un cuarto de hora luchando con el barro, logró rescatar su bicicleta, casi completamente enterrada. No contento con eso, el barro también intentó robar a Dorothy sus botas. Cuando por fin logró entrar de nuevo en casa, no era capaz de distinguir dónde acababa la suciedad y dónde empezaba ella. Tenía mucho que hacer y no sabía ni por dónde empezar, pero al menos tendría la cabeza ocupada durante un tiempo.

Alimentó a los animales, arregló las vallas, arregló toda la casa y dejó el tejado lo suficientemente decente como para que no se colasen ni la lluvia ni los pájaros. Después de un merecido baño reunió valor para entrar en la habitación de sus tíos, debía recoger las cosas de la tía Em. Fue capaz de contener las lágrimas. Guardó sus pertenencias en cajas, no eran muchas y pensó que, salvo un par de cosas sentimentales, podría donar el resto a la parroquia, seguro que había gente que lo necesitaba mucho más que ella. El sol estaba ya ocultándose tras los árboles cuando Dorothy se sentó en el porche a descansar un poco. Y fue entonces, al mirar al horizonte, cuando lo vio.

Allí, cerca de las escaleras, alzándose azul y orgullosa entre el barro y el desolado paisaje gris, una azucena. Era totalmente imposible. Ese tipo de flores no crecía por allí y desde luego no habría sobrevivido a la tormenta de anoche. Sin embargo ahí estaba, destacando entre la destrucción, tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo, como un hermoso símbolo de esperanza. Tenía que ser… sí, desde luego, no había otra explicación posible. Esa flor era resultado de la magia. La azucena azul era además el símbolo de "ella". Rápidamente, sin perder un segundo, Dorothy tomó la delicada flor de entre sus manos y entró en casa con ella. Una vez dentro, puso la flor en un vaso con agua sobre la mesa y esperó. Y esperó y esperó pero nada parecía pasar. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Le habrían afectado todos los eventos recientes y se había vuelto loca como sospechaban algunos de sus vecinos? Y, de repente, algo pasó. Lo que ella esperaba.

La azucena cerró sus pétalos, los volvió a abrir y de entre ellos surgió una delicada burbuja rosada. La burbuja creció hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una sandía y dentro de ella comenzó a aparecer una imagen. Borrosa al principio, luego translúcida. La imagen mostraba a una hermosa mujer, de sedosos cabellos negros, una elegante tiara con pequeñas azucenas azules, piel oscura, unos ojos marrones y brillantes como diamantes que Dorothy conocía mejor que los suyos propios y labios del color de la turmalina. Vestía sencilla pero regiamente con un vestido color aguamarina, sobre su cuello dos colgantes, uno con las letra entrelazadas y otro con un cristal color malva y forma de lágrima. Se trataba de la reina Ozma, la legítima soberana del reino mágico de Oz, y la mejor amiga de Dorothy.

-Mi muy querida Dorothy- empezó a hablar la imagen. Era una grabación

-¡Ozma!- exclamó Dorothy sonriendo por primera vez en semanas

-Me pongo en contacto contigo después de tanto tiempo para solicitar tu ayuda. Desgraciadamente, la Bruja Mala del Oeste, Zelena, ha conseguido escapar de su prisión y ha secuestrado a nuestra amiga Glinda. Sospechamos que planea conquistar Oz e instaurar un régimen de terror y destrucción. Nos encontramos en una situación desesperada y solo tú puedes ayudarnos. No te lo pediría si no existiese otra posibilidad, pero me temo que si la hay todavía no la hemos encontrado. Por favor, por mi reino, por nuestra amistad, te pido que una vez más vuelvas a mi mundo y te unas a nuestras fuerzas para derrotar el mal que nos asola. Espero recibas mi mensaje y puedas acudir lo antes posible. Te esperamos. Tu siempre querida y leal amiga, Ozma-

La burbuja explotó.

El corazón de Dorothy latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Había recibido un mensaje de Ozma. La necesitaba. Oz estaba en peligro. Zelena, su enemiga, había vuelto y una vez más estaba sembrando el terror. Debía volver a Oz, no había tiempo que perder. Corrió hacia su habitación, apartó la cama de una patada, debían estar ahí, cada vez que temía que fuese un sueño corría a ese escondite para asegurarse de que fue real. Quitó la alfombra y usó una lima de uñas como palanca para levantar unos tablones sueltos, mostrando así su escondrijo. Con cuidado, sacó la caja que allí había y la abrió. Un brillo plateado la recibió, eran los zapatos de plata que le entregó el Mago de Oz, su medio de transporte. Siguió hurgando en el hueco bajo los tablones y sacó un objeto alargado envuelto en una tela, su espada, debía limpiarla y afilarla un poco pero afortunadamente no había presencias de óxido. Era el momento de hacer la maleta, no se puede hacer un viaje sin llevar algo de comida y ropa de repuesto. Entro una vez más en la habitación de sus tíos y guardó algunas fotos y la colcha, la famosa colcha que había pasado de generación en generación en las mujeres de la familia de tía Em. Cada generación añadía un cuadro y tía Em siempre prometió que algún día esa colcha sería suya. Su cestita estaba en la cocina, era la cestita que le había regalado el tío Henry cuando cumplió 10 años. De nuevo en su habitación, rebuscó en su armario hasta que lo encontró, un vestido de cuadros blancos y azules. Faltaba una cosa más, estaba guardado en la misma caja que los zapatos: un colgante con una O y una Z entrelazadas, idéntico al de Ozma. Echó un último vistazo a la casa, con tristeza, ya nada quedaba allí para ella. Se puso los zapatos plateados y, con determinación, chocó los talones tres veces mientras pensaba "La Ciudad Esmeralda".

 _Flashback_

Oz. Veinte años antes.

Dorothy no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. De verdad que no lo sabía. Solo sabía que se encontraba en una tierra mágica, muy lejos de Kansas y de su hogar. Un fuerte tornado la había enviado a ese lugar junto con su perrito Toto y, cuando logró recuperar el conocimiento y salir de entre los escombros, se encontró en un lugar lleno de color. Supo rápidamente que no era Kansas, pues en Kansas todo era gris mientras que ese lugar tenía más colores de los que ella conocía. Un grupo de gente pequeñita apareció y dijo que su casa, al caer del cielo, había aplastado a una bruja malvada y todos bailaron y cantaron a su alrededor como su fuese la heroína de un cuento. Más adelante, otra bruja con la piel verde la había amenazado a ella y a Toto y quería vengarse por el asesinato de su hermana. Dorothy se sentía destrozada, ella no quería matar a ninguna bruja, estaba asustada y quería volver a casa. Cuando pensaba que la bruja verde iba a cobrarse su venganza, otra bruja, la Bruja Buena del Norte, intervino y salvó su vida. El nombre de esta bruja era Locasta Tattypoo, tenía la piel oscura, su rostro era amable y sabio, vestía totalmente de blanco. La Bruja Buena le dijo que si quería regresar a casa con sus tíos debía pedir ayuda al Maravilloso y Poderoso Mago de Oz.

Llevando los zapatos de plata y un beso protector de Locasta, Dorothy comenzó a recorrer el camino de baldosas amarillas, donde trabó amistad con un Espantapájaros que quería un cerebro, un Hombre de Hojalata que quería un corazón y un León que quería ser valiente, y se dirigieron todos juntos a la Ciudad Esmeralda. Una vez allí, el Mago les dijo que, primero, era necesario que matasen a la Bruja Mala del Oeste. Por lo que iniciaron la expedición hacia su castillo. Fue por el camino cuando se toparon con Tip.

 _Fin del flashback_

Oz. Tiempo presente.

Cuando Dorothy abrió los ojos, se encontró un cielo más azul de lo normal y un resplandor color esmeralda al fondo. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar bien y agitó la cabeza, se disponía a levantarse cuando notó una mano en su hombro. Era Ozma.

-Mi querida Dorothy- dijo la soberana con una inmensa sonrisa

-Mi querida Ozma- dijo Dorothy, estrechando a su amiga entre sus brazos, olía tan bien como recordaba

Con la ayuda de Ozma, Dorothy logró incorporarse, teniendo que sostenerse en ella hasta que se le pasó el mareo. Tanto tiempo y aún no había aprendido a aterrizar en condiciones.

-Los viajes entre mundos siempre me marean- se excusó Dorothy

-Tranquila. Veo que recibiste mi mensaje. Desearía haberte hecho venir en mejores circunstancias pero nos encontramos en una situación desesperada- dijo Ozma

-No. No te preocupes. Necesitáis mi ayuda. He aprendido a amar este mundo y a sus habitantes tanto como Kansas y no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos si sé que está en peligro. Además, eres mi mejor amiga-

Ozma le sonrió con tanta dulzura que Dorothy, aun con los efectos del viaje, notó como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. Ozma acarició la mejilla de Dorothy y se puso de puntillas para poder depositar un beso en la otra mejilla, pues la joven de Kansas era más alta que la soberana de Oz.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tus aposentos. He pedido que los preparen para ti-

-¿En serio?-

-Pues claro. ¿Esperabas menos?-

Los aposentos de Dorothy eran los segundos mejores de todo el castillo de la Ciudad Esmeralda, contiguos a los de la soberana, a los que estaban unidos mediante una puerta oculta detrás de un tapiz. Eran tal y como los recordaba Dorothy. Decorados con mucha elegancia y al mismo tiempo con sencillez, a ella nunca le gustaron las cosas demasiado recargadas, unas enormes estanterías llenas de libros, un escritorio de caoba, la cama con dosel y sábanas de seda azules, su color favorito, y por supuesto azucenas azules frescas por toda la habitación. Las paredes eran verdes, igual que todo el castillo, pero Ozma había pedido en su momento que fuesen de un tono más suave, en lugar del chillón que cegaba la vista del resto de las estancias. El armario estaba lleno de vestidos lujosos que habían sido preparados especialmente para ella. Tras la otra puerta, en el cuarto de baño, le esperaba un baño de burbujas con olor a hierbabuena. Dorothy siempre había pensado que en aquella bañera cabían por lo menos tres personas. Habiéndose criado en una granja tan humilde y sencilla, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a los lujos del castillo, pero reconocía que le gustaban la bañera y la mesita llena de pastelitos.

-En cuanto te sientas preparada y más descansada, tengo una reunión con el Consejo de Sabios. No quiero meterte prisa pero es necesario que hablemos y tomemos una decisión con respecto al modo de actuar ante la amenaza de Zelena- dijo Ozma

-Podemos ir ahora mismo- se apresuró a decir Dorothy

-No. No te preocupes. Es urgente pero antes debes recuperar fuerzas-

-Si insistes-

-Sí. Insisto-

-Como desees, majestad- bromeó Dorothy haciendo una reverencia

Las dos amigas rieron y Dorothy finalmente se encerró en el baño. Solo cuando su cuerpo se relajó en el agua caliente se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y, aunque no quiso, al terminar el baño y catar algunos pasteles de chocolate y coco se quedó profundamente dormida.

 **Dreamcast para Ozma: Nicole Beharie**

 **En el próximo capítulo: el Consejo se reúne, es necesario tomar medidas contra Zelena, Ozma quiere evitar a toda costa un conflicto armado y toda situación que implique el sufrimiento de su gente. Dorothy está decidida a embarcarse en la misión de derrotar de una vez por todas a su malvada enemiga. Más flashback de la primera visita de Dorothy a Oz.**


	2. Más allá del arco iris

**Capítulo 2. Más allá del arco iris**

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Dorothy de su ensueño. Fue como si hubiese estado flotando y de pronto cayese sobre la cama.

-Ya voy, tía Em- balbuceó

-Disculpad, lady Gale- dijo un desconocido abriendo la puerta- Su majestad me ha pedido que os llamase, la reunión del Consejo de Sabios va a comenzar-

-¿Reunión del Consejo…? ¿Pero qué…?-

Y entonces Dorothy recuerda. Ya no está en Kansas. Ha vuelto a Oz. Zelena ha escapado y está causando problemas de nuevo, por eso la llamaron y pidieron que acudiera en su ayuda. Y ya no está la tía Em. Dorothy nota como los ojos le empiezan a picar.

-No. No. Ahora no. Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse- dice

-¿Lady Gale?- dice de nuevo el mayordomo real

-Sí. Ahora mismo voy. Deme dos minutos-

A toda prisa sale de la cama, se lava la cara y cepilla el pelo, alisa un poco las arrugas de su vestido. ¿Debería ponerse algo más elegante? No conoce el protocolo para "reuniones de sabios". Entonces ve un vestido colgado de un perchero, es de color azul claro, más elegante de cualquier cosa que Dorothy haya llevado en su vida, pero aun así no resulta ostentoso ni recargado. Ozma debió elegirlo para ella. Rápidamente se viste, sintiendo la suave tela abrazar todo su cuerpo. El mayordomo real la guio por lo que parecía un interminable pasillo hasta una puerta tan alta que a Dorothy le dolió el cuello solo con intentar ver hasta dónde llegaba.

-Buena suerte, mi lady. Confío en que den pronto con un plan-

-Gracias-

Y con eso, Dorothy cruza finalmente el umbral de la puerta.

 _Flashback._

Oz. Veinte años atrás.

Dorothy y sus amigos se dirigían al castillo de la Bruja Mala del Oeste por un oscuro bosque cuando, sin previo aviso, el León Cobarde se detuvo tan de sopetón que los demás chocaron contra él. Tenía el pelo del lomo erizado y las orejas en estado de alerta. Toto empezó a gruñir a unos matorrales.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Qué hueles?- preguntó el Hombre de Hojalata

-Nos siguen. Una persona. Podría ser un espía de la Bruja- dijo el León

Los gruñidos de Toto se intensificaron, como si intentase decir que estaba de acuerdo con el León. Los cinco formaron un corro y se prepararon para defenderse si era necesario.

-¡Vamos!- rugió el León- ¡Salid de vuestro escondrijo, si tenéis valor!-

-Por favor- dijo una voz- No pretendo haceros daño-

De entre los matorrales salió una figura encapuchada, con las manos en alto, indicando que no suponía peligro alguno.

-Vamos, si sois inocente, descubrid vuestro rostro- dijo el Espantapájaros

La figura se quitó capucha, revelando a un chico de aproximadamente la edad de Dorothy. Vestía con ropas oscuras, para camuflarse mejor en el bosque, supuso la niña, tenía el cabello negro y corto, los ojos marrones brillantes como diamantes, tez oscura y una sonrisa amable. A Dorothy le pareció guapo. El chico más guapo que había visto en su vida.

-¿Quién sois y por qué nos seguís?- preguntó el Espantapájaros, pues el León estaba demasiado ocupado intentando controlar sus temblores como para hablar de nuevo

-Lamento mucho haberos asustado. No era mi intención- dijo el chico- Sé que dadas las circunstancias, es normal desconfiar. Pero quiero ayudaros. Mi nombre es Tippetarius, pero podéis llamarme Tip. Vengo con la protección de Locasta Tattypoo-

-¡Locasta Tattypoo me salvó de la Bruja Mala del Oste cuando llegué a Oz!- exclamó Dorothy

-Hace poco, con su ayuda, logre escapar del yugo de la Bruja Mala del Norte. Al saber de la muerte de la Bruja Mala del Este y del grupo de héroes que se dirige a derrotar a la Bruja Mala del Oeste, supe que debía unirme a ellos. Y aquí estoy, a vuestra disposición-

Tip se puso de rodillas y comenzó a hacer carantoñas a Toto, quien tras unos segundos de vacilación, finalmente se acercó al muchacho, lo olisqueó y decidió que se podía confiar en él.

-Mirad, Toto se fía de él. Si Toto se fía, yo también. Tiene buen ojo para las personas-

El ambiente pareció relajarse un poco.

-Disculpad nuestra desconfianza inicial, son tiempos y lugares peligrosos. Yo soy el Espantapájaros, mis amigos el Hombre de Hojalata, el León Cobarde y Dorothy Gale. Y ya conocéis a Toto-

-Sé quiénes sois- dijo Tip con evidente emoción en su rostro- Se oyen historias de una valiente muchacha que cayó del cielo con su casa y aplastó a la Buja Mala del Este-

-Fue un accidente. No quería matar a ninguna bruja- afirmó Dorothy compungida

-No es algo malo. Salvaste a los Munchkin. Eres una heroína- afirmó Tip- Por todas partes circula tu leyenda y la de tus tres valientes compañeros que, por orden del Mago, se dirigen a acabar de una vez por todas con la Bruja Mala del Oeste-

-¿Qué te parece, amigo? Somos famosos- le susurró el León al Hombre de Hojalata

-Quisiera unirme a vosotros en vuestra misión para derrotar a la Bruja. Con vuestro permiso, por supuesto-

-Sí, claro. Cuantos más mejor- dijo Dorothy- Es decir, si vosotros estáis de acuerdo-

-Hummm, puede sernos de utilidad otra persona con la protección de una Bruja Buena. Porque imagino que, tras liberaros, Locasta os besó para contar con su protección- dijo el Espantapájaros

-Estáis en lo cierto, maese Espantapájaros- dijo Tip

-Adelante pues, sigamos nuestro camino-

Y el Espantapájaros dirigió la compañía por el bosque, silbando.

 _Fin del flashback_

Unos golpes sobre la enorme mesa de caoba sacaron a Dorothy del baúl de los recuerdos. Echó un vistazo a las personas allí reunidas, cada país de Oz estaba representado de algún modo: Ozma la reina de todo Oz, Langwidere la reina de Ev, Locasta como líder del Norte, el Hombre de Hojalata como líder del Oeste, el Espantapájaros como líder del Este, el León como el rey de las bestias, la reina de los ratones y varios lores vestidos con los colores oficiales de su país (morado, rojo, amarillo o azul). Aunque la reunión del Consejo de Sabios había empezado de manera muy civilizada, según se explicaba cuál era la situación en la que se encontraban, la tensión se hacía más presente y se perdieron las formas. A Dorothy le recordó las tardes de mercado. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, cada cual gritando más que el anterior para hacerse oír (sin conseguirlo) y haciendo imposible que se entendiese nada. Locasta, la Bruja Buena del Norte, golpeaba de vez en cuando un gran pisapapeles, a modo del mazo de un juez, para intentar poner orden, con un éxito relativo.

-Majestad, entre en razón, debemos formar al ejército y marchar contra la Bruja inmediatamente- dijo uno de ellos. Uniforme de color morado, mayor, con unas patillas tan largas que se le unían con el bigote. Era general del ejército de Gillikin, el país del norte

-No toleraré una actuación que nos conduzca a la guerra- fue la respuesta de Ozma, firme pero serena

-Majestad, todos sabemos de vuestras tendencias pacíficas y vuestra amabilidad. Pero Zelena no es una persona digna de tal compasión. Durante años ella y su hermana asolaron y aterrorizaron a la población de Oz. Y ahora no solo ha escapado, ha robado la _Grimería_ …-

-Maldición, la _Grimería_ no- pensó Dorothy

-… ha secuestrado a nuestra querida Glinda, la Bruja Buena del Sur. Ahora mismo seguro que debe estar preparando un ejército o un hechizo para destruirnos a todos. Debemos hacer algo y rápido. ¿Sabéis vos el caos que se desató en mi país al saber que había escapado? Todos temen volver a ser esclavizados- dijo un lord vestido de azul, el color de los Munchkins, el país del este

-Conozco perfectamente la situación, lord Baum. Yo misma padecí durante mis primeros años de vida a manos de una bruja mala. Pero como les he dicho no tengo ninguna intención de enviar a mi pueblo a la guerra. Hay que detener a la Bruja, pero no a costa del sacrificio, la destrucción y la muerte. No pienso tolerarlo- dijo Ozma con la misma firmeza y serenidad

-Majestad, tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas. Tampoco podemos quedarnos quietos y esperar que la Bruja decida no hacernos nada por el poder de las piruletas y las gominolas. Además, debemos apresurarnos a rescatar a nuestra amada líder la Bruja Buena del Sur- dijo lord Haley-Lahr, vestido de rojo, representante de Quadling, el país del sur

-Debemos encontrar otro modo de derrotarla que no implique la guerra. Siempre hay otro modo-

-Estoy de acuerdo con la reina. Podemos derrotar a Zelena sin necesidad de derramamiento de sangre. Lo hemos hecho antes- el Espantapájaros, sabio real, defendió a la soberana

-Yo también- se trataba de la reina Langwidere, soberana de la Tierra de Ev, el pequeño país vecino de Oz, vestida de gris y con una de sus habituales máscaras

-¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo con esta reunión?- dijo un lord vestido de amarillo, el color de Winkie, el país del oeste- Llamamos "majestad" a esta mujer porque afirman es la legítima hija del anterior monarca de Oz, pero en mi país no reconocemos su autoridad. Y sé de muchas regiones pequeñas que tampoco lo hacen ¿Por qué desperdiciamos tiempo que podríamos emplear en desarrollar una estrategia en discutir con una mujer que no sabe nada de la guerra y lleva una corona porque nació en la familia adecuada?-

Dorothy apretó los puños con firmeza. ¿Cómo osaba faltar el respeto así a su amiga? Al otro lado de la mesa, vio que a Langwidere tampoco le había gustado ese comentario.

De nuevo una cacofonía de voces. Locasta se cansó y conjuró un trueno tan potente en el techo de la sala que todo el palacio guardó silencio.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de sabios o un grupo de párvulos en el recreo?- bramó la voz de la Bruja Buena- ¿Podemos discutir y tomar una decisión como personas adultas, en lugar de interrumpirnos, gritar y faltarnos al respeto unos a otros?-

Todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Pero la Bruja sabía que no duraría mucho.

-Lord Maguire- continuó Ozma- A lo largo de los últimos 20 años creo haber demostrado mi valía como soberana. Entiendo la postura a no reconocer mi autoridad y no voy a condenarla, están en su derecho. Pero ahora mismo tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir que mi legitimidad al trono. Deseo que todos juntos podamos llegar a una solución, les he reunido porque me importan sus opiniones y quiero contar el punto de vista de los diferentes países de Oz. Hemos organizado esta reunión para llegar a un acuerdo todos juntos y espero y confío seamos capaces de ello. Juntos somos más fuertes. Debemos actuar rápido, lo sé. Pero también les pido que tengan consideración para con el pueblo-

El alboroto comenzó de nuevo. Dorothy empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza, cruzó una mirada a través de la mesa con Ozma y con el Espantapájaros, le pedían apoyo. Entonces, se levantó de su silla, cogió el pesado pisapapeles y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la mesa. Se hizo el silencio.

-Caballeros, estamos perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso. Estoy de acuerdo con la reina, no es necesario enviar a ningún ejército. Yo lo haré. Yo me enfrentaré a la Bruja Mala del Oeste. Ya lo he hecho antes. Tengo magia y tengo experiencia en la guerra. En mi mundo, hace poco hubo un terrible conflicto entre los países más poderosos que duró cuatro años. Supuso la pérdida de millones de vidas y la destrucción de muchas ciudades. Todavía no han logrado recuperarse de las consecuencias y dudo lo hagan en un futuro muy próximo. Yo tomé parte en esa guerra. Me alisté en un principio como enfermera para atender a los heridos en los hospitales de campaña. Pero pronto permitieron a las mujeres alistarnos en las fuerzas armadas. He sido entrenada no solo en el cuidado y la atención de heridos, sino también en el uso de armas pequeñas, el mantenimiento de vehículos y he recibido entrenamiento paramilitar. Sé usar una espada, puedo demostrárselo aquí y ahora si lo desean. Además, tengo mi magia. Yo me enfrentaré a Zelena-

-Dorothy, no. Debe haber otro modo- esta vez Ozma rogaba

-Ozma, quiero decir, majestad. Está decidido. Aunque no nací en Oz, este mundo me importa tanto como el mío y no permitiré que una loca malvada lo destruya. Iré en busca de la Bruja y la derrotaré de una vez por todas-

-¿Y cómo pretendéis derrotarla vos sola, lady Gale?- preguntó lord Baum

-Ya lo hice una vez. Puedo volver a hacerlo. Ahora soy mayor y tengo más experiencia. Concededme una semana-

-10 días- sugirió la reina Langwire

-Una semana- insistió Dorothy- Si en ese tiempo no tenéis noticias mías ni de mi éxito, preparad a vuestros ejércitos. Pero confío no sea necesario. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano no solo para derrotar a nuestra enemiga, sino para evitar un conflicto que destruirá este hermoso reino-

Tras una hora más de alboroto y discusiones, finalmente se decidió que Dorothy sería su paladina y se enfrentaría a la Bruja Mala del Oeste. La reunión se dio por finalizada y el Consejo se disolvió.

Ozma se frotaba las sienes para intentar detener la migraña que empezaba a atacar su cabeza. Dorothy estaba hundida en su asiento, incapaz de decir nada, solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando su querido amigo el Espantapájaros la abrazó emocionado y alabó su valentía. Dorothy estrechó al pequeño montón de paja, con más cerebro que la mayoría de los asistentes a la reunión, entre sus brazos.

-Creo que todos nos merecemos un buen descanso. Mis queridos amigos, ¿me honraríais con vuestra presencia en la cena?- preguntó Ozma

Sus estómagos respondieron por ellos.

 _Flashback_

Oz. Veinte años atrás.

-No tengo recuerdos de mis padres. Siempre he vivido como el sirviente de Mombi, no es tan poderosa como las otras Brujas Malas, pero sí es cruel y desagradable. La magia eso la tiene resentida, porque siempre se ha esforzado por estudiar y aprender todas las no corre por sus venas de manera natural, como sí ocurre con las otras Brujas, y creo que artes oscuras posibles, para intentar compensar su falta de talento natural con conocimientos y práctica. Vivíamos en una granja con cerdos y una vaca de cuatro cuernos. Tras saber de la muerte de Nessarose, se volvió más paranoica que nunca y me encerró en una mazmorra durante días, sin sol, y alimentándome solo una vez al día. Fue entonces cuando decidí que ya era hora de escapar. Una noche me hice el muerto y cuando Mombi entró en la mazmorra, le arrojé polvo de amapola a la cara. Cayó dormida al instante y yo aproveché la ocasión para huir. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con Locasta, quien me llevó a su castillo y me cuidó. En cuanto escuché sobre ti, Dorothy, y tus amigos, supe que no podía quedarme escondido en el castillo, viviendo cómodamente mientras la gente de fuera sufría. No me gusta la violencia, pero las injusticias me gustan mucho menos. Debía unirme a vosotros. Conozco de primera mano lo que es la esclavitud y no deseo que nadie más la padezca. Se lo dije a Locasta, quien me besó en la frente para que partiese con su protección y me envió aquí-

Tip le contó su historia a Dorothy mientras caminaban por el bosque. De algún modo, los dos jóvenes adolescentes se habían quedado rezagados e iban caminando juntos en último lugar

-Eres muy valiente, Tip. En mi país hubo esclavitud hasta hace poco. Las personas de piel oscura, como tú, debían servir y obedecer a sus amos, trabajando mucho y sin descanso hasta morir. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos… Sus amos podían maltratarlos e incluso matarlos. Hubo una guerra civil, y al final de esta, el presidente Abraham Lincoln la abolió y concedió derechos a todos los ciudadanos- le explicó Dorothy

-Ese tal presidente Lincoln debió ser un gran hombre-

-Lo fue. Mis tíos siempre me han dicho que todos fuimos creados iguales. Que todos somos hijos de Dios. Y por eso no debo odiar ni despreciar a nadie por ser diferente a mí. Cuando llegué aquí estaba muy asustada, y lo sigo estando. Pero al saber lo que ha hecho esa horrible Bruja… Es lo que tú dices. No puedo quedarme quieta sin hacer nada. Además es el requisito que me puso el Mago para poder volver a casa. Quiero ir a mi casa. Este lugar es hermoso y he hecho muy buenos amigos pero, en Kansas están mi tía Em y mi tío Henry, que me quieren mucho y deben estar muy preocupados por mí, y no hay lugar como el hogar-

-Para mí, el hogar es donde está tu corazón. Aun no lo he tenido, pero sé que lo tendré cuando derrotemos a la Bruja-

-Tienes mucha confianza en que la derrotaremos-

-Soy optimista y tengo esperanza. Es lo que me ayudó a sobrevivir tanto tiempo en casa de Mombi. Necesito creer que las cosas siempre mejorarán, que al final el bien y el amor siempre ganan. A partir de este momento, no pienso volver a preocuparme nunca más. Me dedicaré a ir "bailando por la vida"-

Y con esto, Tip empezó a bailar alrededor de Dorothy con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Tomó las manos de Dorothy entre las suyas y empezaron a dar vueltas. Fue la primera carcajada auténtica de Dorothy desde que llegó a Oz.

-Jovencitos, por favor. Recordad que estamos en un territorio peligroso. Intentad divertíos más silenciosamente- dijo el León entre temblores

-Lo siento, León. Nos hemos dejado llevar- se excusó Dorothy

-Fue culpa mía. Yo empecé. Pero a partir de ahora estaré tan callado que casi olvidaréis que estoy aquí- dijo Tip

Siguieron caminando, en silencio y alerta. Cada vez estaba más oscuro, pero si era porque se adentraban más en el bosque o porque se hacía de noche, era difícil saberlo. Decidieron hacer un alto para descansar, tomando turnos de vigilancia. Mientras Dorothy se acurrucaba con Toto, Tip se acercó y preguntó si podía tumbarse a su lado, no quería estar solo.

-A veces tengo pesadillas- dijo el muchacho

-No te preocupes. Puedes abrazar a Toto, si quieres- le tranquilizó Dorothy

Y mientras Tip se acurrucaba junto a las raíces, Dorothy empezó a cantar la nana que siempre le cantaba el tío Henry cuando era más pequeña y se asustaba por las tormentas.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true._

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me._

No había acabado la segunda estrofa cuando vio que Tip se había quedado dormido, por lo que se tumbó junto a él y Toto y cerró los ojos, confiando en que al día siguiente, por oscura que fuese esa noche, saldría el sol, y podría volver a casa.

 _Fin del flashback_

Al salir de la sala de reuniones, Dorothy se encontró esperando detrás de la puerta a sus queridos amigos Finley, el mono volador, y Judy, la muñeca de porcelana, que la envolvieron en un caluroso abrazo antes de que pudiese siquiera decir "hola". Oh, cómo los había echado de menos. Y entonces dejó de sentirse sola, porque comprendió que todavía le quedaba gente querida. Y ahora tenía un nuevo propósito en su vida: derrotar de una vez por todas a su enemiga y salvar un mundo que había aprendido a amar tanto como amaba Kansas.

Después de los correspondientes saludos, se dirigieron todos al comedor. Inmenso, también, con las paredes verdes, ¿cómo no?, pero decorado con tapices que mostraban escenas de todo tipo (Oz, Kansas, escenas de cuentos, de sus aventuras, Dorothy no podía dejar de alabar la labor de los tejedores pues el parecido con la realidad era simplemente espectacular, y ahí, al fondo, pequeño pero no por ello menos importante, los padres de Ozma), y una mesa que para ver el final era necesario usar prismáticos, cubierta de los más deliciosos alimentos imaginables. Los diez primeros minutos transcurrieron en silencio, pues estaban demasiado ocupados masticando como para hablar.

-Querida Dorothy, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos?- preguntó el Espantapájaros mientras agitaba con elegancia una copa de vino

-"Muchas personas sin cerebro hablan día y noche"- citó ella de memoria

-Después de tanto tiempo, lo sigo manteniendo-

-Están todos obsesionados con ir a la guerra. Yo sé que se pueden arreglar las cosas de un modo pacífico. Debe haber un modo de arreglar las cosas de un modo pacífico. No quiero ver este hermoso reino arrasado por la guerra- dijo Ozma

-¿Qué solución alcanzasteis al final, majestad?- preguntó Finley

-Debemos salvar a mi madre- dijo Judy

-Yo me enfrentaré a la Bruja- dijo Dorothy

Se hizo un silencio pesado.

-¿Dorothy? ¿Tú sola?- preguntó finalmente Judy

-Sí. Seré vuestra paladina. Yo he vivido una guerra y por nada en el mundo quiero que se repita. Ozma ha hecho bien en evitarla por todos los medios. En una guerra nunca hay ganadores ni perdedores, solo destrucción y supervivientes. Pero estoy dispuesta a luchar por este mundo y por librarlo de una vez de la malvada Zelena-

-Iremos contigo- dijeron sus tres amigos al mismo tiempo- Como en los viejos tiempos-

-No- dijo Ozma con firmeza pero con serenidad- Os necesito aquí, cuidando de la Ciudad Esmeralda. No confío en nadie más que vosotros para hacer las cosas bien-

-¿Permitiréis que vaya sola, majestad?- preguntó el León, incrédulo

-No irá sola, mi querido León. Yo iré con ella-

-¿Vos?- preguntaron de nuevo los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Tú?- preguntaron Dorothy y Langwidere

-¿De verdad pensabas que te dejaría ir sola? Tengo plena confianza en que puedes con Zelena, pero yo te acompañaré. Como en los viejos tiempos-

-Yo también iré con vosotras- se ofreció rápidamente la reina Langwidere. Se había quitado la máscara pues solo enseñaba su verdadero rostro a sus seres queridos, y casi todos ellos estaban presentes en esa sala. Tenía los cabellos largos y oscuros, una parte de ellos recogidos en un elegante moño, la otra cayendo sobre su espalda. Un rostro fino y delicado pero que sabía ser duro y fiero cuando la situación lo requería, sonrisa serena que te invitaba a confiar en ella y los ojos marrones y rasgados.

-No, mi querida amiga- dijo Ozma- A ti también te necesito aquí. Es necesario que cuides de tu reino-

-Con todos mis respetos, tu reino es mayor que el mío y aun así lo dejas solo-

-Locasta ejercerá como regente durante mi ausencia. Sí así lo quieres, madre-

-A pesar de su deseo por entrar en guerra, el general Bolger es un buen líder y también es razonable. Puedo dejarlo al cuidado del Norte y trasladarme a la Ciudad Esmeralda- dijo Locasta

-Langwidere, te agradezco mucho que quieras venir con nosotras, pero es mucho más importante que estés aquí. Sé que en cuanto me dé la vuelta, los demás representantes de Oz querrán volver a sus ideas de la guerra. Solo tú eres capaz de mantenerlos a raya, de mantener la cordura. Confío plenamente en vosotros y sé que vosotros también confiáis en que tendremos éxito en nuestra misión-

-De acuerdo, Ozma. Como tú digas. Pero al momento en que necesitéis ayuda, por favor, no dudéis en comunicármelo y acudiré rauda a dónde sea preciso-

-Bien, en ese caso, Dorothy y yo partiremos mañana mismo. Es una orden-

Alargó la mano y estrechó la de Dorothy, quien solo podía mirarla con cariño.

-Como desees- dijo ella

 **Nota de la autora: he elegido la frase de Padme Amidala por varias razones: 1. Es una de mis favoritas, 2. Amidala ha sido una de mis heroínas desde que era una niña y la razón de que me interesase en** _ **Star Wars**_ **, 3. Creo que la frase encaja a la perfección con Ozma.**

 **Dreamcast para la reina Langwidere: Celina Jade. El personaje es muy diferente al de los libros o la serie de** _ **Emerald City**_ **, porque quería dar a nuestras heroínas una aliada y amiga más, en lugar de otra antagonista o enemiga.**

 **La melodía que silba el Espantapájaros es** _ **We're off to see the Wizard**_ **.**

 **Cookies para el que descubra todos los demás** _ **easter eggs**_ **.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: Dorothy y Ozma se ponen en marcha en su misión de derrotar a la Bruja Mala del Oeste. Cómo escapó Zelena de su confinamiento. En los** _ **flashbacks**_ **, descubrimos más sobre la primera aventura de Dorothy en Oz, los héroes llegan al hermoso País de Porcelana y allí tienen un encuentro que cambiará su actitud ante la misión que les ha sido encomendada.**


	3. El Camino de Baldosas Amarillas

**Capítulo 3. El Camino de Baldosas Amarillas**

Dorothy no estaba segura de haber dormido. No tenía recuerdos de una parte de la noche, por lo que supuso que, aunque poco y mal, algo había dormido. Pero se sentía más cansada al levantarse de lo que se sintió al acostarse. Al poco rato llamaron a la puerta, pero esta vez no se trataba de un mayordomo ni una doncella, sino de Ozma. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja de plata con el desayuno. Una tetera con té Earl Grey humeante y recién hecho, una taza con una rodaja de limón, leche, azúcar, un platito con pasteles de chocolate y coco y un vaso con un pequeño girasol (la flor favorita de Dorothy).

-¿La reina me trae el desayuno a la cama? ¡Qué gran honor!- dijo desperezándose

-Pero solo por ser tú- dijo Ozma juguetona

Se sentó en la cama junto a Dorothy y empezaron a desayunar en armonía. ¿Cómo podía oler siempre tan bien? Dorothy no sabría decir si era su piel o su pelo, si era el jabón o perfume, pero Ozma siempre olía de maravilla, a azucena y a algo puramente Ozma.

-¿Sabes qué, Dorothy? Los ojos tristes nunca mienten- dijo Ozma tras dar un sorbo a su taza de té y limpiarse el labio superior con elegancia con la servilleta

-¿Qué quieres decir? Aun no estoy lo suficientemente despierta para acertijos-

-Desde que has llegado no te he preguntado por tu vida ni una sola vez. No hemos tenido tiempo. Pero veo la tristeza en tus ojos. Has sufrido muchas desgracias demasiado seguidas en muy poco tiempo-

A veces, Dorothy odiaba lo bien que la conocía su amiga.

-Mi… mi familia… Tío Henry, tía Em, Toto… Todos han fallecido- dijo con voz entrecortada

-Oh, santa Lurlina. Lo siento mucho, querida mía. Y además esa guerra en la que participaste. Y yo te hago venir aquí sin pensar si quiera que tú puedas tener tus propios problemas. Soy tan egoísta-

-No. Ozma, tú eres todo lo contrario a egoísta. Estás en medio de una crisis, tienes todo un reino por el que preocuparte. Y aunque estuviese en mi momento más feliz, acudiría igualmente a ayudarte. Porque eres mi amiga y te quiero tanto como quiero a Oz-

-Pero no has tenido tiempo de procesar emocionalmente todo lo que has vivido y ahora te vas a lanzar de cabeza a una misión que requiere mucha concentración. Si quieres hablar conmigo…-

-Ahora no-

-Podemos posponer la misión. Ya buscaré otra solución. No pasa nada si no puedes-

-Ozma. Voy a hacerlo. Lo necesito. Necesito mantener mi cabeza ocupada. Ya habrá tiempo para el dolor y para lamentaciones. Ahora necesitamos concentrarnos en derrotar de una vez por todas a Zelena y rescatar a Glinda. Oz nos necesita. Debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes-

Dorothy se cerró en banda, parpadeó con fuerza para evitar las lágrimas, se mordió el interior de los carrillos, cruzó los brazos y clavó la mirada en su taza de té. En su lugar, prefirió hablarle de lo sorprendida que se quedó cuando llegó por primera vez a Oz y se encontró con los Munchkin. Ella solo había visto enanos en el circo. El circo siempre le había provocado sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado le encantaban los acróbatas y los trucos de magia, y era lo único interesante que pasaba en el pueblo; por otro, le horrorizaba ver a los animales encerrados en jaulas, estaban tan tristes, maltratados para realizar trucos y entretener a la gente; y le horrorizaba de igual modo el trato que le daban a las personas pequeñas, eran los payasos, pero la gente no se reía de sus bromas, sino de ellos, de su pequeña estatura, de sus singularidades. La primera vez que lo vio, Dorothy lloró de pena y rabia, pues comprendió que el circo era el único lugar donde los aceptaban, el mundo exterior los rechazaba y se burlaba. En cambio en Oz, llevaban vidas normales. Eso es lo que más le gustó de aquel mundo desde el principio, celebraba las diferencias, no las juzgaba, convivían todos juntos. Las Brujas Malas podían acabar con todo eso y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Ozma lo dejó estar. Si Dorothy no se sentía preparada para hablar, Ozma no la presionaría. Pero estaría ahí para ella siempre que la necesitase. Tras finalizar el desayuno, la reina le explicó todo lo que había pasado antes de su llegada.

Después de derrotar a Zelena, la encerraron en una prisión especial, con las paredes a prueba de magia. Su colgante y la _Grimería_ fueron ocultos por la propia Glinda en un lugar creía estarían seguros y jamás podrían ser encontrados. Pero se equivocó. Creyeron que después de tanto tiempo, la bruja verde se habría calmado. Pero se equivocaron. Zelena era perversa, estaba loca y no tenía nada que perder. Por lo que un día, coincidiendo con el aniversario del ascenso al trono de la reina, ejecutó su plan de escape. Engañó a uno de los guardias haciéndolo creer que se había ahorcado y, cuando éste entró en la celda para descolgar su cadáver, Zelena le rompió el cuello, cogió las llaves y su uniforme y, disfrazada, salió de la celda.

Zelena sabía que, por el alboroto de la celebración, habría menos vigilancia en la mansión de Glinda y con su disfraz le sería más sencillo pasar desapercibida entre los montones de gente que recorrían las calles lanzando confeti. Zelena sabía además cuál era el escondite secreto de Glinda, pues una vez, hace mucho tiempo, fueron compañeras de universidad y Glinda incluso creyó que amigas. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Tal y como pensaba, allí estaban, la _Grimería_ y su colgante. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su colgante, sintiendo la familiar frialdad de la piedra sobre su pecho, se había sentido desnuda todo este tiempo sin él. Lo único que no estaba allí eran los zapatos plateados, debían seguir en posesión de esa niñita y su estúpido perrito. En cambio, sí estaba otro objeto que también le interesaba poseer. Quiso la casualidad que, justo cuando se había desecho de su disfraz y ataviado con su elegante vestido negro y su sombrero, Glinda entrase por la puerta. Zelena se ocultó tras una columna. En cuanto Glinda se acercó alarmada a la vitrina donde debían estar los poderosos objetos mágicos, Zelena salió de su escondite, rociándola con polvos de amapola, a los cuales Glinda sucumbió en décimas de segundo. Con todo lo que necesitaba en su poder, agarró a Glinda, se montó en su escoba y huyó volando por la ventana volando, riéndose con aquella risa terrible y malvada. El ruido en las calles cesó al instante, pues la risa era más fuerte. No hubo un habitante de Oz que no se estremeciese hasta los huesos al oír aquella risa. Se estremecieron aún más cuando vieron a la Bruja, volando y dejando un rastro de fuego tras de sí, cargando, además, con su querida Bruja Buena Glinda.

-Poco después se vieron hordas de monos voladores asolando las pequeñas villas y atemorizando a sus ciudadanos. Empezamos a recibir la llegada masiva de personas cuyo hogar había sido destruido, o que habían perdido a alguno de sus seres queridos, buscando refugio. Las puertas del palacio han estado abiertas para todos ellos y hemos procurado proporcionarles toda la ayuda necesaria- explicó el Hombre de Hojalata

-¿Conocemos cuál es la ubicación actual de Zelena? Porque imagino debe estar en algún lugar maquinando su plan. ¿Y qué ha hecho con Glinda?-

-Sabemos de buena tinta que ha vuelto a su castillo en el Oeste y suponemos debe tener allí encerrada a Glinda. Sabemos algo más. Poco después de escapar, robó el cadáver de su hermana Nessarose de la cripta subterránea de Shiz, la universidad donde se forman todas las brujas-

-¿Y para qué puede quererlo?-

-He estudiado la _Grimería_. Existe un conjuro para devolver la vida a los muertos. O al menos devolverles la vida de un modo oscuro y siniestro. Se quedan en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte- dijo Ozma

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y por qué haría algo tan horrible?-

-A su extraño modo, Zelena quería a su hermana. Creo que es la única persona a la que llegó a querer. Mi intuición me dice que planea resucitarla para combinar sus poderes y así, hacerse juntas con el control de todo Oz-

-Debemos detenerla antes de que lo consiga. Y debemos rescatar a Glinda. No quiero ni pensar la de torturas a la que debe estar sometiéndola. Debemos actuar cuanto antes. No puede ganar- dijo el León

-Partiremos al anochecer. La oscuridad nos protegerá de espías y ojos curiosos. Bueno, si estás de acuerdo, claro- dijo Dorothy dirigiéndose a la reina- Aquí eres tú quién da las órdenes-

-¿Y desde cuándo has seguido tú órdenes, Dottie?- preguntó Ozma con una expresión divertida- Partamos pues-

 _Flashback_

Oz. Veinte años atrás.

Tras una noche de sueño reparador, los amigos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Tip lucía más animado que la noche anterior.

-¿Pudiste descansar bien?- le preguntó Dorothy

-Muy bien. Creo que tu nana me protegió de las pesadillas. Gracias- dijo Tip sonriendo

-Dáselas a mi tío Henry. Siempre me cantaba cuando había tormenta para que dejase de tener miedo-

Tip caminaba entre los altos matorrales con decisión y energía, "bailando por la vida". Dorothy solo podía estar asombrada. A pesar de los horrores que debía haber vivido, se mostraba alegre, abierto y con ganas de conocer a todo el mundo y hacerse su amigo. Despreocupado y optimista. Entendería perfectamente que fuese taciturno, desconfiado, temeroso y reservado, como un perro al que han apaleado y se aleja de todo aquel que intenta acercarse aunque sea a ayudarle. Pero era la viva imagen de la esperanza. Todo el dolor y sufrimiento, solo habían hecho que su corazón fuese más grande y hermoso. Y Dorothy podía notar como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

Después de una larga caminata, por fin dejaron atrás el bosque y volvieron a ver el cielo. Los árboles siniestros habían dado paso a un pasto abierto lleno de flores. Si no estuviesen en una misión, Dorothy se habría tumbado a mirar las nubes y llenar sus pulmones con el dulce aroma. En un momento dado, Tip tomó con cuidado una de las flores, un girasol, y se la entregó con una sonrisa.

-Los girasoles son mis favoritos, es la flor típica de Kansas. Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó ella con timidez

-Porque tú también eres muy valiente, Dorothy- dijo él

Dorothy sonrió y guardó la flor guardó en su cestita.

-Oh, ya sé dónde estamos- dijo de repente el Hombre de Hojalata- Nos acercamos al País de Porcelana. Ya veréis. Es tan delicado como hermoso. Cuando el sol se pone sobre las superficies de las casas lo llena todo de colores, como millones de arcoíris diminutos…-

Se interrumpió. Todos se quedaron consternados ante el espantoso espectáculo que vieron sus ojos. El País de Porcelana, destruido hasta los cimientos. En un día normal, el edificio más alto habría llegado a las rodillas a los adolescentes, ahora raro era el montón de escombros que les llegaba más alto de los tobillos. Caminaron con cuidado entre las ruinas, en silencio, atentos a cualquier sonido o movimiento, buscando algún superviviente, demasiado horrorizados como para decir nada. Fue entonces cuando Toto se aproximó a los restos de un tejado color rojo, olfateó y ladró.

-¿Qué has encontrado, amigo?- preguntó Dorothy

Levantó el tejado con cuidado de no cortarse y cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando se encontró con una figurita, una niña de porcelana, con los brazos sobre su cabeza y temblando sin parar. La niña alzó la vista, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Dorothy no sabía que la porcelana podía llorar, pero sintió como su corazón se encogía ante la visión de aquella niña.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño. Mi nombre en Dorothy, mis amigos Tip, el Espantapájaros, el Hombre de Hojalata, el León Cobarde y Toto. ¿Puedes decirnos qué ha pasado?- habló en un tono apaciguador

-Mi nombre es Judy- logró decir la niña de porcelana tras unos momentos- Fue la Bruja. La Bruja envió a su ejército de monos voladores y… lo destruyó todo. Todo. Mi familia, no está. La vi hacerse pedazos ante mis ojos. No pude hacer nada más que esconderme. ¿Ha sobrevivido alguien más?-

-Aún no hemos encontrado a nadie más que a ti. Pero seguiremos buscando- aseguró Tip

Pero Judy sabía que toda esperanza era inútil. Intentó ponerse de pie y fue entonces cuando vio que sus piernecitas se habían separado del resto de su cuerpo. Ya no pudo más. Rompió a llorar desconsolada. Dorothy la tomó con la mayor delicadeza entre sus manos y la abrazó, permitiendo que se desahogase en su regazo. Cuando la pobre niña se hubo calmado un poco, tomó sus piernecitas y las envolvió en su pañuelo, después colocó a la niña en su cestita.

-No te preocupes. Ya no estás sola. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Y cuando acabemos nuestra misión, te llevaremos con nosotros a la Ciudad Esmeralda, donde el Mago o las Brujas Buenas podrán pegar tus piernas y caminarás de nuevo. Y allí nunca más estarás sola ni tendrás miedo- aseguró Dorothy

Judy dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más, pero esta vez de agradecimiento, se cubrió con el delantal de Dorothy y se acurrucó en el fondo de la cestita.

No se habían movido todavía cuando Toto empezó a gruñir de nuevo. Se lanzó corriendo contra unos cascotes y atrapó algo entre sus dientes.

-Toto, ten cuidado, te puedes cortar- advirtió Tip- ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

El bulto entre los dientes de Totó empezó a moverse y a gritar de dolor. Era un mono volador. Pero era diferente a los demás. Era más pequeño y mucho menos amenazante. Su rostro, aun en una expresión de miedo y dolor, resultaba mucho más amable que la de sus compañeros de especie.

-Toto, suéltalo. Está herido- dijo Dorothy

Toto soltó al monito, que se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar y lamerse las heridas. Resultaba patético.

-No me hagáis daño, por favor. Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie- habló el monito

-¡Mientes!- chilló Judy- Eres un mono volador, sois todos iguales. Bestias que solo sirven para destruir-

-No. Os lo aseguro. Yo soy diferente. Mi nombre es Finley. Los demás monos son malos conmigo. Me obligaron a venir aquí y cuando me negué a participar en la masacre, me apalearon y dejaron por muerto. Mis alas están rotas. No puedo volar-

Y era cierto. Era difícil encontrar una porción de piel del animalillo que no estuviese cubierta de alguna herida y sus alas estaban sin ninguna duda rotas.

-Siento mucho lo que han hecho mis compañeros. Por favor, suplico vuestra clemencia y vuestra ayuda-

La actitud tan lastimosa y el evidente arrepentimiento del mono convencieron a Judy. Dorothy curó sus heridas lo mejor que pudo y Tip decidió cargarlo en sus brazos como si fuese un bebé.

-Puedo guiaros al castillo de la Bruja, además sé en qué sala se oculta. Puedo ayudaros a derrotarla- dijo el monito entre gimoteos

-Ahora no te preocupes por eso. Descansa. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti-

Finley, envuelto en la capa de Tip, se quedó finalmente dormido. Dejaron atrás el desolado país con el corazón encogido y en silencio. No había mucho que pudiesen decir en un momento así. Pero la idea de derrotar a la Bruja era más fuerte que nunca en sus mentes. No podían permitir que algo así sucediese de nuevo.

 _Fin del flashback_

Tras una rápida reunión, Dorothy y Ozma se prepararon para su viaje. Dorothy se puso su vestido a cuadros azules y blancos, un fajín con un cinturón para colgar su espada, botas cómodas y adecuadas para todos los terrenos, unos guantes y su capa para ocultar su identidad y protegerse del frío. Su pelo, mucho más corto que la última vez que estuvo en Oz, peinado en una trenza lateral. Se colgó a la espalda una mochila con provisiones, algunas medicinas y los zapatos de plata, pues estaba segura los necesitaría. Ozma vestía de un modo similar, pero su vestido era de color aguamarina, mucho más sencillo que los caros y elaborados que llevaba como reina, sus cabellos recogidos hacia atrás con una sencilla diadema. No llevaba corona, era absurdo llevar corona. Cuando vio a su amiga, la sonrió con calidez.

-Tengo algo para ti. Lo he guardado todo este tiempo, esperando el momento adecuado para devolvértelo- dijo Ozma

Y de su bolsillo sacó un colgante con un cristal de color malva y forma de lágrima. El mismo colgante que llevaba la propia reina. Ozma se lo colocó sobre el cuello, acariciando su trenza mientras lo hacía, haciendo que el corazón de Dorothy se acelerase otra vez.

-Necesitaremos magia para combatir la magia-

-También contáis con un beso protector de una Bruja Buena- dijo Locasta

La Bruja besó a ambas en la frente de un modo maternal, en especial a Ozma, pues había sido su niña durante los últimos 20 años.

En cuanto el último rayo de sol se ocultó en el horizonte, Dorothy y Ozma dieron un último abrazo a sus amigos, cubrieron sus cabezas con las capuchas y salieron con sigilo del castillo. Ozma conocía todos los pasadizos secretos, por lo que la guio a través de unos túneles hasta los jardines, donde tras vagar un poco entre las hermosas flores y los frondosos arbustos, finalmente llegaron al Camino de Baldosas Amarillas.

Caminaron toda la noche sumidas en un cómodo silencio, cogidas del brazo. Al amanecer, hicieron un alto para descansar y dormir un poco a la sombra de un frondoso manzano.

-No dejo de dar vueltas a algo- dijo Dorothy

-¿A qué, querida mía?- preguntó Ozma

-La noche anterior, durante la cena, dijiste que dejabas todos tus asuntos en orden con respecto al reino. ¿A qué te referías?-

-Oh, es sobre mi sucesor. Yo seré la última soberana de Oz. Si algo me pasa en este viaje…-

-No lo permitiré-

-Gracias. Pero tanto si me pasa algo como si no, yo seré la última reina de Oz. Después de mí, la monarquía será abolida y sustituida por, lo que tú una vez me dijiste, una república democrática constitucional. Los ciudadanos de Oz podrán elegir a su gobernante y representante, votando cada cuatro años, todos por igual. Ya no tendrán que aceptar a ningún rey únicamente porque haya nacido en la familia adecuada. Y mediante la Constitución Lincoln me aseguraré de que todos los ciudadanos tengan los mismos derechos y deberes, sin excepción-

-¿Quieres establecer no solo una constitución sino también sufragio universal? Es una idea fabulosa. Las mujeres en mi país ya podemos votar. ¿Te lo había dicho? Este año finalmente aprobaron la ley. Mis compañeras y yo nos manifestamos durante años para conseguirlo. Me llevé muchos tomatazos e insultos, incluso estuve a punto de ser encarcelada varias veces, pero siempre fui más rápida que la policía. Ahora tenemos que seguir luchando para que las personas de color también puedan votar-

-Quizá sea por mis circunstancias personales o porque me he criado aquí, pero me sorprenden mucho las leyes tan restrictivas que hay en tu mundo, mi querida amiga. Las personas con un color de piel diferente fueron esclavos, tienen que vivir segregados del resto de la población y se les niegan muchas cosas que deberían tener solo por ser personas, las mujeres reciben tomatazos y se les dice qué hacer con sus cuerpos, los animales viven encerrados en jaulas para divertir a la gente en los festivales, los Munchkins serían considerados "fenómenos de circo" solo por ser pequeños, tenéis prohibiciones hasta para amar-

-Estamos luchando por cambiar todo eso. Y a pesar de todo, todavía hay cosas muy buenas como… la literatura, el arte, la música, los perritos, los turpiales gorjeadores, las palomitas de maíz, los campos de girasoles, el terciopelo, los fuegos artificiales del 4 de Julio… Tengo esperanza en que algún día las cosas mejorarán y serán más justas para todos-

-Si más gente en tu mundo piensa como tú, seguro que lo harán-

-¿Y cómo se te ocurrió la idea de abolir la monarquía cuando…? De ser la última reina. ¿Piensas abdicar o…?-

-No soy ingenua, Dorothy. Sé que, a pesar del tiempo que llevo reinando, hay muchas zonas de Oz que no reconocen mi autoridad y no puedo culparlos, son ciudades muy alejadas que tienen escaso contacto con la Ciudad Esmeralda. Y fueron muchos años bajo el gobierno del Mago. Pero aquella vez que hablamos en mis jardines y tú me explicaste cómo funcionaban las cosas en tu mundo me hizo pensar. No quisiera acabar como aquel rey de Francia al cual su propio pueblo cortó la cabeza en la calle-

-¡La situación es totalmente diferente! ¡Y tú no te pareces en nada a Luis XVI! Tu pueblo te quiere y desde que recibiste la corona has luchado cada día de tu vida por demostrar que eres digna de ella y que te preocupan tus súbditos, a los que consideras iguales a ti. Perdonaste a tus enemigos, has financiado de tu propio bolsillo para reparar los daños causados por las Brujas Malas y mil cosas más que no he visto pero seguro que has hecho-

-Aun así, me gustó la idea de un documento que contenga todos los derechos de los ciudadanos y que estos puedan elegir quién los represente. Cuando derrotemos a la Bruja, porque estoy convencida de que lo haremos, dejaré a mi pueblo elegir. Si me siguen queriendo como su soberana, lo seré hasta que ellos lo decidan. Si no, me retiraré y permitiré que ellos elijan quien los gobierne. Pero haré todo lo posible para que vivan lo mejor posible. Además, no creo que tenga un heredero al trono-

-¿Por qué?-

Ozma no contestó, simplemente sonrió, se levantó y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Dorothy la siguió.

-Creo que deberíamos alejarnos de los caminos, especialmente del de Baldosas Amarillas. Puede que tardemos más pero podemos ocultarnos mejor si atravesamos los bosques. Recuerda que la Bruja puede espiarnos- dijo la reina tras un rato en silencio

-Creo que tienes razón- coincidió Dorothy

Podrían usar los zapatos de plata y llegar a su destino en un santiamén, pero Dorothy no quería arriesgarse a usarlas si no era estrictamente necesario. La magia que contenían era muy poderosa y ella, aunque por sus venas corría la magia, llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarla y tampoco quería arriesgarse a que Zelena se las robase y las usase en su propio beneficio. Quién sabe el caos que podría causar si tuviese en su poder un portal entre mundos. Pronto llegaron a un enorme campo abierto, cubierto de flores que llenaban el aire con su dulce aroma. Una vez más Dorothy tuvo que reprimir el deseo de tumbarse allí y observar las nubes. Si tenían éxito en su misión, se prometió que lo haría, mientras no acabase como la última vez con las amapolas.

-Deberíamos buscar amapolas. Pueden sernos muy útiles- dijo de repente

-Tienes razón. Seguro que hay por aquí en algún sitio- dijo Ozma

Y así era. Casi escondidas, apartadas del resto de las flores, pudieron ver un pequeño círculo de flores de un rojo intenso precioso. Cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo, arrancaron unas cuantas, las espachurraron y guardaron el polvo en un saquito colgado en sus cinturones. Una vez hecho esto, continuaron su camino. Dejaron atrás las amapolas y se toparon con girasoles. Ozma arrancó uno pequeño con cuidado, y se lo entregó a Dorothy, quien se lo llevó delicadamente a sus labios, lo besó y después colgó de un ojal de su capa con una sonrisa.

-He echado de menos tu sonrisa- dijo Ozma

-Yo te he echado de menos a ti- dijo Dorothy

Las dos amigas continuaron su camino tomadas de la mano.

Muy lejos de allí, en un oscuro, siniestro y ruinoso castillo situado al Oeste, una mujer pelirroja y piel verde espiaba a las dos amigas en su humeante caldero.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que una vez más, mi archienemiga pretende frustrar mis planes. Y una vez más, viene con compañía. Bueno, dos contra uno no es justo, ¿verdad? Será mejor que equilibremos un poco la balanza- dijo Zelena con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios

La Bruja giró sobre sus talones y con elegancia dirigió sus pasos hacia la enorme mesa situada en la otra punta de la sala. Botellas y matraces de todos tipos, formas y tamaños rellenos con líquidos de todos los colores imaginables la cubrían y, en el centro, abierto de par en par sobre un atril, la _Grimería_ , el libro que contenía todos los hechizos conocidos e incluso algunos desconocidos.

Tras escapar de su confinamiento, Zelena había regresado a su guarida, organizándola de nuevo tal y como estaba antes, con todo lo necesario para llevar acabo su venganza. Sin embargo, había unas cuantas diferencias considerables. Encadenada a la pared, con la cabeza colgando, estaba Glinda. Sus rubios cabellos caían despeinados y enmarañados cubriendo su rostro, sus ropas blancas estaban sucias y desgarradas en algunos lugares, su colgante había desaparecido, en posesión de Zelena. Alertada por la voz de Zelena, con esfuerzo, logró levantar la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su vista. Su rostro estaba cansado y presentaba heridas y magulladuras, sin embargo, todavía se mostraba orgullosa y entera

-No ganarás. ¿Después de tantos años aún no lo has comprendido, vieja amiga? El mal nunca gana- procuró infundir valor a su voz a pesar del cansancio y el dolor que sentía

-Aggg, cállate de una vez, rubita. No me obligues a amordazarte. Y no me llames "amiga", nunca lo fuimos. Lo único que he sentido siempre por ti ha sido aborrecimiento. Aborrecimiento puro. Por tu cara, tu pelo, tu ropa. Digamos que lo odio todo de ti. Cada pequeño detalle, por ínfimo que sea, hace que se mi carne se estremezca con puro aborrecimiento. Y harías bien en no subestimarme, tengo escondido un as bajo la manga-

-No triunfarás-

-Te confiaré un secreto, Glinda. Cómo funciona el mundo realmente. Los malos siempre ganan-

Zelena descubrió un objeto alargado cubierto con una pesada cortina. La visión fue suficiente para estremecer a Glinda, quien esta vez no fue capaz de ocultar su temor. ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer algo así? La cortina rebeló un ataúd de cristal, cubierto de un extraño líquido de color indefinible y, en su interior, un cuerpo humano. Un cuerpo humano femenino, vestido de negro, con unas medias a rayas negras y blancas, el cabello pelirrojo flotaba alrededor de su rostro, el cual cada día presentaba menos y menos signos de la putrefacción natural de la muerte. Se trataba del cadáver de Nessarose, la Bruja Mala del Este, la hermana de Zelena.

-Si son dos las que vienen a enfrentarse a mí, seremos dos las que les planten cara. Seremos dos las que nos venguemos. Pronto, mi querida hermana. Pronto recuperaremos todo lo que nos arrebataron, y mucho más-

-¡Estás loca!-

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?-

Zelena se dirigió a la ventana y alzó los brazos al cielo. Acto seguido, de entre los escombros, surgieron un montón de figuras negras y peludas, que en el aire adquirieron la forma de monos voladores con afiladas uñas y colmillos.

-¡Volad, preciosos! ¡Volad!-

Los monos se lanzaron en horda hacia el cielo y por el castillo resonó la característica y perversa risa de la bruja verde.

 _Flashback_

Oz. Veinte años atrás.

Con decisión en sus mentes y corazones, los ocho se dirigían al castillo de la Bruja. La pequeña Judy se había despertado un par de veces, ya no lloraba pero todavía estaba acurrucada al fondo de la cestita, sacando la cabeza de vez en cuando para ver dónde estaban. El León señaló una oscura nube al fondo.

-¿Creéis que lloverá?- preguntó

-Eso no son nubes- dijo el Hombre de Hojalata forzando la vista

No tardaron en escuchar los aullidos.

-¡Rápido! ¡A cubierto!- gritó

Inútilmente trataron de esconderse, no había mucho más que algunos árboles desnudos, y los monos fueron más rápidos. Los terribles animales hicieron pedazos al Espantapájaros, alzaron al Hombre de Hojalata solo para hacerlo caer de nuevo, desmembrándose y abollándose por la caída, y acosaron al León y Toto, quienes lanzaban rugidos, zarpazos y ladridos e intentaban apartarlos. Tip corrió hacia Dorothy, la empujó y ocultó en el tronco de uno de los árboles caídos. Judy gritaba aterrada dentro de la cestita. Finley se apresuró a cubrirla con su maltrecho cuerpo. Un par de monos descendió en picado y agarraron al muchacho cada uno por un brazo, alzando el vuelo con él entre sus garras, llevándolo al castillo.

-¡TIP! ¡TIP NO! ¡NOOOOO!-

Dorothy no pudo hacer mucho más que observar, impotente y asustada, como aquellos horribles seres se llevaban a su amigo con ellos.

 _Fin del flashback_

 **Nota de la autora: antes de que se me olvide otra vez, dreamcast para Nessarose: Ruth Wilson. Karen Holness sigue siendo la Bruja Buena del Norte; mientras que Sharon Taylor pasa a ser Mombi.**

 **Mi versión de Nessarose tiene cierta inspiración en Bellatrix Lestrange de _Harry Potter_.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: ahora que Tip ha sido secuestrado y se encuentra en posesión de Bruja Mala, Dorothy debe dejar atrás todos sus temores y esforzarse más que nunca en salvar a su mejor amigo.**


	4. Nadie llora a los malvados

**Capítulo 4. Nadie llora a los malvados**

 **Nota de la autora: este capítulo y el siguiente son mayoritariamente** _ **flashbacks.**_ **Por lo general, prefiero contar las historias de manera lineal, aunque en este fic probé a seguir un poco la dinámica de la serie de** _ **flashbacks**_ **intercalados con el tiempo presente. Espero no esté resultando lioso.**

-¡TIP! ¡TIP NO! ¡NOOOOO!-

Dorothy no pudo hacer mucho más que observar, impotente y asustada, como aquellos horribles seres se llevaban a su amigo con ellos.

Fue demasiado. Dorothy ya no pudo soportarlo más. Cayó derrumbada al suelo y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, incapaz de parar. Sus amigos destrozados o espantados, Tip secuestrado, Finley acurrucado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos y gimiendo de miedo y dolor, ella seguía perdida en una tierra extraña, los adultos que se suponía debían guiarla y ayudarla la habían dejado sola a su suerte, una bruja malvada quería su cabeza por un accidente, una bruja a la cual no conocía de nada pero según un adulto muy poderoso debía matar, todavía no sabía cómo volver a casa ni si podría hacerlo algún día. Dorothy sentía que no era más que una niñita estúpida e inútil. No sabía qué hacer. Empezaba a perder la esperanza. Solo quería volver a casa.

Dorothy no sabría decir cuánto rato estuvo llorando, pero el cielo estaba oscuro cuando pudo volvió a tener la cara seca. Rebuscó en su cestita un pañuelo o algo que pudiese usar para limpiarse, cuando vio a Judy la muñeca.

-Estás herida- dijo ella simplemente

Era cierto, Dorothy no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero tenía un arañazo en la oreja y algunas magulladuras en las manos. Debieron causárselas los monos y las astillas del árbol.

-¿Estás bien?-

-No, Judy. No lo estoy- no tenía ningún sentido fingir lo contrario- Estoy asustada. Estoy terriblemente asustada. Nunca en mi vida he estado más asustada. Estoy en un sitio que no conozco, estoy sola, estoy perdida, estoy confusa, no sé qué hacer. Solo sé que estaba tan tranquila en la granja con mis tíos cuando se desató una tormenta y un tornado se llevó mi casa. Cuando por fin aterricé, me dicen que he matado a una bruja y que soy una heroína. Yo no quería matar a ninguna bruja, yo ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Y mientras un montón de desconocidos y una mujer muy amable bailaban y cantaban a mi alrededor, aparece una mujer con la piel verde entre un remolino de llamas y dice que he matado a su hermana, robado sus zapatos, y que se va a vengar de mí. Fue todo un accidente, yo no pedí venir aquí y mucho menos maté a nadie a propósito y le robé los zapatos. No pedí que sus zapatos apareciesen en mis pies y no me los pudiese quitar. Y entonces Locasta me dice que si deseo volver a casa debo ir a un sitio llamado la Ciudad Esmeralda y pedir ayuda a un mago. Pero en lugar de acompañarme como debería hacer un adulto responsable y además alguien que clama ser benevolente, me dejó por mi cuenta, que recorriese yo sola un país desconocido en el cual, además, hay magia y miles de peligros que ignoro y a los que no sé cómo enfrentarme. Cuando por fin logro llegar a mi destino, después de correr miles de peligros, ese mago tan poderoso y maravilloso me dice que para volver a casa, antes debo matar a la bruja verde, que tiene a todos atemorizados y esclavizados. Si realmente ese mago es tan poderoso, ¿por qué no acaba él con la bruja? Yo solo tengo 15 años y casi ninguna experiencia de la vida, y mucho menos de la magia. ¿Qué clase de persona sabia y poderosa deja envía sola a una niña a hacer un trabajo de un adulto preparado o de un soldado? ¿Por qué no puede enviarme a casa directamente? ¿Por qué me pone una condición así? Si Locasta es tan buena y tan sabia, ¿por qué me ha dejado sola? Y ahora han secuestrado a mi amigo y destrozado a los demás. Y es todo por mi culpa, porque maté a alguien por accidente. Y en todo este tiempo, la única que me ha preguntado cómo me siento es una muñeca de porcelana. Apenas he tenido tiempo de procesar todo lo que estoy viviendo y cada vez me exigen una cosa diferente. Y… no puedo más. No puedo enfrentarme a esto yo sola. No sé cómo. Solo sé que estoy asustada y quiero volver a casa. Quiero volver a casa-

Su voz se rompió. Le costaba respirar y temía empezar a llorar otra vez. Judy se incorporó como pudo y apoyó su manita en el regazo de Dorothy. La niña tomó a la muñeca rota y al monito alado entre sus manos y los abrazó. Finley no había dicho nada pero, a pesar de sus heridas, hizo un esfuerzo por estrechar a la niña entre sus bracitos y ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo.

-Yo también quiero volver a casa. Pero ya no tengo casa ni familia a la que regresar- dijo Judy

-Yo tampoco tengo casa ni familia- dijo el monito

Permanecieron así un buen rato, intentando consolarse entre los tres. Entonces acudió a la memoria la nana del tío Henry.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_ _  
_ _Birds fly over the rainbow_ _  
_ _Why then, oh why can't I?_ _  
_ _If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_ _  
_ _Why, oh why can't I?_

Una vez, aquella cancioncilla infundió valor y esperanza en su corazón. No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía claro que no iba a dejar a Tip a su suerte. La Bruja la quería a ella. Nadie pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos más que ella. Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, tomó su cestita, llamó a Toto y se dirigió con decisión al castillo de la Bruja.

Pasarían todavía unas horas hasta que el León Cobarde regresó y ayudó a su amigos a recomponerse. En cuanto vieron que Dorothy también había desaparecido, no dudaron ni un segundo en correr en su busca.

Una vez llegó al castillo, Dorothy se entregó a los guardias sin oponer resistencia ninguna, quienes la llevaron inmediatamente en presencia de Zelena.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Dorothy. Y su estúpido perrito- dijo la Bruja con burla y desprecio

Toto gruñó, Zelena gruñó aún más fuerte y Toto se ocultó tras los pies de Dorothy.

-Dime, preciosa mía. ¿Vienes a matarme?- preguntó Zelena en tono amenazante

Dorothy depositó su cestita en el suelo y mandó a Toto quedarse quieto cuidándola.

-No, señora Bruja. He venido a pedirle disculpas por matar a su hermana. Yo no quería hacerlo, se lo aseguro. Mi casa fue arrastrada por un tornado y tuvo la mala suerte de aterrizar justo en el lugar en que se encontraba vuestra hermana. Me siento profundamente consternada por ello. Por eso me presento ante usted, a suplicar su perdón y la libertad de mi amigo Tip. Soy yo quién os ha agraviado. Él es inocente, no hay razón para mantenerlo prisionero. Tómeme a mí en su lugar y perdone a mis amigos- habló Dorothy con el corazón

La joven de Kansas no era ingenua, en el tiempo que llevaba en Oz había podido averiguar que la Bruja era malvada y disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, no se conformaría con ella, pero debía intentar salvar a su amigo.

-Desde luego eres valiente, Dorothy. Y tienes buen corazón. ¡Qué asco!- exclamó la Bruja con profundo desagrado

Chasqueó los dedos y dos de sus sirvientes llevaron a Tip a la sala, soltándolo sin ningún cuidado sobre el suelo frío de piedra. Tip estaba magullado, con las manos esposadas ante él, se encontraba cansado y dolorido pero en cuanto alzó la vista y vio a Dorothy, su cuerpo recuperó las energías.

-Dorothy, no le entregues lo que quiere. Yo estoy bien, no pasa nada. Pero no permitas que gane- dijo el muchacho

-¡Silencio!- exigió la Bruja- Bien, preciosa. Si quieres recuperar a tu amigo. Entrégame los zapatos de plata-

-¿Por qué los queréis con tanto ahínco?- preguntó Dorothy

-Puro valor sentimental-

-No. No es solo eso. Locasta y el Mago me advirtieron que los zapatos no debían caer en vuestro poder, por lo tanto su valor reside en algo más que en que antes perteneciesen a vuestra hermana-

-Pues no es tan tonta al fin y al cabo-

Zelena lanzó una bola de fuego desde sus manos hacia Tip, quien, aunque todavía contaba con la protección de la Bruja Buena, se asustó y cayó al suelo, los castigos de Mombi presentes en su memoria.

-¡NO! Por favor, no le hagáis daño. Castigadme a mí pero él es inocente-

-Puagg, de verdad que me repugna lo noble que eres. Lo siento, pero es un prisionero demasiado valioso como para liberarlo así porque sí-

-Soy un simple muchacho. ¿Qué valor puedo tener para vos, Bruja?- preguntó Tip

-¿Qué valor…? Oh. No sabes quién eres, ¿verdad? Es mi día de suerte, me ha tocado lidiar con todos los tontos del pueblo-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que no sé quién soy?-

Dorothy aprovechó el momento de distracción para agarrar la escoba de la Bruja, prender fuego a las cerdas y posicionarse entre Tip y Zelena.

-¡Atrás o no dudaré en usarla!- advirtió muy seriamente

-Por favor, niña. Te estás poniendo en ridículo-

Justo en ese momento, el León, el Hombre de Hojalata y el Espantapájaros entraron como una marabunta en la sala de encantamientos.

-¿Quién ha dejado pasar al circo? ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! Montón de incompetentes. Se me agotó la paciencia-

Con un movimiento de mano, apagó el fuego y le arrancó los restos de la escoba a Dorothy de las manos. Con un movimiento de la otra mano, envió a los tres amigos contra la pared, donde quedaron inmovilizados.

-Por cierto, con tanta cháchara, se ha acabado la protección del beso de la Bruja Buena- dijo Zelena con una sonrisa siniestra- Ahora recuperaré lo que me pertenece-

Dorothy cubrió a Tip con su cuerpo. Zelena creó una bola de fuego y la lanzó sobre los adolescentes. Para sorpresa de todos, la bola no hirió a nadie, sino que chocó contra una burbuja protectora que había aparecido de la nada cubriendo a los adolescentes.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Glinda?- preguntó Zelena extrañada

-No. He sido yo- dijo Dorothy

-¿Cómo?-

Dorothy no sabía explicarlo, pero ella había creado la burbuja. Zelena atacó de nuevo, pero la burbuja los protegió de todos los ataques. Dorothy ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía, se dejó guiar por su instinto, y su instinto le decía que podía hacer eso. Los golpes que lanzaba Zelena eran cada vez más erráticos y desesperados. De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, adivinó una figura moviéndose hacia ella. Se trataba de Finley. El monito había permanecido oculto en la cesta de Dorothy desde el principio, no podía volar, pero logró reunir fuerzas suficientes para saltar sobre la Bruja y tirarla al suelo.

-¡TRAIDOR!- gritó Zelena hecha una furia

La Bruja cargó contra el pequeño mono, lo que no sabía era que ese era el plan de Finley desde el principio, distraerla para proporcionar a Dorothy una oportunidad. La muchacha de Kansas no le decepcionó. Sintiendo la magia fluir por la punta de sus dedos, Dorothy permitió que su instinto tomase el control y actuase, extendió la burbuja y cubrió a la Bruja con ella, atrapándola como a un pez en una pecera.

-Al final, el bien y el amor siempre ganan- dijo Dorothy

Y con un último impulso, lanzó la burbuja por la ventana, que aterrizó en el agua, dejando a Zelena chapoteando y gritando de rabia. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron Glinda, la Bruja Buena del Sur, y Locasta, que se encargaron de encerrar a Zelena para que nunca más cometiese más fechorías.

-Dorothy, eso ha sido fabuloso. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- un Tip ya liberado de sus cadenas la estrechó entre sus brazos

-No lo sé- confesó la muchacha- Simplemente sabía que podía hacerlo-

-Eres la mejor-

Y Tip la besó en la mejilla. El corazón de Dorothy latía con tanta fuerza que le sorprendía no resonase por la habitación.

Se organizó un gran desfile para recibir a los héroes. Los ciudadanos de Oz danzaban en las calles y cantaban. Llovía confeti.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala del Mago, Dorothy relataba su historia.

-No sé cómo pudo pasar. Pero de repente supe que podía hacer magia. Podía derrotar a la Bruja- explicaba la niña

-Creo que yo puedo ofrecer una explicación. ¿Me permites que te mire más de cerca, Dorothy?- fue Glinda quien había hablado

Glinda era la Bruja Buena del Sur. Tenía un rostro benevolente y sabio a pesar de su juventud, hermoso, cálido y astuto. El cabello rubio en un recogido elegante, vestía de blanco, igual que Locasta, pues ese era el color de las brujas buenas. De su cuello colgaba el mismo colgante con una piedra traslúcida rectangular enmarcada en plata, el mismo que llevaban las brujas.

Glinda puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Dorothy y le pidió que se relajase y dejase la mente en blanco. La bruja cerró los ojos, apoyó su frente contra la de la niña y se concentró. Al cabo de un rato, los volvió a abrir y dejó escapar un sonido de exclamación.

-Así que la profecía era cierta- dijo

-¿De qué profecía habláis, Glinda?- preguntó Dorothy confusa

-Acompáñame, te lo explicaré todo. Dime, Dorothy, ¿recuerdas algo de tus padres?- preguntó Glinda

-Murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña. Mis tíos me dijeron que mi madre enfermó después de darme a luz, era una mujer muy guapa y vital pero comenzó a apagarse hasta que un día se fue como una vela al viento. No sabían mucho de ella, pero dicen que mi padre la amaba tanto que, cuando ella murió, su corazón se rompió y murió de tristeza-

Y Glinda llevó a Dorothy a una sala decorada de arriba abajo con tapices. Dorothy había visto muchos telares, pero aquello la dejó sin aliento. Eran de una belleza y una maestría divinas. Glinda le dirigió a uno en concreto que ocupaba toda la pared.

-Mi querida y valiente muchacha, el tapiz que tienes frente a ti narra la historia del hada Idina. Hay ocasiones en que las hadas visitan el mundo de los mortales, pues ellas tienen la habilidad de viajar entre mundos, una de ellas, de nombre Idina, en su visita, se enamoró profundamente de un hombre mortal. Fue tal su amor, que decidió renunciar a su magia y su inmortalidad y quedarse con él en su mundo. Se casó con el mortal y tuvieron una hija. Por desgracia, la tierra sin magia afectó demasiado al hada, pues era demasiado distinto, su cuerpo no estaba preparado y tras dar a luz perdió sus últimas fuerzas y sucumbió a la mortalidad. Dorothy, tú eres la hija del hada Idina. Por eso los zapatos de plata acudieron a tus pies, son objetos creados por las hadas y en cuanto pusiste un pie en esta tierra reaccionaron a la magia que corre por tus venas. En cuanto la has necesitado para proteger a tus seres queridos, tu poder ha despertado. Además, te pareces mucho a tu madre-

-Eso… eso no es posible- dijo Dorothy, que no daba crédito a lo que oía

-Aquí sí lo es. Eres hija de hada. La magia corre por tus venas-

-¿Conocisteis a mi madre, Glinda?-

-No personalmente. Pero aquí podéis ver su retrato tejido-

Acercándose más, Dorothy pudo adivinar los rostros de los amantes. El hada Idina tenía los cabellos largos y negros como los de Dorothy, y en sus pies llevaba unos zapatos de plata. El hombre mortal llevaba la misma ropa que los granjeros de Kansas que la muchacha conocía tan bien. La camisa era igual a la que su tío Henry tenía colgada del armario y nunca se ponía, pues le había dicho que perteneció a su hermano pequeño. La imagen tejida se parecían mucho a la foto que tenía ella colocada sobre su mesita de noche y besaba casa noche antes de acostarse. Los tapices mostraban otra historia más.

-Es una profecía. La hija de Idina caerá un día del cielo y liberará a Oz del yugo de una bruja mala y un mentiroso-

-Entonces, es cierto. El hada Idina es mi madre-

-Así es, mi niña. Sé que has tenido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda a sobrellevarlas. Puedo ayudarte a aprender a usar tu magia-

-Glinda, me siento muy halagada. Pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa. Mis tíos deben estar muy preocupados por mí-

-Lo comprendo, pequeña. Aun así, permíteme entregarte esto-

Glinda sacó de su bolsillo un colgante con un cristal de color malva y forma de lágrima. Era el colgante que llevaban todas las hadas.

-Este colgante perteneció a tu madre. Lo dejó aquí cuando conoció a tu padre. Ahora te pertenece a ti-

-Muchas gracias, Glinda-

-Y ahora, si te parece bien, creo que es hora de reunirnos con Tip. Hay algo importante que tiene que saber-

En la cabeza de la muchacha resonaron las palabras que Zelena le había dirigido a Tip.

 _Tiempo presente_

El cielo se oscureció de repente. Ambas mujeres supieron al instante lo que eso significaba. Monos voladores. Sin perder un instante, se pudieron en posición, Dorothy ofensiva y Ozma defensiva. Las bestias se lanzaron de manera salvaje contra ellas. Dorothy rebanó al primero que osó acercarse, Ozma las cubrió con una burbuja. Atacaron uno tras otro, Dorothy los repelía con su espada y Ozma hacía lo posible por proteger a ambas, estaba demasiado concentrada como para preocuparse por la carnicería que causaba su amiga. Uno de los monos logró colarse por un hueco de la barrera y las arañó. Ozma lo lanzó lejos con su burbuja. Finalmente, los pocos monos supervivientes se replegaron y volaron en retirada. Ozma fue consciente entonces de la macabra escena a su alrededor. Sintió una arcada. Dorothy limpió y envainó su espada.

-Lo siento mucho. Sé que no te gusta la violencia, a mí tampoco, pero no había más remedio-

-Siempre hay otro camino- dijo Ozma apartando la mirada

-Nos atacaron. Tuvimos que defendernos-

-Pudimos quedarnos bajo la burbuja hasta que se fueran o encerrarlos a ellos en una y devolvérselos a Zelena o…-

Dorothy no se sentía con ganas de discutir, pues sabía no llegarían a un acuerdo. Tomó la mano de su amiga y las alejó de allí, internándose en lo más profundo del bosque por si las bestias decidían regresar. El paseo pareció calmar los nervios de Ozma.

-¡Estás herida!- exclamó de pronto

-Tú también-

Hasta ese momento habían estado demasiado concentradas como para darse cuenta, pero ambas tenían un profundo arañazo en el brazo y la pierna respectivamente. Dorothy las vendó, descansaron un poco a los pies de un árbol y decidieron continuar caminando hasta que el cansancio pudiese con ellas o se sintiesen más seguras. La reina podía percibir que su amiga estaba tensa, pero sus razones iban más allá del reciente ataque. Aún no había hablado con ella. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que no debía presionarla, sino dejarla actuar a su ritmo. Ella estaría allí para sostenerla si caía, siempre.

Dorothy tropezó por culpa de una raíz que no había visto en la oscuridad y cayó de rodillas. En cuanto Ozma se agachó a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse, vio que lloraba.

-No puedo. Ya no puedo. Las vendas me han recordado al hospital de campaña y… Tío Henry, tía Em, Lucas, Toto…-

Y Dorothy se lo contó todo. Ya no pudo seguir guardándolo más. Ya no quería seguir guardándolo más. Ozma la abrazó, la consoló y más importante aún, la escuchó hasta el final. Cuando Dorothy por fin dejó de llorar, Ozma apoyó la cabeza de su amiga en su regazo y le acarició el pelo, tan suave, mientras le cantaba la nana que le había enseñado hasta que se quedó dormida.

Muy lejos de allí, un mono volador llegó al castillo con su valiosa carga entre sus garras. Aterrizó pesadamente sobre el alféizar de la ventana, pues Dorothy había conseguido herirlo.

-¿Lo has conseguido? Oh, excelente. Buen trabajo, tesoro mío- dijo Zelena

El mono alzó sus afiladas garras manchadas con la sangre de Ozma y Dororhy. Zelena las guardó en un frasquito que sacó de su corpiño. Como agradecimiento, curó al animal y le puso un suculento plato de comida. Glinda observaba todo lo mejor que podía teniendo en cuenta la movilidad que le permitían las cadenas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación

-El ingrediente que faltaba. Lo que equilibrará la balanza- dijo simplemente Zelena

 **Sinceramente, nunca entendí del todo lo del agua y me pareció que no me encajaba con el universo que estoy creando.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: todos los misterios concernientes a Tip serán finalmente revelados.**


	5. Tip

**Capítulo 5. Tip**

 **Nota de la autora: no sé cómo, pero me las he ingeniado para hacer una referencia a** _ **David Copperfield**_ **de Charles Dickens y otra a** _ **V de Vendetta**_ **en un mismo capítulo.**

 **Dreamcast para Tip: Jordan Loughran (** _ **Emerald City**_ **)**

 _Flashback_

Tip no tenía recuerdos de sus padres ni de nadie que alguna vez lo hubiese querido. La única persona con la que tenía contacto, era con Mombi, quien se hacía llamar la Bruja Mala del Norte, y hacía honor a su nombre. Desde que alcanzaba su memoria, Tip había sido el esclavo de Mombi, haciendo todo tipo de recados y trabajos que se le antojaban a la Bruja, sufriendo prácticamente a diario algún tipo de maltrato o abuso. A veces Mombi le hacía trabajar tanto que, al final del día, el muchacho caía exhausto sobre su catre de paja, sin fuerzas casi ni para levantar la cuchara. Le alimentaba poco y mal, por lo que Tip se veía en la necesidad de buscar comida por su cuenta. Los vecinos temían a Mombi, pero no Tip. Tip la odiaba con todo su ser y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Más de una vez se había llevado un golpe por no ser todo lo "respetuoso que debía ser con ella". Sin embargo, por muy cruel que fuese con él, había una fuerza en el interior de Tip que se negaba a ser doblegada. Un fuego que se negaba a ser sometido. Tip soñaba con la libertad, con escapar algún día de sus crueles garras y poder ser el dueño de su propia vida, poder ser feliz. A pesar de todo, se negaba a perder la esperanza, se aferraba al pensamiento de que las cosas podían mejorar y que había algo más para él. Algún día, su sufrimiento acabaría, sería feliz y encontraría a alguien que lo amase.

Aunque todos llamaban Bruja a Mombi, ella la primera, Tip pronto se dio cuenta de que no era tan poderosa como las otras cuatro de Oz, principalmente, porque ella no había nacido con magia. Estudiaba mucho y era capaz de hacer hechizos y pociones, sin embargo era obvio que le reconcomía no ser tan poderosa como las nacidas brujas, y solía pagarlo con Tip. Mombi solía pasar gran parte del día fuera, dejando a Tip encerrado para que limpiase hasta debajo de las piedras. El muchacho aprovechaba esos deliciosos momentos de soledad para escabullirse a la pequeña biblioteca y leer todo lo que caía en sus manos, pues así podía alejarse de la realidad. En cuanto tuvo altura suficiente para alcanzar la mesa, empezó también a estudiar el libro de magia de Mombi, incluso a intentar practicarla a escondidas, pues algo en su interior le decía que él podía hacer eso. El tiempo le dio la razón.

Un día que Mombi había sido particularmente cruel con él, Tip se refugió en el campo de calabazas. Se fijó en una de ellas, particularmente roja anaranjada, de un tamaño considerable. Tip empezó a pensar en esa historia de miedo que contaban a los niños que no se iban a la cama a sus horas. La de una figura humana con una calabaza por cabeza, pero en lugar de provocar risa, provocaba terror, pues la calabaza tenía una horrible cara tallada, y en su interior ardía un fuego que le iluminaba en su camino por el bosque en la oscuridad. Esta figura, Jack, atemorizaba al ganado y se llevaba a todos los niños malos y desobedientes. Con esta idea en mente, Tip cogió una navaja y empezó a tallar la calabaza. Al terminar, descolgó el espantapájaros del poste y encajó la calabaza a modo de cabeza sobre el cuerpo.

-Desearía que cobrases vida y aterrorizases a esa horrible y falsa bruja- dijo Tip cuando terminó su trabajo- Desearía también que alguien me quisiese-

Y Tip se abrazó a la calabaza, dejando escapar unas pocas lágrimas antes de quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó ya era noche cerrada, pero no estaba oscuro del todo, el interior de la calabaza brillaba con luz propia. Tip se restregó los ojos con fuerza, pues juraría que la calabaza acababa de guiñarle el ojo.

-Será mejor que entre en casa- dijo Tip para sí mismo

-¿A quién quieres que asuste?- dijo una voz

-¿Quién ha hablado?- preguntó Tip alarmado

Y entonces pasó algo extraordinario. La calabaza se movió y se puso en pie. Del susto, Tip cayó sentado sobre otra calabaza.

-¡Estás vivo!- exclamó

-Pues claro. Tú me has creado, padre-

-¿Padre? ¿Yo te he creado? ¿Pero cómo es posible?-

-No lo sé, acabo de nacer-

Tip no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Acababa de crear vida!

-Has dicho que querías que asustase a alguien. ¿A quién?- preguntó la calabaza con inocencia

Tip no salía de su asombro.

-¿Asustar? Oh, sí. ¡A Mombi! La Bruja Mala del Norte. Vive en esta casa y es muy cruel conmigo-

-Lamentará haber sido cruel con mi padre o con cualquier otra criatura- dijo la calabaza con determinación

-Espera. Si yo te he creado, si yo soy tu "padre", debería ponerte un nombre-

-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó feliz como un niño- Me encantaría tener un nombre-

-Déjame pensar… ¿Qué te parece…? Sí, ya lo tengo. Jack Pumpkinhead-

-Es perfecto. Gracias-

Y Jack empezó a bailar de felicidad. Tip reía encantado y se unió al baile de la calabaza.

-Vale, vale. Momento de ponerse serios. Acompáñame, te llevaré hasta le ventana de sus aposentos-

Mombi roncaba sonoramente sobre su colchón de plumas de cisne, envuelta cual momia en una manta que costaba más que la alimentación de Tip de medio año. Su placentero sueño fue interrumpido por unos golpes contra el cristal de la ventana. Pensando que sería el viento, se dio la vuelta, pero el sonido continuaba. Molesta, se levantó de la cama para ver qué demonios era ese ruido. Cuando apartó las cortinas, su esqueleto casi se escapa de su propio cuerpo. Tras el cristal había la espantosa visión de una calavera, con una horrible cara tallada, iluminada en su interior como si fueran las puertas del Infierno, y poniendo las más feas muecas posibles. Mombi salió corriendo y gritando y, en su huida en la oscuridad, tropezó con la cama y se dio de bruces contra la puerta, desmayándose. Al día siguiente tendría la cara hinchada como un globo, roja y morada y la nariz un poco más torcida de lo normal. Oculto entre los arbustos, Tip reía alto y fuerte hasta que le dolió la tripa. Jack también reía con él. Acababa de nacer y ya se estaba divirtiendo. Tip recomendó a Jack esconderse en el bosque, pues Mombi no debía saber de su existencia o seguramente lo destruiría. Se despidió de su nuevo amigo con un abrazo, prometiéndole que al día siguiente se verían de nuevo.

Durante los siguientes 5 años, Jack Pumpkinhead fue el único amigo de Tip. A pesar de no ser más que una calabaza con cuerpo de espantapájaros, el pequeño ser tenía la capacidad de amar y se lo demostraba cada día a su "padre" con su compañía, sus abrazos y de vez en cuando algo de comida. Gracias a Jack, Tip pudo sobrevivir, pudo mantener la esperanza y los deseos de libertad, pues tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que le quería y a quien quería. Mientras tuviese a Jack a su lado, Tip podría seguir adelante. Tras conocerse la muerte de la Bruja Mala del Este, Mombi se puso paranoica y encerró a Tip en su mazmorra/habitación. Después de 5 días, Tip ya no lo soportaba más, no quería soportarlo más. Quería volver a sentir el sol en su piel, el viento entre sus cabellos, quería escapar, quería ser libre. Y urdió un plan con Jack. La calabaza fue capaz de encontrar la pequeña ventanita de la mazmorra que daba al exterior y había pasado los 5 días allí intentando ofrecer su compañía y su consuelo al muchacho.

-Jack, necesito que busques amapolas. Su polen es capaz de provocar el sueño. Los sanadores incluso utilizan su leche como sedante para los heridos y enfermos. Me voy a escapar. Tú y yo nos iremos juntos muy lejos-

Y la fiel calabaza hizo lo que le había pedido. Esa misma noche, comenzó su plan. Cuando Mombi abrió la mirilla para ver a Tip, lo encontró totalmente inmóvil en el suelo, no respondía a nada de lo que decía. Enfadada y alarmada, entró en la mazmorra y se acercó al muchacho, le pegó una patada y ni aun así respondió. En cuanto se inclinó sobre él, Tip se giró rápidamente y sopló el polvo de la amapola directamente a la cara de la bruja, que cayó redonda como un saco de patatas. Sin perder un segundo, Tip corrió fuera de la casa, se reunió con Jack y juntos huyeron por el bosque. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que las piernas de Tip ya no pudieron más. Mombi vivía en una gran mansión alejada del resto del pueblo, y Tip llevaba días encerrado y mal alimentado. Por mucho que Jack pudiese iluminar el camino, no se sentía con fuerzas de continuar por esa noche. Además, empezaba a sospechar que quizá las amapolas también le habían afectado un poco. Jack le recomendó descansar, él le cuidaría, y Tip le hizo caso.

Las primeras luces de la mañana despertaron al muchacho, que decidió seguir adelante cuanto antes. Tras una hora de caminata, Tip divisó el castillo de Locasta Tattypoo, la Bruja Buena del Norte y se alegró pues seguro podía ayudarle. Sin embargo, su felicidad duró poco, pues los efectos somníferos ya se habían pasado en Mombi, quien se había lanzado en su búsqueda como un sabueso y estaba a punto de darles caza.

-Huye. Yo la entretendré- le dijo Jack

-No. Huiremos los dos- dijo Tip

Habían llegado ya a los jardines, Tip esperaba encontrarse con algún guardia, un jardinero, cualquiera que pudiese ayudarle. Mombi les pisaba los talones, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrar al muchacho, Jack, que estaba decidido a proteger a su "padre" y se abalanzó contra la bruja.

-Huye. Huye- insistía Jack

Pero Tip no iba a abandonar a su único amigo, a su "hijo". Mombi, más furiosa que nunca, creó una gran bola de fuego entre sus manos y redujo a cenizas a la leal calabaza. Aquello fue demasiado para Tip. Lo único que le había querido, su propia creación, muerta por intentar salvarle.

-No era más que una estúpida calabaza y un montón de trapos- escupió con desprecio Mombi

La vista de Tip se nubló. Más adelante, tendría recuerdos de embestir a Mombi presa de una furia ciega. Y de Locasta apareciendo y encerrando a Mombi en una burbuja.

La Bruja Buena del Norte estaba paseando por sus jardines cuando escuchó los gritos y vio la magia, por lo que acudió corriendo a ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con la pelea. Mombi, la autodenominada Bruja Mala del Norte, su antigua maestra, atacando a un muchacho y una calabaza con cuerpo de espantapájaros.

-Ya se ha acabado todo, mi niño. Ahora eres libre. Yo cuidaré de ti-

Era la primera vez que una persona era amable con él. Tip se arrodilló sobre los restos de Jack Pumkpinhead, su "hijo" y lloró desconsolado durante horas. No fue hasta que no escuchó hablar de la misteriosa hechicera que había caído del cielo y matado a la Bruja Mala del Este, y que ahora se dirigía a matar a la Bruja Mala del Oeste, que Tip no recuperó las ganas de levantarse de la cama. Ahora tenía un nuevo propósito. Ayudar a esa misteriosa hechicera, librar a Oz de una vez por todas de la tiranía de las Brujas Malas. Solo entonces podría comenzar la tarea de tener su propia vida, y honraría la memoria del bueno de Jack, solo una calabaza pero más valiente y leal que muchas personas de carne y hueso. Cuál no sería la sorpresa de Tip cuando descubrió que la famosa hechicera era en realidad una muchacha de largos cabellos oscuros, vestido a cuadros azules y blancos y una sonrisa que encendió una llama en su corazón

 _Fin del flashback_

Tip se encontraba dando un paseo con Locasta por los enormes jardines del palacio. El aire estaba impregnado con el dulce aroma de diversas flores de todos los tipos, colores y tamaños, pero las favoritas de Tip eran las azucenas azules. A lo lejos, vieron a Glinda y Dorothy aproximarse a ellos. El rostro de Tip se iluminó y corrió al encuentro de su amiga.

-¡Tip, Tip! Ya sé por qué tengo magia. Me lo ha explicado Glinda. Mi madre era un hada que renunció a sus alas al enamorarse de mi padre- dijo Dorothy presa de la emoción

-Sabía que eras excepcional. Estaba seguro- dijo Tip tomándola de las manos

Locasta y Glinda intercambiaron una mirada.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – dijo crípticamente Locasta

-He tenido mis sospechas desde que lo vi. ¿Puedes confirmarlo?- dijo Glinda igual de críptica

-Cuando lo encontré huyendo de las garras de Mombi, cuando le llevé a mi castillo y pude examinarle, lo supe. Pero aún no le he dicho nada, quería que descansase y se recuperase un poco-

-¿Decirme qué? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que dijo Zelena?- preguntó Tip

-Será mejor que nos sentemos-

Hace algunos años, Lurlina, la reina de las hadas, en una de sus visitas a nuestra tierra, conoció y se enamoró del rey Pastoria, legítimo soberano de Oz. Juntos gobernaron con sabiduría y misericordia, eran muy queridos por el pueblo y con ellos Oz conoció uno de los mejores períodos de su historia. El hada Lurlina dio a luz a una preciosa niña, medio hada y medio humana, la princesa Ozma. El reino entero se regocijó con la noticia. Pero la alegría duró poco, pues la reina hada dijo que debía regresar a su reino y desapareció un día dejando atrás a su esposo y su hija. El rey cayó enfermo por la tristeza, sin embargo fue capaz de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para cuidar de su hija y del reino. Por desgracia, ese momento de debilidad fue aprovechado por Zelena y Nessarose, las brujas hermanas que unieron fuerzas para derrocar y asesinar al rey, intentando convertirse en las nuevas soberanas de Oz e instaurar un reinado de esclavitud y terror. Solo el Mago, Grande y Terrible, pudo evitar que eso pasase. No obstante, las Brujas lograron retirarse a Munchkin y Winkie, convirtiéndose desde entonces en las Brujas Malas del Este y el Oeste. En cuanto a la princesa Ozma, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Los rumores decía que el rey Pastoria se la entregó a un mayordomo de confianza para que la ocultase de las malvadas brujas, y algún día regresará para ocupar su legítimo lugar en el trono de Oz.

Dorothy y Tip escuchaban la historia en silencio. La muchacha estaba impresionada, sentía lástima por la pobre princesa desaparecida. Huérfana como ella, medio hada como ella, escondida en algún sitio para conservar la vida.

-¿Habéis descubierto el paradero de la princesa Ozma?- preguntó Tip

-Es posible. ¿Me permitirías un momento?- preguntó Glinda extendiendo las manos para colocarlas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Tip

-No te preocupes, Tip. No duele- aseguró Dorothy

Glinda apoyó su frente contra la del muchacho, cerró los ojos y se concentró. De repente soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Cruzó una mirada cómplice con Locasta, quien sabía lo que había visto la Bruja Buena del Sur.

-¿Dónde está Mombi?- preguntó Glinda cuando fue capaz de reponerse de la sorpresa

-Encerrada en mis calabozos, a la espera de un juicio por sus crímenes- respondió Locasta

-Tráela aquí-

Locasta desapareció en una nube de humo blanco. Tip se levantó del banco, su rostro era la viva expresión del pánico. Temblaba.

-No. No podéis traerla aquí. No puedo volver a verla. No….-

Dorothy se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo. No permitiré que te haga ningún daño. Yo te protegeré- dijo con firmeza

-Lamento mucho hacerte pasar por esto. Pero es necesario para que sepas la verdad- dijo Glinda

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó el muchacho

En ese momento apareció de nuevo Locasta. Junto a ella una Mombi encadenada y con aspecto de fiera salvaje. En cuanto vio a Tip, intentó abalanzarse contra él, pero Locasta y Glinda se lo impidieron. Tip hizo un esfuerzo por controlar sus temblores y mantenerse firme, la mano de Dorothy en la suya le proporcionó las fuerzas y el valor necesario.

-Mombi, hace años, cuando perdiste el trono del Norte, cuando el Mago se alzó como el nuevo líder de Oz te retiraste al bosque pero antes de eso visitaste la Ciudad Esmeralda. ¿Por qué motivo?- preguntó Glinda

-¿Es ese el respeto que le muestras a tu maestra, Glinda? Te recuerdo que yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes. Ninguna de las dos estaría donde está hoy de no ser por mí- escupió la Bruja Mala del Norte

-Tanto Locasta como yo estudiamos y nos esforzamos mucho para llegar hasta donde estamos. Responde a la pregunta. ¿Qué asuntos te llevaron a la Ciudad Esmeralda durante el alzamiento del Mago?-

-¿Crees que puedes intimidarme, rubita?-

-Responde a la pregunta-

-Presentar mis respetos al nuevo líder del reino- dijo con burla

Dorothy empezaba a perder la paciencia. Acababa de conocer a esa bruja y ya la odiaba. La odiaba más solo de pensar en cómo había tratado a Tip. Podía sentir la respiración nerviosa del muchacho, que apretaba su mano cada vez más. Cansada de su insolencia, Dorothy usó su magia para aumentar la presión en las cadenas de Mombi, quien empezó a hacer gestos de dolor.

-Responde a la pregunta de Glinda, bruja- dijo Dorothy

-Vaya con la pequeña pueblerina, ahora se las da de heroína. Patético. Si has derrotado a dos de mis mejores alumnas fue por pura suerte. Y tú, Tip. Sucio mocoso ingrato- dijo Mombi con el mayor de los desprecios

Dorothy no soportaba que tratasen mal a sus seres queridos, la ponía furiosa. Y no podía soportar más la insolencia de aquella cruel mujer. Volvió a apretar las cadenas.

-¡Responde!-

-Dorothy, eso no será necesario. No quieras rebajarte a su nivel. Responde, Mombi- dijo Glinda, quien también empezaba a perder la paciencia

-Fui a ver al Mago. Tuve una audiencia con él- dijo Mombi- Había encontrado algo que podía interesarle, algo que podía poner en peligro su reinado-

-A la princesa Ozma-

-Así es. Entonces me propuso que yo la ocultase y la cuidase. Durante los últimos años me ha proporcionado dinero para comprar mi silencio-

El corazón de Tip latía desbocado.

-¿Qué hiciste con la niña?- preguntó

Mombi solo sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?- esta vez Glinda preguntó gritando enfadada

-¡La hechicé!-

-¿De qué manera?-

¡La convertí en… en!-

-Continúa-

-¡En un chico!- confesó finalmente

-¿En un chico?- exclamaron Glinda y Locasta horrorizadas

-Sí. En un chico. Ha sido mi esclavo desde entonces-

Dorothy sintió que Tip perdía el equilibrio, por lo que le sujetó con más fuerza, ayudándole a mantenerse en pie.

-Deshaz el hechizo- dijo Locasta con firmeza

-Deshazlo tú- fue la respuesta de Mombi

-¡AHORA!-

Un trueno cayó a los pies de Mombi, quien saltó para esquivarlo y cayó al suelo. Finalmente, la bruja mala, liberada parcialmente de sus cadenas, hizo lo que le ordenaban. La especialidad de Mombi siempre había sido la transformación, practicó tanto en su juventud que, aun sin haber nacido bruja, llegó a controlar esa magia mejor que nadie. Señaló a Tip, murmuró el contrahechizo y cubrió al muchacho de humo negro. Cuando este se disipó, Dorothy no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa.

Tip se había convertido en una muchacha de su edad. Sus largos cabellos negros caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus rasgos se habían suavizado, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, marrones y brillantes como diamantes. Dorothy reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte.

-Salve, princesa Ozma- dijeron Glinda y Locasta haciendo una reverencia

Dorothy pensó que debía hacer lo mismo. Estaba cara a cara con un miembro de la familia real, a fin de cuentas.

Mombi fue llevada a los calabozos del Palacio Esmeralda. Glinda fue directa a tener una audiencia con el Mago, apartando de un empujón al paje real, las enormes puertas de la sala del trono se cerraron a su espalda.

-Nosotros llevamos tres días intentando conseguir una audiencia con el Mago para que cumpla con sus promesas y ella, nada más llegar, ya lo consigue- dijo el León

Sin embargo, nadie habría sido capaz de detener a la Bruja del Sur. Habría que ser o muy valiente o estar muy loco para haberlo intentado. Cuando salió finalmente, se la veía más calmada, pero tenía una triste confesión para Dorothy y sus amigos. El Mago no era realmente un Mago, sino un farsante. Durante años había usado trucos de ilusionismo, sonido y pirotecnia. La gran sombra tras la cortina rebeló a un hombre con una gabardina y un sombrero de copa.

-Eres un mal hombre- le dijo Dorothy decepcionada e indignada

-No. No soy un mal hombre. Solo un mal mago- intentó excusarse el Mago

Glinda abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento apareció Locasta corriendo.

-¡La princesa Ozma ha desaparecido!-

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos

-Fui a sus aposentos a ver cómo se encontraba y me los encontré vacíos. Ha escapado por la ventana. Debe haber huido al bosque-

Fueron todos a buscarla menos Glinda, que se quedó con el Mago. Tenía una conversación pendiente con él. Se separaron. Mientras corría por los jardines, Dorothy decidió confiar en su magia, dejó que tomase el control, que le guiase por un camino o por otro, si alguien iba a encontrar a su amiga, sería ella. Y finalmente lo hizo.

Dejando los jardines a su espalda, adentrándose en el bosque, en una zona protegida de ojos curiosos por frondosos árboles y rocas, corría un riachuelo de aguas frías y cristalinas. Era un lugar donde los animales acudían a beber o a refrescarse en los días más calurosos. Ozma estaba inclinada sobre las aguas, observando su reflejo, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un elegante peinado y sus harapos habían sido sustituidos por un hermoso vestido de color aguamarina. A Dorothy le pareció la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida. Se aproximó a ella despacio y en silencio.

Ozma sabía que Dorothy estaba allí, pero no se dio la vuelta, esperó a que su amiga estuviese cerca de ella y empezó a hablar.

"Desde siempre, cada vez que me he mirado en el espejo, he sentido como extraña la imagen que veía. Sentía que la imagen que me devolvía la superficie reflectante no me correspondía, no mostraba quién era yo de verdad. No sabía explicar qué era, pero algo no se veía correcto. Era como estar en la piel de un extraño. Una noche, tras darme un baño, me detuve a observar mi imagen y tuve una peculiar ocurrencia. Fui a los aposentos de Mombi, cogí un par de sus vestidos y me los puse. Me puse también una peluca que encontré. Me miré al espejo y sentí… sentí que era lo correcto. Con aquel vestido, con el cabello largo, estaba disfrazado pero del algún modo sentí que la imagen del espejo era más real de lo que había sido nunca. Aquello era lo correcto. Mombi llegó antes de lo previsto y me descubrió así. Se puso echa un basilisco, me arrancó la ropa y me dio una paliza mientras gritaba. Siempre me gritaba o me pegaba, pero aquella vez fue peor que las demás. Pensé que iba a matarme a golpes. Me encerró en la mazmorra durante una semana, casi sin comida.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, pequeña bestia inmunda, juro que te encerraré aquí hasta que mueras de hambre- fue su advertencia

Yo no podía parar de llorar. Me sentía desconsolado, no sabía ni entendía que había hecho mal. Para mí se sentía correcto. Pero ella me hizo sentir como si fuese un monstruo. Hoy, después de que Glinda y Locasta la obligasen a confesar, me he mirado al espejo. Y por primera vez en mi vida, la imagen, no era el de un extraño, era yo. Esta soy yo. Soy Ozma, soy una princesa, soy una chica. Ya sé quién soy."

Dorothy había escuchado sin hacer ruido ni para respirar. Ozma se dio la vuelta y, cuando estuvieron cara a cara, pudo ver que Tip, perdón, que Ozma tenía lágrimas en la cara.

-Estoy asustada, Dorothy. Más que nunca en mi vida. Estoy aterrada. Todo mi mundo se ha puesto patas arriba, en apenas un día he pasado de ser un esclavo a ser una princesa, de ser un chico a ser una chica. Cuando escapé de las garras de la Bruja Mala del Norte, solo esperaba que por fin podría ser libre, podría ser feliz, y ahora me dicen que soy la legítima heredera al trono. Nunca he tenido siquiera control sobre mi propia vida y ahora esperan que me haga cargo de todas las vidas de un reino. No sé si puedo, Dorothy. No estoy preparada. Es demasiada responsabilidad. Una responsabilidad que yo no he pedido. Apenas me he recuperado de descubrir mis orígenes, mi verdadera identidad, ¿cómo esperan que haga todo lo que pretenden que haga? ¿Cómo voy a soportar todo ese peso sobre mis hombros? ¿Cómo voy a hacerme cargo de miles de vidas si nunca he tenido control sobre la mía propia? Nadie me ha peguntado ni una sola vez cómo estoy o cómo me está afectando todo esto. No puedo, no puedo. Es demasiado para mí. No puedo con todo-

Ozma se derrumbó y empezó a llorar desconsolada. Dorothy no tardó ni dos segundos en estrechar a su amiga entre sus brazos y tratar de apoyarla lo mejor que podía.

-No vas a estar sola. Tendrás a las Brujas Buenas, tendrás a nuestros amigos. Ellos no te dejarán caer. Te ayudarán y te guiarán. Has nacido para esto, Ozma. Te conozco, sé que tienes las cualidades necesarias para ser una buena líder. Eres lista, eres compasiva, comprendes bien a la gente y te preocupas por ellos, tienes buen corazón. Puedes hacerlo. Lo llevas en la sangre, como llevas la magia. Será duro, será difícil, pero podrás superarlo. Lo sé- dijo Dorothy

-¿Te quedarás? Sé que quieres volver a Kansas con tu tía Em y tu tío Henry. Pero por favor, te lo pido, quédate conmigo. Solo unos días. Una semana como mucho. Hasta haya podido asumir todo esto. Por favor, por nuestra amistad-

Dorothy no se había parado a pensar en, ahora que había descubierto el Mago era un fraude, si podría siquiera volver a casa. Empezó a sentir la ansiedad de nuevo, pero hizo todo lo que pudo por no mostrarla. Ozma la necesitaba. Necesitaba que fuese fuerte por ella.

-Está bien. Te lo prometo. Me quedaré una semana. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda- prometió Dorothy

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. No volvamos todavía. Quedémonos un poquito más aquí-

Ozma apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo de Dorothy, quien empezó a cantar la nana del tío Henry mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. Las chicas finalmente se quedaron dormidas y no regresaron al palacio hasta las primeras luces del alba.

Durante la semana siguiente ocurrieron muchas cosas. Lo más destacable fue la marcha del Mago en un globo y el reconocimiento de Ozma como la princesa perdida y legítima soberana al trono. Dada la minoría de edad de la muchacha, Locasta fue nombrada regente y prometió que se quedaría allí con Ozma hasta que alcanzase la edad legal de gobernar, guiándola en todo lo que pudiese, enseñándola, cuidándola. Se convirtió en la madre de Ozma. Judy, la pequeña muñeca de porcelana, fue reparada adoptada por Glinda, quien le prometió trabajarían juntas para restaurar el País de la Porcelana. El León recibió del Mago una poción que le ayudó a ser valiente y se convirtió en el Rey de las Bestias. El Hombre de Hojalata, un corazón y el liderazgo del país de los Winkies. El Espantapájaros, un cerebro y el liderazgo del país de los Munchkins. Finley se curó de sus heridas y fue adoptado por Ozma, que lo colmaba de abrazos y cariños.

Dorothy ya sabía cómo volver a casa, se lo había explicado Glinda. Los zapatos de plata tenían un poderoso hechizo sobre ellos, habían sido creados por el hada Lurlina, y no tenía más que chocar los talones tres veces y pensar a dónde quería ir.

-Has tenido en ti el poder todo este tiempo, solo necesitabas descubrirlo- dijo la bruja

Pero Dorothy había hecho una promesa y tenía intención de cumplirla. Ella y Ozma se dedicaron a dar largos paseos diarios por los jardines reales, entre las flores. Así supo que las favoritas de Ozma eran las azucenas azules. Paseaban cogidas de la mano. Dorothy se dio cuenta de que, con Ozma, su corazón seguía latiendo con la misma intensidad que lo hacía con Tip. Su aspecto podía haber cambiado, pero los sentimientos que sentía Dorothy no. Seguía deseando volver a Kansas, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaría poder quedarse con su amiga.

Llegó el día del juicio de Mombi. El único testigo que podía testificar además de la acusada y de Ozma era el Mago, y había desaparecido, aun así todo Oz tenía clara la culpabilidad de la bruja y esperaban una sentencia dura y firme, que le correspondía a la reina. Ozma decidió que después de aquel día, establecería una división de poderes, pues no le parecía correcto que un monarca también fuese también juez. Sin embargo, tenía clara cuál sería su sentencia.

-Mombi Morrible, tus crímenes contra el reino de Oz merecen un castigo ejemplar. Mi pueblo espera que te condene a una vida en prisión, a muerte o incluso al exilio. Pero esa no es la clase de monarca que quiero ser. Mombi, te perdono. Te será retirada tu magia y todos tus libros de hechizos, pues no hay nada más triste que una bruja sin magia, y pasarás el resto de tus días en una casita retirada. Yo misma te proporcionaré la ayuda económica necesaria para que tu subsistencia-

Mombi hubiese preferido la muerte. Hubiese preferido trabajos forzados, cadena perpetua, el destierro, incluso que la atasen a una picota en medio de la plaza para que la muchedumbre le arrojase verdura a la cara. Pero eso, eso era lo peor que podía hacerle. Al perdonarle, Ozma ganaba. Ozma había demostrado que era más fuerte. Durante 15 años había tratado de destrozarla de todas las maneras posibles, le robó su identidad, su libertad, su pasado, la había maltratado de todas las maneras imaginables, había intentado hasta robarle su humanidad. Y sin embargo, Ozma no estaba rota, no se había convertido en un monstruo frío y sin sentimientos, ni tampoco en un cruel espíritu de la venganza. Todo su sufrimiento solo la había hecho más compasiva, mejor que ella. Y ahora le esperaban una vida colmada de amor, de felicidad, de lujos, de todo lo que había intentado privarla. No había podido quebrar el espíritu de Ozma. La princesa había ganado y ella había perdido. Mombi viviría los próximos 10 años con el rencor y la envidia devorándola a cada instante. Hasta un día que se subió a un árbol en busca de ingredientes para una poción, pues todavía recordaba muchas recetas, pisó una rama demasiado débil y se precipitó al vacío, rompiéndose el cuello y muriendo al instante. No fue descubierta hasta un mes después, cuando el paje real le llevó la asignación mensual prometida. Nadie la lloró.

Finalmente pasó la semana y Ozma le aseguró que debía cumplir con su promesa, que ella estaría bien.

-No quiero que te vayas- le dijo- Pero tu familia te necesita-

-Puedo volver, con los zapatos. Algún día- dijo Dorothy

-Eso me gustaría mucho-

-De momento, y como garantía, puedes cuidar esto por mí-

Dorothy le entregó su colgante de hada, ella no lo necesitaría en Kansas, allí su magia no funcionaría. Ozma prometió que lo llevaría siempre consigo y, a cambio, le entregó otro colgante, uno con una O y una Z entrelazadas, como la que llevaba ella.

-Buen viaje, mi querida Dorothy-

Ozma la besó. Dorothy se despidió de todos sus amigos. Chocó los talones tres veces y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba de nuevo en casa.

 _Fin del flashback_

 **Recomiendo leer escuchando (todas las escenas de Dorothy y Ozma): _Only you_ de Sinead O'Connor**

Ozma y Dorothy llegaron finalmente a las fronteras de las tierras del Oeste. A partir de ahora, sabían que debían andarse con más cuidado, pues Zelena tenía espías y esbirros, sabían que los peligros eran mayores. Pero aún estaban a bastante distancia del castillo. La región había mejorado mucho desde que la bruja fue encarcelada. Los bosques estaban llenos de vida y frondosa vegetación, en lugar del lugar árido, moribundo y siniestro que se encontró Dorothy la primera vez que lo visitó. Aun se encontraban a bastante distancia del castillo, sabían que se quedaban sin tiempo, pero después de la noche tan mala que habían pasado, no pudieron evitar relajarse un poco al llegar a un claro lleno de flores. Ambas amigas caminaban en silencio, tomadas del brazo, deleitándose con el aroma de las flores. Dorothy se sentía mejor desde que había hablado con Ozma, llevaba guardando ese peso mucho tiempo. Ahora se sentía más ligera y más capaz de llevar a cabo su misión. Pues ya no tenía ningún pensamiento que dejar al fondo de su cerebro para poder concentrarse en lo que tenían por delante. Bueno, todavía tenía uno más.

-¿En qué piensas, Ozma?- preguntó al ver a la reina totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos

-Pensaba en la segunda vez que visitaste Oz. En los largos paseos que dábamos juntas por mis jardines. A pesar de que se cernía la amenaza del rey Nome sobre nosotras, esos momentos me hacían sentir muy feliz- respondió Ozma con una sonrisa

-Tuvimos suerte de contar con la entonces princesa Langwidere-

-Es la mejor amiga que puedo tener. Todo ha sido mucho más fácil con su apoyo. Desde que acordamos compartir el poder, la responsabilidad, todo fue mejor a nivel administrativo. Además de tener a mi lado a alguien que comprenda la responsabilidad que conlleva el trono-

-Imagino que ella también está de acuerdo con el futuro que planeas para Oz-

-Por supuesto. ¡Apoya la idea casi más que yo!-

-Ozma- Dorothy se detuvo y clavó su mirada en los ojos brillantes como diamantes de Ozma- ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que no crees que tengas un heredero al trono?

-Para tener un heredero, debería casarme con un hombre. Y mi corazón no está hecho para enamorarse de los hombres-

-Oh-

-¿Y el tuyo, Dorothy?-

-¿El mío? Yo he amado a Lucas, ya te lo he dicho. Y antes que eso…. Antes que a él amé a Tip. Y mis sentimientos no cambiaron cuando Tip resultó no ser Tip, sino tú. Te amo a ti, Ozma. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú me amas?-

-Oh, Dorothy. Te he amado toda la vida-

Ahí estaba, la sonrisa de la chica de Kansas que había enamorado a la soberana de Oz desde el momento que la vio. La primera vez que Dorothy besó a Ozma, supo que nunca querría volver a besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos.

 **En el próximo capítulo: la historia jamás contada de las Brujas Malas.**


	6. No es fácil ser verde

**Capítulo 6. No es fácil ser verde**

 **Nota de la autora: capítulo está inspirado principalmente por** _ **Wicked**_ **(tanto el libro como el musical).**

Zelena se aproxima con decisión al ataúd de cristal de Nessarose. Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de descomposición, la Bruja Mala del Este parecía dormir flotando en agua de un color extraño. Zelena sacó el frasquito de sangre de su corpiño y quitó el taponcito.

-Y por fin, el ingrediente que faltaba. Sangre de hada- dijo

Vertió el contenido en el agua. Abrió la _Grimería_ y empezó a entonar.

 _Eleka Nahmen Nahmen_

 _Ah Tum Ah Tum Eleka Nahmen_

 _Eleka Nahmen Nahmen_

 _Ah tum Ah Tum Eleka Nahmen_

Aun a riesgo de dislocarse las muñecas o los brazos, Glinda giró todo lo que pudo para ver mejor, conteniendo la respiración y preparándose para lo peor. El agua comenzó a bullir y desprender humo color verde oscuro. Zelena dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. De repente, entre el humo, una mano de largas uñas se aferró al borde del ataúd. El humo se disipó. Con una profunda bocanada, Nessarose sacó la cabeza de las aguas, su cabello pelirrojo parecía una cascada de fuego sobre su cabeza, sus ropas negras pegadas a su cuerpo. Se incorporó y lanzó una mirada desorientada a lo que estaba a su alrededor, respirando sonoramente. Por fin, su vista logró enfocar la confusa forma verde y negra. La confusión de su mirada se transformó poco a poco en reconocimiento.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, hermana- dijo Zelena con una enorme sonrisa

Ayudó a su hermana a salir del ataúd de agua y la sostuvo para evitar que se cayese. Nessarose parpadeó varias veces, retirándose el pelo de la cara, mirando confusa a todo a su alrededor. En cierto modo, era como un recién nacido, recibiendo demasiados estímulos nuevos en poco tiempo.

-Tengo algo para ti. No son los tuyos, pero su función es la misma- dijo Zelena

La bruja verde levantó una tela negra sobre la mesa, descubriendo unos zapatos de rubíes, rojos como la sangre. Glinda soltó un grito ahogado. Nessarose sonrió como una niña, su cerebro se estaba despertando, sabía lo que eran. Dejó que su hermana le calzase. Al instante, notó una poderosa corriente de magia y energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo, eliminando su letargo, volviéndola fuerte. Zelena le puso además su colgante de Bruja, con la piedra rojo sangre. Nessarose extendió los brazos al techo y unos rayos salieron de sus manos. Ambas hermanas lanzaron una risa que hizo estremecerse a todo el país del Oeste.

-Lurlina nos asista- fue capaz de decir Glinda, quien era la viva imagen del terror

 _Flashback. Muchos años atrás._

En el país de los Munchkins vivía un matrimonio de leñadores, Frex y Melena Thropp. Llevaban una vida tranquila, sin demasiados sobresaltos, cada día bastante parecido al anterior. Trabajaban mucho pero estaban bien alimentados y contaban con alguna que otra comodidad. Sucedió un día que Melena cayó enferma y su marido acudió a un curandero ambulante, conocido en el pueblo por su habilidad. El curandero logró sanar a Melena, pero sus visitas continuaron tras la recuperación de esta. Con la excusa de recuperar fuerzas, Melena se quedaba en casa mientras su esposo iba a trabajar. Y era entonces cuando el curandero ambulante acudía de visita. Dicho curandero no era un buen hombre, pues siempre pedía el precio primero antes de preguntar por la enfermedad, y gustaba de seducir a mujeres casadas. Melena, quien no tenía muchas emociones en su vida, y después de tantos años de matrimonio le gustaba saber que aún resultaba deseable a otros hombres, cayó presa fácilmente de las encantadoras palabras del curandero, quien le describía los lugares en los que había estado y ella nunca había visto. En todas sus visitas, la primera incluida, el curandero le ofrecía un elixir de un tono verde brillante, que afirmaba estaba hecho de unas plantas mágicas y misteriosas encontró un día en el jardín de la Bruja del Sur. Según afirmaba, ese elixir curaba todo mal, desde los del cuerpo, como los de la mente, como los de la timidez. Y surtía efecto, pues tras una botella, la seducción solía ser más fácil.

El curandero, habiendo obtenido lo que quería de Melena, y deseoso de ganar dinero en otro sitio, se marchó una noche, no sin antes proveer a Melena de un buen cargamento de elixir. Melena, aunque ya totalmente sana, lo seguía tomando, pues decía le iba bien a la salud. Un mes después de la desaparición del curandero, informó a su esposo esperaba un bebé. Frex no cabía en sí de alegría, mientras que Melena bebía más y más elixir, pues no estaba segura sobre la paternidad de la criatura de su vientre. Finalmente el bebé nació, una niña que lanzó un estruendoso aullido nada más llegar al mundo, aunque el de la comadrona tampoco se quedó atrás. Frex entró corriendo en la habitación, impaciente por conocer a su hija, y nada más verla, se quedó petrificado en el sitio. La niña era pequeña, con una suave pelusilla pelirroja en la cabeza, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era el color de su piel. El bebé era verde como una manzana. Como el elixir del curandero que tanto bebía Melena. La mujer lo interpretó como la marca de su pecado. Su hija pagaba las consecuencias de sus acciones con un tono de piel fuera de lo común. La pequeña fue llamada Zelena.

Pocos años después, el matrimonio tuvo un segundo bebé. Esta vez Melena, aterrada por tener otra hija verde, no tomó el elixir (se deshizo de todo tras nacer Zelena), y procuró purgar todo el que pudiese quedar en su organismo, bebiendo cada día una botella de leche de amapola. Su segunda hija no nació verde, pero el abuso de leche de amapola, que los médicos solo administraban para paliar el dolor, hizo que la pequeña naciese prematura, débil y enfermiza. La llamaron Nessarose. Frex era un padre cariñoso que quería y cuidaba con locura a sus hijas, aunque ignoraba que una de ellas no era suya. Melena, acosada por la culpa, se desvivió por cuidar a sus hijas y ser la mejor madre posible, intentando limpiar su pecado nunca confeso y compensar a las niñas que pagaban las consecuencias de sus actos. No tenía sentido mostrarse fría ni distante con las niñas, ellas no eran culpables, y aunque su visión era un recordatorio constante de su infidelidad, de su debilidad, Melena sabía que la única culpable era ella y esa era su penitencia. Las niñas tuvieron una infancia muy feliz y llena de amor.

Siendo las muchachas adolescentes, Melena, debilitada por el consumo excesivo tanto del elixir como de la leche de amapola, finalmente murió. Frex quedó desamparado y se volcó más que nunca en el cuidado de sus hijas. Ni Zelena ni Nessarose lloraron. Nunca lloraban. Ambas, a pesar de todo el amor que habían recibido, solían mostrar tendencias muy crueles cuando nadie las veía, quemando hormigas y torturando animalitos. Eran capaces de fingir cariño a sus padres, pero realmente no podían sentir amor por ningún otro ser vivo. Las niñas crecieron muy unidas, Nessarose solía enfermar con facilidad y tenía problemas de movilidad, lo que la frustraba mucho, y solía pagar esa frustración con los pájaros. Zelena siempre cuidaba de ella. Dentro de su crueldad, quizá la única persona por la que las hermanas podían sentir amor, o algo parecido, era por la otra, pues reconocían un espíritu afín.

Aunque las diferencias eran celebradas en Oz, una niña con la piel verde era demasiado hasta para ellos, y no faltaban idiotas que se burlasen del color de piel de Zelena. A Zelena en realidad no le afectaban ni las burlas ni los insultos, pues los consideraba a todos inferiores, poco más que alimañas, y sentirse insultada por un ser inferior sería denigrante para ella. Que dijesen lo que quiera, a ella le resbalaba todo. Pero eso no significaba que no planease métodos para hacerles pagar su falta de respeto. Nessarose, por su parte, se sentía continuamente frustrada por caer enferma con tanta facilidad, aunque su movilidad había mejorado con los años, seguía cansándose rápidamente con cualquier esfuerzo, lo cual aumentaba su frustración. De vez en cuando, también era el centro de algunas burlas, pero al igual que a su hermana, le resbalaban. Todos ellos eran seres inferiores y algún día pagarían cara su osadía. Tenían el poder para destruirlos, eran mejores que ellos.

Ya desde la cuna, ambas mostraron habilidades para la magia, lo que fue muy celebrado, pues el nacimiento de una bruja siempre era motivo de celebración en Oz. Frex se sentía bendecido, su familia no tenía solo una bruja, tenía dos, sin duda sus pequeñas estaban destinadas a hacer algo grande. Las niñas, en cambio, pronto descubrieron que su magia tenía grandes usos en sus diabluras. Zelena demostró un gran dominio y pasión por el fuego, mientras Nessarose lo demostró por la electricidad.

Llegó el momento en que las niñas llegaron a la edad adulta y fue entonces cuando su padre les dijo que era el momento de ir a estudiar a Shiz, la Escuela de Brujas, donde les enseñarían a usar sus poderes y alcanzar todo su potencial. Por regla general, una bruja debía ingresar en Shiz nada más manifestar su magia, pero la niña Nessarose no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para hacer el viaje y Zelena se negaba a abandonar a su hermana. Hasta ese momento en que pudieron ir juntas.

La escuela Shiz era casi tan vieja como Oz y poseía todo el conocimiento de aquel mundo. Un enorme castillo de piedra gris se erigía orgulloso entre las montañas, oculto de ojos curiosos por la vegetación. Su biblioteca contenía tantos volúmenes que cada mes una de las estanterías tenía que ser reparada debido al peso de los libros. Pero el más importante de todos esos libros, era la _Grimería_. Era el Libro de Magia, en mayúsculas. Una crónica que recopilaba todos los hechizos conocidos (y desconocidos). Había sido escrito y estudiado por todas las brujas a lo largo de los siglos. Siempre que una bruja descubría o inventaba un hechizo nuevo, debía registrarlo en el libro, para el futuro. Era el objeto más valioso de todo Oz y se protegía y cuidaba como oro en paño, su perdida, destrucción o que cayese en malas manos sería fatal para todo el mundo conocido.

Siempre debía haber cuatro brujas, una por cada punto cardinal, una por cada país de Oz y cada una de ellas tenía asignado tanto el dominio como la protección de un país. Siempre debía haber cuatro y siempre debían trasmitir sus conocimientos a la nueva generación. Las brujas tenían además una longevidad anormal hasta para los parámetros ozianos, pues debían vivir hasta que naciese una nueva bruja que las sucediese, podían mantenerse jóvenes gracias a su magia. Sus ropajes podían ser de dos colores únicamente, blancos o negros. El blanco era el color de las Brujas Buenas, el negro el de las Brujas Malas. Aunque enseñaban a las niñas a ser Brujas Buenas, pues a fin de cuentas su tarea debía ser proteger, siempre había alguna que se desviaba del camino y cambiaba sus ropajes por los negros. Y había otro detalle, solo una bruja, o un hada, podía matar a otra bruja. Fue en Shiz donde las hermanas conocieron a tres personas que tendrían una gran influencia en sus vidas, Mombi Morrible, Locasta Tattypoo y Glinda Arduenna-Upland.

Las dos primeras eran maestras, la otra alumna como ellas. Nada más conocer a Glinda, tan bonita, tan gentil, tan amable, tan lista, tan rubia, Zelena sintió puro aborrecimiento por ella.

Glinda, como su apellido indicaba, era hija de una familia noble en el país de los Quadlings, había manifestado su magia antes incluso de empezar a andar, por lo que sus padres no perdieron un segundo en inscribirla en la escuela Shiz, donde había pasado prácticamente toda su vida. Debido al estudio intensivo y sus propias habilidades naturales, era tan poderosa como inteligente. Sentía un ferviente deseo por convertirse en la protectora de su país natal, por ayudar a todo aquel que necesitase su ayuda, por, llegado el momento, trasmitir todos sus conocimientos a su sucesora, y por encima de todo hacer que sus padres se sintiesen orgullosa de ella. Sin embargo, tanto estudio e ingresar tan pronto en la escuela, la habían llevado a tener una vida muy solitaria, alejada de gente de su edad, pues la únicas personas con las que se relacionaba eran sus maestras. Razón por la cual la llegada de Zelena y Nessarose le causó una alegría inmensa, al fin podría tener amigas, esperaba de corazón que esas chicas se convirtiesen en sus amigas. Trabajarían juntas para proteger Oz, y no solo eso, también podrían hablar de sus cosas y divertirse. Amigas por fin.

Locasta era la Bruja Buena del Norte, título que casualmente había heredado de su abuela, la magia era fuerte en la familia Tattypoo. Llevaba al menos una década ejerciendo como maestra en Shiz y su trabajo le apasionaba. Le encantaba enseñar a las nuevas generaciones, tenía más vocación de maestra que de líder, no obstante ejercía ambos trabajos con mucha eficiencia. Recibió la llegada de las hermanas Thropp con mucha alegría, pues su alumna Glinda había estado mucho tiempo sola y le vendría bien relacionarse con otras personas, más aún con quienes tendría que encargarse de la protección de Oz. Lamentó, no obstante, que aún no hubiese nacido ninguna bruja nueva en su país natal. Glinda tenía a su maestra en un pedestal y había sido su modelo a seguir desde que tenía uso de razón.

Mombi Morrible no era una bruja de verdad. La magia no corría por sus venas, sin embargo, siempre había deseado serlo, por eso estudio todo lo que pudo, con la esperanza de llegar a desarrollar el poder. Estudió y estudió sin descanso, practicando hasta ser capaz de realizar hechizos y pociones. Con mucho esfuerzo, fue capaz de llegar a Shiz por su cuenta, suplicando a las brujas maestras que le permitiesen estudiar allí. Ellas se quedaron tan impresionadas por sus amplios conocimientos y por su dedicación que decidieron hacer una pequeña concesión y permitirla estudiar allí. No era bruja, pero era obvio que sabía mucho de magia y aunque no pudiese ejercerla oficialmente, podía enseñarla. Mombi pasó rápidamente de alumna a maestra, pero para su frustración, pronto comprendió que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, pese a ser capaz de realizar hechizos, seguían sin considerarla una verdadera bruja, nunca podría aspirar a ser la Bruja del Norte, siempre sería simplemente una maestra. El agradecimiento inicial que sintió por lo que ella consideraba una oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, pronto se transformó en rencor, pues nunca la considerarían una igual, porque poseían un don que ella no tenía. Mombi sabía más de magia que nadie en Oz, pero no había nacido con ella. ¿Por qué era la vida tan injusta? Lo suyo era esfuerzo de verdad, lo de las otras solo suerte.

A pesar de todo, estaba agradecida de estar en Shiz, pues allí había adquirido más conocimientos de los que podría haber hecho por su cuenta, incluso en el uso de prácticas oscuras y prohibidas. Era una maestra muy dura e inflexible. Sabía que sus alumnas la odiaban por eso, pero no le importaba, pues ella las odiaba también. Excepto a las hermanas Thropp. Pronto vio que la oscuridad estaba en sus corazones. En cualquier otra situación, Zelena y Nessarose se habrían burlado y despreciado a alguien como Mombi, pero reconocieron en ella a un espíritu a fin, alguien que, aun sin magia natural, podía enseñarles prácticas que nadie más en Shiz les enseñaría, magia que tenía más que ver con lo que ellas querían hacer. Maestra y discípulas pronto se convirtieron en aliadas, reuniéndose en secreto para estudiar magia negra.

Glinda se volcó desde el primer día en las hermanas Thropp, intentando pasar su tiempo libre con ellas, proponiendo planes que podían hacer juntas, ayudándolas con sus estudios. Estaba convencida de que eran sus amigas.

-¡NO LA SOPORTO!- gritó una noche Nessarose cuando las pesadas puertas de madera de sus aposentos se cerraron a su espalda

-¡YO TAMPOCO!- gritó a su vez Zelena

-Es tan repipi, tan complaciente, tan buena, tan atenta, tan modosita… Arggg, déjanos un rato en paz. Podría vivir un día sin ver su rubia cabecita ni esa eterna sonrisa. Un unicornio rosa vomitando arcoíris resultaría menos cursi que ella-

-Lo sé. Y esa manía de estar todo el rato buscando nuestra compañía. ¿Por qué tenemos que pagar las consecuencias de que no sepa estar sola?-

Nessarose se sentó sobre su cama, se sentía agotada. Cada día se volvía más poderosa, pero el precio era que se agotaba más fácilmente. En lugar de volverse más fuerte con la magia, el efecto era el contrario. Su hermana se apresuró en llevarle un vaso de agua y algo de comer.

-Una cosa hay que concederle, sabe más de magia que nosotras y nos ha ayudado a adelantar mucha materia en poco tiempo. Creo que solo por eso nos conviene soportarla un poco más. Podría resultarnos muy útil- razonó Zelena

-Es posible. Pero temo necesitaré algo más fuerte que el agua para ponerle buena cara-

-Seguro que Madame Morrible puede solucionar eso. Podemos esperar un rato a que te sientas mejor para ir a sus clases-

-Por mucho que me pese, creo que me acostaré ahora. Explícame mañana sus nuevas enseñanzas-

Si había algo más emocionante para maestra y alumnas que estudiar prácticas oscuras prohibidas, era estudiarlas bajo las narices de las Brujas Cardinales. Poder obtener todos esos conocimientos sin que nadie más se diera cuenta era muy estimulante. El día que descubriesen su secreto se sentirían tan humilladas. Qué dulce iba a ser su venganza.

Las palabras de Zelena sobre la utilidad que les podía proporcionar la amistad de Glinda pronto se volvieron proféticas. Glinda, que le dolía ver como Nessarose se agotaba y enfermaba tan rápido, decidió ayudarla, y conocía algo que sin duda resolvería el problema de la menor de las Thropp. Pero para eso necesitaba el permiso de las Brujas Cardinales. Existían en Oz, bajo la protección de los muros de Shiz, unos objetos con una magia muy poderosa. Eran dos pares de zapatos. Unos de plata y otros de rubíes. ¿Cuál era su origen? Los zapatos habían sido creados por la mismísima Lurlina, la reina de las hadas, que en ocasiones bajaba a la tierra de Oz, proporcionando su bendición a sus habitantes. Los zapatos tenían la habilidad de trasladar a la persona que los llevase a cualquier lugar que su corazón desease, simplemente pensando el lugar al que deseaba ir y chocando los talones tres veces. Las razones por las que los había creado y dejado allí en Oz eran un misterio, pero se decía que estaban destinados a dos hijas de hada y humano. En cualquier caso, las Brujas Cardinales los consideraron un obsequio que les permitiría proteger mejor a todos los habitantes del reino.

Glinda solicitó a sus maestras permitir a Nessarose Thropp usar esos zapatos. Alegó que los zapatos podrían ayudar a Nessarose con sus problemas de salud y de movilidad, que era una lástima que una bruja tan poderosa no pudiese alcanzar todo su potencial por algo así, y que con seguridad los zapatos solucionarían eso y le permitirían además ejercer mejor su labor como protectora de uno de los países de Oz. Presentó argumentos tan convincentes, y era tal la confianza que las Cardinales tenían depositada en la joven del Sur, que tras una semana de deliberación, decidieron que Nessarose llevase los zapatos de plata. Nessarose prefería el color rojo, pero esos eran para uso exclusivo de Lurlina o sus descendientes y eran intocables, pero los de plata sí tenía permitido llevarlos. En el momento en que los objetos tocaron sus pies, Nessarose sintió una corriente de magia recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Podía notar la fuerza, la energía, su debilidad se había marchado para siempre. Ahora podía ejercer su don en todo su potencial, sin temor a las consecuencias. Incluso se atrevería a decir que con los zapatos era incluso más poderosa.

Por fin llegó el día en que las hermanas Thropp y Madame Morrible decidieron que su hora había llegado. Estaban hartas de esperar a que sus antecesoras murieran y les cedieran el control de sus territorios, por lo que decidieron aceleran el proceso. Mombi no podía matar a las Cardinales, pues solo una bruja podía matar a una bruja, pero sí conocía venenos y pociones que permitirían a las hermanas Thropp hacerlo sin delatarse.

Las Brujas del Oeste, del Este y del Sur fallecieron una noche entre terribles padecimientos, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. La única que se salvó fue Locasta, porque esa misma noche, las hermanas lo descubrieron demasiado tarde, había tenido que regresar rápidamente al Norte para resolver un asunto.

-De acuerdo, es solo un pequeño contratiempo, nada que no podamos solucionar. Además, necesitamos que al menos una de las Brujas celebre la ceremonia de vuestra graduación, que os convierta en Brujas Cardinales oficialmente- dijo Mombi, quien veía su sueño tan próximo a cumplirse que le costaba controlar su impaciencia

-No te alteres, Mombi. Locasta moriría pronto y tú dominarás el Norte. Los malos siempre ganan- aseguró Nessarose

Glinda se despertó con la terrible noticia y quedó tan consternada que no pudo parar de llorar en toda la mañana. Las hermanas Thropp se esforzaron por mostrarse tristes también, no convenía delatarse antes de tiempo. Locasta regresó lo más rauda posible a Shiz, aunque estaba afligida por la muerte tan repentina de sus amigas y compañeras, no podía venirse abajo, ahora estaba en sus manos nombrar a la nueva generación de protectoras de Oz. Glinda en el Sur, Zelena en el Oeste y Nessarose en el Este. El show debía continuar. La ceremonia de graduación de una Bruja Cardinal era una de las más solemnes de aquella tierra, además de agridulce, pues la alegría de nombrar nuevas protectoras solía verse empañada por el hecho de que, para que esta tuviese lugar, la anterior Bruja debía morir, por lo que un triste funeral debía preceder a la ceremonia. Esta ceremonia en concreto sería recordada por la historia como el inicio del terror.

-Vamos, hermana. Desafiemos la gravedad- dijo Zelena

En cuanto ocuparon sus puestos de manera oficial, Zelena y Nessarose cambiaron sus atuendos blancos por otros negros, el color de las Brujas Malas, transformaron sus varitas en escobas y desataron el caos. Las hermanas recorrieron todos países de Oz sembrando el caos y la destrucción a su paso. En sus clases nocturnas con Mombi, habían sido capaces de crear un ejército de monos voladores, a los que pudieron dar vida gracias a los zapatos de plata, unas criaturas tan crueles y malvadas como sus creadoras. Lluvias de fuego y rayos asolaron las tierras del Este y el Oeste. No contentas con eso, las hermanas decidieron expandir sus dominios sobre el Norte y el Sur. Locasta todavía estaba de duelo por sus amigas y el ataque de las hermanas le pilló por sorpresa. Y además Mombi, a quien siempre había considerado su amiga, estaba confabulada con ellas.

Aunque la magia de Locasta muy poderosa, tenía problemas para repeler el poder de los zapatos de plata, así como los poderes combinados de dos de las brujas más poderosas que habían existido. En un momento dado de la batalla, Locasta mantenía toda su concentración en mantener el escudo que protegiese a los habitantes del Norte, pero en su afán por proteger a los demás, olvidó que también debía protegerse a sí misma. Mombi aprovechó su oportunidad para acercarse a ella y apuñalarla en el costado. Locasta cayó al suelo, los escudos cayeron, el Norte quedó a merced de las Brujas Malas.

-¿Mombi? ¿Cómo has podido?- preguntó Locasta. No estaba segura de qué le dolía más, si la herida o la traición

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? Durante años me habéis mirado por encima del hombro por no ser "una verdadera bruja". Lo mío es talento de verdad, lo vuestro pura suerte. Ha llegado mi momento de brillar- dijo con orgullo

Recogió del suelo la varita de Locasta.

-Llevo tanto tiempo soñando con esto-

Durante la ceremonia de graduación, cada nueva Bruja Cardinal recibía una varita de su predecesora. Las varitas habían sido creadas por las primeras Brujas Cardinales en los orígenes de Oz, tenían la función de canalizar la magia de sus portadoras, de aumentarla, de ayudarlas a realizar sus hechizos. La función principal de estos objetos era permitir a sus portadoras realizar más efectivamente su tarea de proteger a los ciudadanos. Claro está, que en malas manos también podía tener el efecto contrario. El objeto no es bueno o malo de por sí, todo depende del uso que decida darle aquel que lo emplea. Mombi alzó la varita e intentó utilizarla para dar el golpe final a Locasta. Nada sucedió. Únicamente una bruja (o es su defecto, un hada), podía usar las varitas. Furiosa y humillada, Mombi arrojó el objeto contra el suelo.

-Muy bien, lo haré al viejo estilo- dijo desenvainando de nuevo su daga

-Solo una bruja puede matar a otra bruja- le recordó Locasta

-Pero al menos puedo hacerte mucho daño-

Pero Locasta fue más rápida. A pesar del dolor, logró reunir las suficientes energías como para envolver la varita y a ella misma en una burbuja y escapar velozmente volando por la ventana. Herida y debilitada como estaba, solo pudo mantener el hechizo hasta llegar al bosque. Primero, intentó concentrar unas pocas fuerzas para curar su herida, al menos de manera superficial, las restantes las empleó para enviarle la varita a Glinda. Ella ya no podía protegerla, no en su estado. Lo único que podía hacer era ocultarse en un lugar secreto donde poder recuperarse. Odiaba abandonar a los habitantes bajo su protección, pero sabía que si moría sería mucho peor para ellos, pues quedarían totalmente desamparados.

Tras la desaparición de Locasta Tattypoo, Mombi se autoproclamó la Bruja Mala del Norte, sometiendo bajo su yugo a todos sus habitantes. Envió miles de partidas de búsqueda y captura tras Locasta. Mientras estuviera viva, era una amenaza para su reinado. Pero nunca tuvo éxito.

Glinda, contrariamente a lo que pensaron las hermanas Thropp, no resultó nada fácil de derrotar. De hecho, no pudieron derrotarla. La joven del sur demostró tener más poder y agallas del que las hermanas Thropp habían previsto. A pesar de la impresión que pudiese causar, Glinda no era nada dócil, sino que demostró tener el corazón de una guerrera. En cuanto supo del ataque a Gillikin, Glinda fue capaz de prever que su país sería el siguiente y se preparó. Mientras se libraba la batalla en el Norte, ella se dirigió rápidamente a Shiz, en busca del único objeto que podía ayudarla, un objeto que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía caer en manos de Zelena, los zapatos de rubíes. Fue la única vez que los usó.

-Vosotras habéis estudiado magia durante algunos años. Yo llevo preparándome para esto toda mi vida. Ignoráis la verdadera finalidad de la magia: no es la de dañar, sino la de proteger. Un corazón puro siempre será más poderoso que uno oscuro-

Con la varita del sur en una mano, la del norte en la otra, los zapatos rojos y el amor y el firme propósito de cuidar al prójimo, Glinda creó un escudo tan potente por todo Quadling que no solo no pudo ser penetrado por las hermanas Thropp, sino que las envío lejos de las fronteras del país.

Tras su intento fallido de conquistar el Sur, Zelena y Nessarose decidieron volcar sus esfuerzos en Shiz. Con la recomendación de Mombi, tomaron todos los libros que les podían resultar más útiles y más interesantes. El resto, castillo incluido, lo redujeron a cenizas. Solo se salvaron la cripta subterránea, donde eran enterradas todas las brujas, y la _Grimería_ , pues Glinda, inteligente como era, también se lo había llevado previamente junto con los zapatos. Ocultó ambos objetos en la seguridad de su castillo.

En una batalla épica, Glinda se había alzado como vencedora, con el corazón roto por la traición de aquellas a las que consideraba sus amigas. No podía salvar todo Oz, no pudo salvar a sus maestras, pero al menos protegería el país del Sur, y protegería el conocimiento de la magia para futuras generaciones. Sorprendidas de que ni con sus poderes combinados pudiesen con ella, Zelena y Nessarose se retiraron furiosas de aquella derrota, pero con la tranquilidad de saber que, al menos, dominaban casi todo el reino. Glinda caería tarde o temprano. No era una amenaza en el sentido de que, aun pudiendo hacerlo, nunca las mataría. Para Zelena y Nessarose el asesinato no era un problema, pero el corazón de Glinda era puro y nunca podría matar.

Su dominio continuó hasta la llegada del Mago de Oz, que cayó de las nubes tras un tornado, alzándose como el nuevo soberano de la Ciudad Esmeralda, la capital del reino, y frenando durante lustros la expansión de las Brujas Malas, que debieron conformarse con aterrorizar y controlar sus países.

 _Tiempo presente._

Dos figuras encapuchadas recorren las calles del país Winkie, deslizándose en silencio entre las sombras. Se mueven rápido, con movimientos ágiles y precisos. Se les agota el tiempo, deben apresurarse. Cualquier viandante que aun estuviese en la calle a esas horas, de haberlos visto habría dicho que se trataba de dos hombres. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Bajo las capuchas, bajo la apariencia de hombres, se ocultaban en realidad Dorothy y Ozma.

-Ahora que estamos en Winkie, creo que deberíamos disfrazarnos. Y también deberíamos cambiar de ruta. Zelena sabe que viajamos por el bosque y seguro volverá a mandar a sus esbirros tras nosotras. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidas-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ella puede espiarnos, pero si cambiamos de aspecto le resultará más difícil encontrarnos. Y nadie en Winkie debe saber que estamos aquí-

Acordaron que el mejor ardid sería disfrazarse de hombres, podrían pasar por un par de peregrinos llamados Fiyero y Boq, que simplemente iban de viaje.

-A veces echo de menos ser un chico- dijo Ozma/Boq

-¿En serio?- preguntó Dorothy/Fiyero

-Al menos una vez al mes-

-Comprendo. Comprendo muy bien. Tía Em solía preparar un té para el dolor, mano de santo-

-En cuanto acabe todo esto y regresemos a la Ciudad Esmeralda, me darás la receta de ese té y lo distribuiré de manera gratuita entre todas las mujeres del reino. Es una orden-

Fiyero y Boq llegaron finalmente a los escarpados terrenos próximos al castillo de Zelena. La vegetación cada vez más escasa. No había ni un alma, ni un animal, ni siquiera un insecto por ninguna parte. Parecía una ciudad fantasma. Todos los habitantes se habían ocultado en sus casas, temerosos de la tormenta eléctrica que surgía del castillo de la Bruja Mala.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Nessarose ya se había puesto al día de todo lo que había pasado desde su muerte. Al enterarse de que Dorothy se aproximaba a ellas, dejo escapar un sonido gutural.

-Deja que vengan, hermana. No, mejor. Vamos a por ella. La muerte será un regalo en comparación con lo que podría hacerle. Suplicará la muerte-

Nessarose tenía casi más deseos de venganza que Zelena. Además, al volver de entre los muertos, era mucho más sádica e impulsiva. Su magia salía por los poros de su piel, errática y más peligrosa que nunca. No terminaba de ajustarse a estar viva de nuevo, una vocecita le decía que no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Otra vocecita le pedía venganza y sufrimiento. Su muerte había sido traumática, su resurrección más todavía, no es que antes hubiese tenido mucha, pero en ese momento ya no le quedaba ni un ápice de cordura.

-Ten paciencia, hermana- dijo Zelena- La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío-

-Oh, vamos, Zelena. Por favor. Al menos causemos un poco de caos. Para celebrar que he vuelto-

-Está bien. Tú y yo, una vez más, desafiando la gravedad-

Las hermanas alzaron el vuelo en sus escobas. Nessarose desencadenó una tormenta eléctrica. Zelena una de fuego. La risa malvada de ambas resonando por el cielo. Un ejército de monos voladores salió volando en todas direcciones, dispuestos a destruir todo lo que encontrasen a su paso.

Fiyero/Dorothy y Boq/Ozma se estremecieron. Habían llegado demasiado tarde. No habían podido evitar que Zelena resucitase a su hermana. La mano de Dorothy se aferró a la empuñadura de su espada.

-Es hora de luchar-

 **En el próximo capítulo: llegó el momento del enfrentamiento final entre las heroínas y las villanas. Solo uno puede vencer. Zelena y Nessarose no están dispuestas a ser derrotadas. Dorothy y Ozma no pueden permitirse perder. El futuro de Oz está en juego. Además, la historia de la reina Langwidere.**


	7. Para bien

**Capítulo 7. Para bien**

" **I've heard it said** **  
** **That people come into our lives for a reason** **  
** **Bringing something we must learn** **  
** **And we are led** **  
** **To those who help us most to grow** **  
** **If we let them** **  
** **And we help them in return** **  
** **Well, I don't know if I believe that's true** **  
** **But I know I'm who I am today** **  
** **Because I knew you.**

 **[…]** **  
** **Because I knew you,**

 **I have been changed for good."**

 **For Good,** _ **Wicked**_

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Yo? ¿Obsesionada con un musical? ¡Qué tontería!**

 **Dreamcast de los reyes Evoldo y Anna: Tom Wu y Sandra Oh**

Mientras todo esto ocurría, la reina Langwidere se hacía cargo de la grave crisis de los refugiados. Desde la fuga de Zelena, no había día en que alguna familia de cualquier lugar de Oz no se acercase a la Ciudad Esmeralda o el País de Ev en busca de asilo y ayuda. La mayoría de ellos habían perdido su hogar o seres queridos por el ataque de monos voladores o la propia Bruja. Y tanto Langwidere como Locasta hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar a todo aquel que lo solicitase, llegando a poner dinero de las arcas reales para tal empresa. Por suerte, ambas eran muy eficientes a la hora de realizar su trabajo. La reina de Ev confiaba en que sus amigas tuviesen éxito y regresasen pronto, pues la situación no sería sostenible durante mucho más tiempo, y no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si eran derrotadas. Era un pensamiento que no permitía aparecer en su cabeza. Aunque entendía perfectamente la decisión de Ozma de hacerla permanecer allí, desearía haber podido ir con sus amigas.

Decir que Langwidere era la antítesis de Ozma quizá sería exagerar un poco, realmente tenían muchas características similares: a ambas se las había entregado una gran responsabilidad siendo muy jóvenes, ambas tenían gran capacidad de liderazgo y diplomacia, ambas se preocupaban enormemente por su pueblo y sus seres queridos, ambas eran amantes del conocimiento, ambas poseían el mismo corazón bondadoso y generoso, las mismas tendencias pacíficas y la preferencia de usar el diálogo y la razón para solucionar los problemas. Pero también tenían sus diferencias: Ozma era más emocional, mientras que Langwidere era más racional; Ozma prefería ver la belleza del mundo y era una optimista sin remedio, Langwidere era más realista y veía el mundo como realmente era, lo que no implica no viese también sus posibilidades de cambio y de mejora; no era pesimista ni fría, pero procuraba vivir con los pies en la tierra y no dejar que sus emociones nublaran su juicio. Mientras que Ozma no veía otra solución que no fuese la pacífica, Langwidere, como Dorothy, estaba dispuesta a pegar un puñetazo si era necesario, pues hay personas con las que no se puede dialogar, siendo las Brujas Malas el perfecto ejemplo. De las tres, era la más dispuesta a entrar en combate, pero removería cielo y tierra para no llegar a ese punto, siempre sería su último recurso. Desde que supo las noticias de la fuga de Zelena, había ordenado a su ejército que se preparase, para luchar si fuese necesario, pero hasta ahora la función principal de dicho ejército había sido la de proteger y defender a los ciudadanos, siempre sería su función principal. Aunque era conocida por su misericordia, también sabía ser severa y fiera, era además una persona bastante reservada y segura de sí misma. Esto último no quiere decir que no le gustase contar con el consejo de gente de su confianza (especialmente el de sus amigas), confianza que prefería reservar hasta conocer a la persona.

Langwidere había nacido poco tiempo después que Ozma, durante los primeros años de reinado del Mago de Oz. Era la hija del rey Evoldo y la reina Anna. La tierra de Ev era bastante pequeña en comparación con los demás países de Oz, y se encontraba bastante alejada, razón por la cual las Brujas no se habían tomado demasiada molestia en intentar conquistarla, pero al igual que todos los demás territorios debieron pagarles tributos hasta el ascenso al trono del Mago. El monarca de Ev gobernaba sobre su tierra, pero a su vez servía al rey Pastoria, ya que el soberano de la Ciudad Esmeralda era quien tomaba la decisión final. El rey de Ev era realmente un virrey, responsable de administrar y gobernar un país o una provincia en representación de la corona oziana, pues se encontraba tan lejos de la Ciudad Esmeralda que resultaba difícil dirigirla desde allí.

La reina Anna era conocida como la "Sabia". Era una de las mujeres más inteligentes y mejor preparadas de su época y había inculcado a su hija el amor por la sabiduría y el deseo de conocimiento. Evoldo y ella se habían conocido en la biblioteca real, cuando el primero era aún un príncipe. Sus padres habían organizado un baile con la esperanza de que encontrase esposa entre alguna de las mujeres nobles de Ev. El príncipe, abrumado por tanta gente, se había refugiado en su lugar favorito, la biblioteca, y fue allí donde la vio por primera vez. Anna era una dama bonita, pero no fue esto lo primero que atrajo al príncipe, sino su agudeza mental y su cultura, pues eran las cualidades que la hacían realmente atractiva. La dama, que se aburría fácilmente en los bailes, había buscado refugio y entretenimiento en la soledad y quietud de la biblioteca real, un lugar que soñaba visitar desde niña. Los jóvenes pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando, discutiendo sobre sus libros favoritos o temas filosóficos, hasta que fueron descubiertos por uno de los mayordomos reales, que los obligó (por órdenes de los reyes) a volver al baile. Lo que comenzó como admiración intelectual, pronto se convirtió en amor, que desembocó en matrimonio y el nacimiento de Langwidere. El pequeño reino de Ev alcanzó su máximo esplendor gracias a la sabia administración de sus monarcas, aumentando su importancia e influencia en el resto de Oz. La reina se destacada además por el amor a su pueblo y, para su desgracia, fue ese mismo amor lo que la llevó a una muerte prematura. Solía visitar los hospitales del reino, para conocer el estado en que se encontraban, cómo trataban a los pacientes y cómo mejorar, en la medida de lo posible su estancia allí o su recuperación. Durante una de estas visitas cayó gravemente enferma, actuando la enfermedad tan deprisa que ni los mejores médicos tuvieron tiempo de salvarla. El pueblo guardó luto durante un mes y supuso un golpe muy duro tanto para el rey como para la princesa.

La princesa Langwidere siempre había sido una muchacha muy tímida, pero la pérdida de su madre a la tierna edad de 11 años la volvió aún más reservada, dejando de hablar durante un tiempo. La princesa además descubrió de mala manera la labor tan grande que ejercía su madre, la "reina sabia". Unos pocos años atrás, el rey Evoldo empezó a mostrar síntomas de una extraña enfermedad que le hacía olvidar las cosas. Empezó con cosas pequeñas, cosas que acababan de decirle, fechas o eventos importantes, pero había ido creciendo hasta hacer que resultase difícil planificar o resolver problemas. La reina no podía permitir que eso se supiese, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para dirigir y administrar el reino ella sola, haciendo creer que eran dos quienes lo hacían. Al mismo tiempo, cuidaba de su marido y le ayudaba a ejercitar su memoria. Y cuidaba de su hija, protegiéndola de aquella triste realidad. Desde su muerte, la enfermedad de Evoldo había ido a peor, era bastante habitual que se desorientase o no supiese en qué momento vivía. Cada vez que desaparecía, los criados y la princesa le buscaban por doquier, encontrándole casi siempre en la biblioteca, preguntando por su "reina sabia", estaba tan perdido sin ella. Langwidere, aun siendo una niña, decidió tomar las riendas del gobierno en nombre de su padre, no permitiendo jamás que nadie supiese que era realmente ella quien dirigía todo, pues seguro muchos querrían aprovechar la debilidad del rey en su beneficio. La joven princesa sufría al ver como la brillante mente de su padre se apagaba por una enfermedad tan cruel e injusta a la que no eran capaces de poner freno. Su padre no podía cuidar de ella, ella tendría que cuidar de su padre. Fue ese el momento en el que empezó a usar máscaras de forma permanente. No podía mostrar debilidad, no podía parecer vulnerable, nadie podía saber realmente lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, por lo que ocultó su rostro al mundo.

Sucedió que, cuando contaba con 20 años, se presentó en el palacio un ser que se hacía llamar el rey Nome. Se trataba del autonombrado líder de los gnomos de roca, unos seres que vivían bajo tierra, enterrando metales y piedras preciosas y odiaban a los que vivían en la superficie, llegando incluso a secuestrar y esclavizar a todos aquellos que se aventurasen y excavasen en busca de esas piedras preciosas. Se presentó como un amigo que quería hacer Ev grande de nuevo. Para ello, era necesario que derrocasen a la reina Ozma, quien gobernaba injustamente y desde muy lejos. Langwidere solo había visto a la reina Ozma una vez, el día que había sido coronada, acudió allí en representación de Ev y de su padre, a quien excusó diciendo que se sentía indispuesto. Tuvieron una pequeña reunión y desde ese día todos los asuntos oficiales habían sido tratados por carta. Langwidere quería tener buenas relaciones con la reina, pero por miedo a que una salida pudiese empeorar el estado de su padre o revelarlo al mundo, la princesa siempre había hecho todo lo posible por evitar viajes y reuniones con Ozma. Aunque desde la muerte la reina vivían bastante aislados, todas las noticias que Langwidere había recibido de Ozma la señalaban como una soberana justa y benévola, pero la princesa quería juzgar por ella misma. Además, su instinto le gritaba que no confiase en el rey Nome. Y Langwidere se fiaba siempre de su instinto.

No pudiendo confiar en nadie más para realizar la importante misión, decidió que ella misma se infiltraría en el Castillo Esmeralda para conocer a la reina. Dejó a su padre al cuidado de Jane, una excelente artesana que no solo fabricaba sus máscaras, sino que también había sido su única amiga y aliada desde la muerte de su madre. Nadie conocía su verdadero rostro, por lo que dejó atrás su máscara, se vistió con sencillez y se presentó en la Ciudad Esmeralda como una joven sirvienta llamada Azkadelia, deseosa de servir a su reina. Unos pocos meses fueron suficientes para que la desconfiada muchacha viese que Ozma no solo era la legítima soberana, sino que era la mejor que podían tener, y que aquella joven se merecía tanto su puesto como el amor de su pueblo. En cuanto volvió a Ev, rechazó educadamente la propuesta del rey Nome, pues además había visto que las verdaderas intenciones de aquel ser eran muy oscuras. El rey Nome juró venganza y declaró la guerra. El verdadero deseo del rey Nome era esclavizar a todos los "seres de arriba" y alzarse él como tirano. Langwidere dejó atrás sus reservas y confesó toda verdad a la reina Ozma, quien le ofreció su sincera amistad. Con la ayuda de las Brujas Buenas y Dorothy Gale, derrotaron al rey Nome, quien jamás volvió a subir a la superficie.

Por primera vez en su vida, Langwidere, quien había estado siempre sola y se había hecho cargo de todo, encontró la amistad en Ozma y Dorothy. Aprendió a confiar en otras personas. No siempre pensaban igual, pero por eso llegaban siempre a las mejores soluciones, porque todas proporcionaban los diferentes puntos de vista de un mismo asunto. Muchas veces se complementaban, proporcionaban un balance a la otra, un término medio. Cuando Ozma se excedía de optimismo, Langwidere le frenaba y recordaba que a veces hay que mirar la realidad como es; cuando Langwidere era demasiado realista, Ozma le recordaba la importancia de tener esperanza en que las cosas pueden mejorar. Langwidere recordaba a Ozma que a veces debía pensar con la cabeza, Ozma que a veces hay que escuchar al corazón. Dorothy siempre era el punto intermedio entre ambas. Las tres muchachas tenían sus diferencias, pero su amistad las había cambiado para bien.

Ozma le propuso una monarquía conjunta, Langwidere podría tener más poder y más participación en las decisiones del reino, además de encargarse de las tierras más alejadas de Oz, estableciendo una alianza fuerte y sólida basada en la amistad y la confianza. Fue tras la batalla contra el rey Nome cuando Langwidere decidió alzarse como legítima soberana de Ev y su padre pudo descansar al cuidado de especialistas en su enfermedad. Además, Glinda se convirtió en su protectora, al igual que Locasta lo era de Ozma. Durante los años siguientes, la amistad de las reinas había crecido mucho, Langwidere empezó a mostrarse menos reservada, un poco más relajada, recordó que la compasión no es sinónimo debilidad, volvió a sentir una felicidad que no experimentaba desde la muerte de su madre. Seguía llevando máscara, pero más que para ocultarse del mundo, porque la había transformado en su corona, en su seña de identidad. El día que Ozma le propuso establecer una república y unas elecciones, Langwidere no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Aunque estaba muy preparada y se le daba muy bien gobernar, era un puesto que no había pedido, le había sido impuesto por las circunstancias de su nacimiento, había asumido esa responsabilidad pero no quería forzar a nadie a cargar con ella. Si una persona, voluntariamente, decidía que quería esa responsabilidad, y el pueblo estaba de acuerdo, suya sería, pero después de haberlo experimentado en su propia piel no quería ese mismo destino para nadie que no lo eligiese. Además, Langwidere no sentía especial interés por el romance ni la maternidad, por lo que dudaba tuviese un heredero. Ozma sería la última soberana de Oz y Langwidere sería la última soberana de Ev.

Langwidere paseaba nerviosamente por los enormes pasillos del salón real, ansiosa por recibir cualquier noticia. Ella y Locasta se comunicaban muy a menudo y lo último que le había dicho la Bruja Buena era que sus amigas ya estaban en las inmediaciones del Castillo del Este, así como del reciente ataque de las Brujas Malas. Langwidere quería ir con ellas, quería ayudarlas. Sabía que Ozma intentaría parlamentar con Zelena y Nessarose, intentaría resolverlo por la vía pacífica, pero las Brujas Malas no eran gente con la que se pudiese dialogar. El diálogo no servía, era preciso la lucha. Y solo Dorothy y ella estarían dispuestas a ello. No quería que nada malo le ocurriese a sus amigas. Después de tantos años de soledad, de cargar ella sola con el peso de todo, por fin tenía gente en quien confiar, gente que la quería. No deseaba perderlo a manos de dos locas malvadas.

Llamaron a la puerta, era uno de sus mensajeros, no traía buenas nuevas. En ausencia de la reina, en secreto, los lores habían decidido actuar por su cuenta y no solo preparar los ejércitos, sino enviarlos con un claro mensaje de guerra contra el país del Oeste.

-Esto es un claro acto de insubordinación. De traición. Sus órdenes eran proteger a los ciudadanos, no marchar a la guerra. Su acto solo puede empeorarlo todo. ¿Pero qué obsesión tienen los hombres con la guerra? ¿Qué tienen en contra de proteger la vida? He de hablar con Locasta- dijo la reina

Se acercó al espejo que colgaba de la pared y realizó el hechizo que Glinda le había enseñado. Era la única magia que sabía hacer. El rostro de Locasta apareció a los pocos segundos.

-Saludos majestad, con vuestro permiso iré al grano: estamos en una situación crítica- dijo Locasta, pues sabía que a la reina no le gustaba la charla insustancial, por muy de cortesía que fuese

-Lo sé. Los nobles han desobedecido órdenes directas tanto mías como de la reina. No sólo han cometido traición, sino que estoy segura empeorarán mucho la situación. En cuanto la Bruja vea los ejércitos se sentirá atacada y desplegará su propio ejército contra nosotros. Acabo de enviar a mi ejército a proteger a los civiles y defenderlos. Nos habría atacado igualmente, cierto es, pero ahora será más salvaje. ¿Qué sabemos de Dorothy y Ozma?-

-Están muy próximas al castillo de Zelena. Lamentablemente, llegan tarde, pues Zelena ha logrado resucitar a Nessarose-

Langwidere no pudo evitar soltar una maldición.

-Eso mismo dije yo- dijo Locasta

-Me siento tan impotente. ¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer? Debí ir con ellas. Debí ir yo en lugar de Ozma…-

No era que Langwidere no tuviese fe en sus amigas, confiaba en ellas más que en nadie más en el mundo, sabía que si alguien podía derrotar a las Brujas, eran ellas. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sido mejor que fuera ella en lugar de Ozma. Ozma intentaría dialogar con las Brujas, convencerlas de abandonar su camino malvado, su plan de venganza. Intentaría convencerlas para redimirse, poner fin a todo de un modo pacífico. Pero Langwidere pensaba que, en aquel caso, el diálogo no servía, se precisaba más severidad. Los crímenes de las Brujas no podían ser perdonados. El único modo de derrotar a las Brujas Malas de una vez y para siempre, era matándolas. Aunque apenas habían tenido tiempo para hablar de ello, sabía que Dorothy estaba de acuerdo con ella en aquel aspecto. Dorothy y Langwidere harían lo que hay que hacer, pero Ozma no.

-Se encuentran a tanta distancia… ¿Hay algún modo de ver lo que están haciendo?- preguntó la reina

-Lo hay. Pero no me gusta utilizarlo. Es una violación a la intimidad- dijo Locasta

-Es una situación desesperada-

Aún con sus reservas, Locasta lo hizo. Mirando a través del espejo, la Bruja del Norte y la reina de Ev fueron testigos de la batalla.

-Maldición. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea- farfullaba Dorothy pegando patadas al suelo

-Cálmate, querida mía- decía Ozma

-¡No quiero calmarme! Nessarose ha vuelto y parece estar más loca que nunca. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde, es todo culpa mía-

-No lo es-

-Sí. Sí que lo es. Pudimos usar los zapatos de plata y habríamos llegado aquí hace mucho. Pero… pero… Pero me daba miedo usarlos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque son muy poderosos. Aunque la magia es algo natural en mí, he pasado mucho tiempo sin usarla y… me da miedo que me consuma, me da miedo no poder controlarla. Me da miedo que la magia se me suba a la cabeza y volverme malvada. Me daba miedo que Zelena, que sabe más de magia que yo, usase algún truco para quitarme los zapatos, y entonces sí estaríamos perdidas. Y también…- al decir esto último se sonrojó- quería pasar más tiempo contigo-

-Dorothy, mi amor, yo también quería pasar más tiempo contigo. No me arrepiento de este viaje-

-Pero no puedo evitar pensar que mi deseo egoísta ha dado el tiempo necesario a Zelena para lograr su plan. Pero pienso enmendar mi error. No permitiré que causen ningún daño más a Oz-

Mientras tanto, las hermanas Thropp se habían retirado a su castillo, preparándose para la llegada de sus enemigas.

-Deja que vengan, deja que vengan- decía Nessarose con voz chillona

-No pienso volver a dejar entrar a esas mocosas en mi casa. Me ha costado mucho reconstruir el castillo- dijo Zelena mientras se colocaba su sombrero frente al espejo

-Pues vamos a su encuentro. Me aburre esperar. Y ahora estarán todavía desconcertadas por la sorpresa-

Zelena miró a su hermana. Desde que había vuelto parecía… más impaciente, más imprudente, más temeraria.

-No debemos subestimarlas. Aunque odio admitirlo, son más poderosas de lo que parece. Mira lo que pudo hacer esa niñita incluso antes de saber que tenía poderes-

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Zelena. Estaba allí presente. Yo fui a la que tiraron una casa encima-

Nessarose giró sobre sus talones y como un torbellino se sumergió en el estudio de la _Grimería_ , en ningún otro sitio mejor podía encontrar un buen modo de vengarse. Cada vez que veía un pasaje nuevo, sonreía cruelmente.

-Pagarán por lo que te hicieron. Y por lo que me hicieron a mí. Te lo prometo- dijo Zelena

-Lo sé, hermana. Lo sé-

-Tengo un último regalo para ti. Pensaba usarlo contra Glinda, pero creo que tú sabrás darle un buen uso-

-Tantos regalos y yo no tengo nada para ti-

-Que hagas un buen uso de esto será suficiente regalo para mí-

Glinda no había hecho un solo sonido desde que las hermanas habían vuelto al castillo. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y con el pelo cubriéndole la cara, pero no dormía, estaba atenta a todo lo que ocurría. Durante todo el tiempo que había durado su cautiverio, había tenido tiempo de examinar de cerca las cadenas que la aprisionaban. En lugar de grilletes, los eslabones terminaban en una tira de cuero negra, eran unas muñequeras hechas para impedir que realizase su magia, razón por la cual no había escapado. Pero desde el primer día no había parado de buscar otro modo de liberarse, un modo más humano. Tenía las muñecas en carne viva, pero también había conseguido dar un poco de sí a las muñequeras. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía hacer para soltarse finalmente, pero no estaba segura, y como solo tenía una oportunidad no lo había hecho todavía. Pero sabía que no podía esperar mucho más.

Dorothy y Ozma caminaban por el patio del castillo del oeste, preparadas. Antes de llegar a la puerta, entre una humareda negra, aparecieron Zelena y Nessarose.

-Vaya, vaya. Dottie, majestad- Zelena hizo un amago de reverencia burlona- Cómo habéis crecido-

-Hola, Dorothy. Al fin nos conocemos formalmente- dijo Nessarose

-Zelena y Nessarose Thropp, Brujas del Oeste y del Este, yo, la reina Ozma, hija del rey Pastoria y la reina hada Lurlina, soberana de Oz, vengo a parlamentar con vosotras. Confío en que, mediante el diálogo, podamos llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, sin necesidad de que nadie más sufra- dijo Ozma

-¿En serio?- preguntó Zelena

-Por favor, este hermoso reino ya ha sufrido bastante. Si os rendís, si entregáis vuestras varitas, si nos devolvéis a Glinda la Bruja Buena del Norte, seréis sometidas a un juicio justo-

-Algo me dice que no somos muy populares entre los miembros del jurado- dijo Nessarose

-No se os encerrará de nuevo. Os retiraréis a un lugar alejado donde podréis vivir en paz durante el resto de vuestra vida. Nadie os molestará y yo misma financiaré vuestro retiro y me encargaré de que no os falte de nada. Igual que hice con Mombi. Pero para ello, debéis rendiros y darme vuestra solemne promesa de que no volveréis a hacer daños a los ciudadanos de Oz-

-Nessarose- dijo Dorothy- Siento mucho lo que ocurrió. Yo no quería matarte, no quería matar a nadie. Fue un accidente. Mi casa fue arrastrada por un tornado y tuvo la mala suerte de aterrizar sobre ti. Pero te aseguro no era mi intención hacerte ningún daño. Sé que llegan 20 años tarde, pero te ruego aceptes mis disculpas-

Las hermanas Thropp intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

-De acuerdo. Nos rendimos- dijeron al unísono

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ozma totalmente perpleja

-Sí. Nos habéis convencido. A partir de ahora abandonamos el mal y nos dedicaremos a hacer cosas buenas. Nos trasladaremos a una casita en el bosque, cocinaremos galletitas para los vecinos y nos haremos trencitas la una a la otra- dijo Zelena

-Se están burlando de nosotras- dijo Dorothy apretando la empuñadura de su espada

-Ja ja. Perdona, Dorothy. Pero después de tantos años encerrada quién podría culparme de querer buscar un poco de diversión. Está bien, tengo otra oferta. Entrégate-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tú cometiste el principal agravio. Si te entregas, mi hermana y yo prometemos dejar en paz a los habitantes de Oz-

-¡Jamás!- exclamó Ozma

-No me lo creí cuando tenía 15 años. ¿Crees que me lo voy a creer ahora?- preguntó Dorothy con ironía

-Menos mal, creí que realmente era tan tonta como parecía- rió Nessarose

-Se acabó la charla- dijo Dorothy

-No. Esperad- dijo Ozma

-Cállate, reinecita. Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Kansas- dijo Zelena mientras surgían bolas de fuego de sus manos

-Al fin empieza la diversión- dijo Nessarose al tiempo que surgían rayos de sus manos

Ozma y Dorothy se pusieron alerta al instante, esperando el ataque, planificando la defensa. Las combatientes se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con un hacha. Y de pronto, Nessarose atacó. Pero Dorothy fue más rápida. Desenvainó su espada y rápidamente la hizo girar en el aire, creando así un escudo protector.

-Otra con burbujitas. Le ha enseñado Glinda, ¿a qué sí?- dijo Nessarose

-Por favor, no tenemos por qué luchar- intentó de nuevo razonar Ozma

-Cállate, Ozma. Empiezas a resultarme más irritante que la rubita. Vamos hermana, juntas-

Y las hermanas Thropp atacaron al unísono. Dorothy sujetaba su espada con firmeza, repeliendo todos los ataques. Ozma sacó su varita y reforzó el escudo a su alrededor.

-Ooooh, pero atacad o algo. Si solo os quedáis ahí quietas resulta muy aburrido- dijo Nessarose con una pataleta

-Son demasiado nobles como para atacar, querida hermana. Esa es nuestra ventaja- dijo Zelena

La bruja verde envolvió el escudo en una ardiente bola de fuego. Dentro, Dorothy y Ozma parpadeaban, cegadas por el fuego. Empezaba a hacer mucho calor, Dorothy notaba como le corrían gotas de sudor por la espalda. Cruzó una mirada con Ozma.

-¿Yo ataco y tú defiendes?-

-Como siempre- asintió Ozma

Las dos mujeres expandieron el escudo, pillando desprevenidas a las hermanas, que se vieron obligadas a retroceder. Cuando se disipó el humo, pudieron ver a Dorothy, espada en mano, y a Ozma, preparada para alzar las defensas al mínimo movimiento.

-Es vuestra última advertencia, hermanas Thropp. Rendíos y se os mostrará misericordia- dijo Ozma con el tono que usaba para dar órdenes

-Escupimos en tu misericordia- dijo Zelena, enfatizando su palabras con un escupitajo

Nessarose decidió que ya era hora de usar sus zapatos.

-Vais a saber lo que es que te tiren una casa encima-

Y según terminó de decirlo, desplomó una de las torres de piedra del castillo sobre ellas

-Tranquila, Zeli. Luego la vuelvo a poner en su sitio-

Mientras Ozma evitaba que la torre cayese sobre ellas, Dorothy lanzaba ataques a las brujas, las cuales respondían con más ataques. En un momento dado, uno de los ataques de Dorothy, más fuerte de lo que las brujas habían planeado, las alcanzó, tirándolas al suelo.

-Se han vuelto más fuertes, eso tengo que reconocérselo- dijo Zelena

Y dicho esto, alzó el vuelo, seguida rápidamente por su hermana. Ozma y Dorothy las siguieron. Desde lo alto, Zelena y Nessarose pudieron ver un curioso espectáculo en la lejanía. Un grupo de soldados, con los estandartes de los países de Oz, marchando hacia la ciudad.

-Envían al ejército contra nosotras. ¡Eso no es justo!- dijo Zelena

-¿Qué? Es imposible. Di órdenes explícitas de no hacerlo. Ni siquiera se ha cumplido el plazo límite- exclamó Ozma incrédula y traicionada

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, habrá que darles trabajo- dijo Nessarose con una sonrisa tan siniestra que helaba la sangre

-No se atreverán…- dijo Dorothy, quien, por desgracia, se temía algo así

Zelena empezó a prender fuego a los hogares de los Winkies. Mientras, Nessarose atacó a los soldados que más próximos estaban. El caos se desató. Por todas partes los ciudadanos corrían despavoridos, intentando ponerse a salvo, apagar los incendios que consumían sus casas y sus posesiones, proteger a sus familias. Entre el humo y las llamas Ozma podía ver algunos cuerpos inmóviles.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA! Esto es entre nosotras cuatro, no involucréis a mi gente. Son inocentes- suplicó la reina

-Por eso es más divertido- se burló Zelena

Nessarose compartía el poder que le daban los zapatos de rubíes con su hermana, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

-Si ellas van a usar objetos mágicos de hada, nosotras también- dijo Dorothy sacando los zapatos de plata de su mochila

-¡HEY! ¡Esos son mis zapatos!- exclamó Nessarose reconociéndolos al instante- ¡Además de asesina, ladrona!-

-¡Llevo 20 años pidiendo perdón por algo que fue un accidente!- exclamó Dorothy, harta de aquella acusación

-Tú sí que eres un accidente- dijo Nessarose mientras le lanzaba un poderoso rayo

Dorothy fue capaz de activar el escudo a tiempo. Le pasó los zapatos a Ozma.

-Protege la ciudad-

-Nunca los he usado- dijo Ozma

-Los hizo tu madre. Sabrás usarlos-

Si Dorothy confiaba en ella, toda duda de Ozma se disipaba. Se descalzó rápidamente y puso los zapatos de plata. Al instante pudo notar el poder recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Ahora igualaban en fuerza y magia a las brujas. Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y se concentró. Dejó que la embargase el amor por su pueblo y por Dorothy, dejó que la magia fluyese. Una enorme escudo empezó a surgir del suelo, alzándose, cubriendo finalmente toda la ciudad como si de una cúpula se tratase, protegiendo a todos sus ciudadanos. A todos, excepto a la propia reina. En su empeño por proteger a los demás, se había olvidado de sí misma, como siempre, pero para eso ya estaba Dorothy. Zelena intentó atacar a la soberana por la espalda, siendo repelida por Dorothy.

-No pienso retirarme esta vez- dijo la bruja, y atacó de nuevo

Dorothy notaba como la adrenalina empezaba a ser sustituida por el cansancio. Estaba tan cansada de tanta lucha, tanta destrucción y tanta pérdida.

-Zelena, por favor, detén toda esta locura de una vez- casi suplicó

-Antes prefiero la muerte-

-Esto no es solo por mí, ¿verdad? Tu venganza. No es por mí, ni por Ozma, ni por Glinda-

-Lamento informarte de que no eres el centro de mi universo, Dorothy. Quiero caos, quiero destrucción, quiero gobernar sobre un trono de cenizas. Y nadie en todo Oz, ni el Mago que hubo ni ningún otro, será capaz de detenerme-

Zelena no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Dorothy tampoco, pero cometió el mismo error que Ozma, en su empeño con proteger a los demás, olvidó protegerse a sí misma. Aprovechando la distracción que le había concedido su hermana, Nessarose aprovechó que Dorothy mantenía una parte de su concentración en proteger a la reina y la otra en hablar con Zelena para atacarla. El rayo la alcanzó en el costado, haciéndola caer al suelo por el dolor. Sus defensas cayeron. Nessarose corrió hacia ella y la levantó del suelo con un fuerte tirón de pelo. Dorothy lanzó un grito pero a pesar del dolor y de estar de espaldas fue capaz de situar el filo de su espada muy próximo a las costillas de la bruja. Sabía el lugar exacto donde debía clavarlo para acabar con ella.

-Te odio- escupió Nessarose- No te haces una idea de cuánto te odio y de cómo voy a disfrutar haciéndote sufrir-

-El mejor modo no es atacándola a ella, sino a su amada- apuntó Zelena

-¡NO!- Dorothy alzó de nuevo el escudo sobre Ozma

Nessarose le tiró de nuevo del pelo, exponiendo todo su cuello. Se sacó una aguja del bolsillo.

-Es un regalo de Zelena. La maldición del sueño. Peor que la muerte. Caerás en un profundo sueño del que no podrás despertar y mientras duermas, tu alma irá al Inframundo, donde sufrirás constantemente, incapaz de escapar de él, incapaz de ponerle fin. Sufrirás y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Es una tortura continua-

Dorothy solo tenía que ser más rápida y clavarle la espada antes que ella la aguja, o al mismo tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Ozma, de espaldas a ella, concentrando toda su energía en proteger a su pueblo. De repente, sin saber por qué, Dorothy recordó una de las últimas cosas que le dijo su querida tía Em antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

-Nunca pierdas tu buen corazón, Dorothy. Es la magia más poderosa de todas-

Dorothy dejó caer la espada. El ruido metálico alertó a Ozma, quien se giró, quedando horrorizada ante la escena que ocurría a su espalda, incapaz de hacer nada, pues el escudo de Dorothy sobre ella seguía levantado.

-Nunca me derrotaréis, Brujas, porque poseo el arma más poderosa de todas: el amor de la gente- dijo Dorothy con determinación

-Agggg, por favor hermana, hazlo ya- dijo Zelena asqueada

-Será un placer- dijo Nessarose

Las miradas de Dorothy y Ozma se encontraron. Ozma estaba aterrorizada, Dorothy, en cambio, no. Solo podía mirarla con amor.

-Nunca pierdas tu buen corazón, Ozma. Es la magia más poderosa de todas- dijo

La aguja atravesó su piel. El veneno recorrió rápidamente su torrente sanguíneo. Dorothy cerró los ojos y cayó pesadamente al suelo. El escudo protector sobre Ozma también cayó. La reina corrió rápidamente hacia su amada, tomándola en brazos, llamándola por su nombre entre lágrimas, intentando despertarla inútilmente. Las Brujas se deleitaban con su dolor, bailando, celebrando su pequeña victoria. Ozma fue capaz de crear una burbuja a su alrededor, pero las hermanas Thropp ya no estaban interesadas en ellas, ni siquiera en seguir atemorizando a los Winkies, sino que alzaron el vuelo y regresaron al castillo para celebrarlo en condiciones.

Ozma acunaba Dorothy entre sus brazos, llorando y suplicando que despertase. El dolor que sentía solo era comparable al que sintió cuando Mombi mató a Jack Pumpkinhead, más fuerte incluso. Los Winkies observaban la escena, incapaces de creerse lo que veían sus ojos, empezando a perder la esperanza.

 **La reina Anna de Ev debe su nombre a un personaje de** _ **Emerald**_ _ **City**_ **y está parcialmente inspirada en la monarca Isabel de Portugal.**

 **Langwidere está parcialmente inspirada en Lyanna Mormont de** _ **Juego de Tronos**_ **. Askadelia es el nombre de uno de los personajes principales de** _ **Tin Man**_ **.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: las Brujas celebran su victoria mientras Ozma, con el corazón endurecido por el destino de su amada, está decidida a acabar con ellas de una vez y para siempre, sin piedad. La historia del Mago de Oz.**


	8. Grande y Poderoso

**Capítulo 8. Grande y Poderoso**

 **Nota de la autora: inspirada por la película** _ **Oz, un Mundo de Fantasía**_ **. Y por cierto, en esta historia su nombre es Óscar, no Walsh, ya que no tiene ninguna conexión con la serie.**

Locasta y la reina Langwidere fueron testigos de todo lo sucedido, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Locasta, por favor, tráelas aquí- dijo Langwidere intentando transmitir serenidad a su voz

Locasta envió una burbuja que trajo a Ozma y Dorothy de vuelta al castillo. Mientras ambas eran atendidas, Langwidere convocó una reunión de emergencia con los lores.

La sala estaba sumida en un silencio mortal. Las noticias del ataque a Winkie y la caída de Dorothy ya eran conocidas por todos. Langwidere presidía la mesa. Aunque no podían ver su rostro, por la tensión de sus hombros los lores sabían que no estaba contenta y se lanzaban miradas los unos a los otros para ver quién hablaba primero. Ninguno quería hacerlo. Finalmente, lord Maguire carraspeó.

-¡Recibieron órdenes explícitas de no enviar a los ejércitos y las han desobedecido!- estalló la reina

Todos bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

-Majestad, pensamos que…- empezó lord Maguire

-¡Ha sido un claro acto de traición! La reina Ozma les ordenó esperar hasta que tuviesen noticias suyas. No lo hicieron. Actuaron a espaldas de ambas. ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Acaso pensaron? ¿De verdad crecían que un ejército lograría derrotar a una Bruja? Solo han conseguido empeorar la situación. Zelena y Nessarose atacaron Winkie porque se sintieron amenazadas-

-Majestad, ruego disculpéis mi atrevimiento, pero con mucha seguridad las Brujas Malas habrían atacado igualmente- dijo lord Baum con voz más débil de lo habitual

-No lo niego. Pero precisamente por eso acudieron la reina Ozma y lady Dorothy, a detenerlas, a intentar evitar que algo así pudiese suceder. Con sus actos, señores, solo han conseguido provocarlos. Todas las vidas que se perdieron anoche pesan sobre sus conciencias-

-Majestad- se aventuró a decir el general Bolger- ¿Cómo se encuentra lady Gale?-

-Viva. Estable. Sumida en la maldición del sueño. Los médicos están con ella pero es algo que solo la magia puede arreglar. Señores, en estos momentos la reina Ozma no se encuentra en condiciones de reunirse con nosotros, por lo que en su nombre les ordeno envíen a sus ejércitos a socorrer a todas las víctimas inocentes y acojan a todos los refugiados que acudan pidiendo ayuda. Si incumplen esta orden, les juro por mi colección de máscaras que pasarán el resto de sus vidas limpiando los establos reales-

Lord Haley-Lahr iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor y simplemente asintió. Ni el Espantapájaros, el León ni el Hombre de Hojalata abrieron la boca durante un solo momento, fueron más listos. Una vez finalizada la reunión, los lores acudieron raudos a cumplir las órdenes de la reina, mientras que ella y sus amigos fueron a los aposentos de Dorothy.

La heroína de Kansas estaba tumbada sobre su cama, arropada con la suave sábana. Su rostro parecía tranquilo y apacible, pero su conciencia sufría las terribles pesadillas del Inframundo, un horror del que solo escaparía despertando, algo que no podía hacer por su cuenta. Ozma estaba junto a ella, las lágrimas no habían dejado de caer de sus ojos ni un solo momento, sosteniendo la mano de Dorothy. Locasta estaba en el otro lado la cama, intentando inútilmente proporcionar algún tipo de consuelo a su hija, pero ella misma estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse fuerte. Judy y Finley estaban a los pies de la cama. Nadie hablaba. Langwidere siempre había odiado que la viesen llorar, pero ver a sus mejores amigas en ese estado le dolía en el alma.

-Amigos- dijo el Espantapájaros- No podemos rendirnos. Dorothy no lo habría querido. Debemos seguir adelante por ella. Tenemos que conservar la esperanza. Al final, el bien y el amor siempre ganan-

Ozma pareció reaccionar ante las palabras del Espantapájaros. Se secó las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, amigo Espantapájaros. No podemos rendirnos. He de regresar al país del Oeste. Debo detener a las Brujas Malas de una vez por todas. Esta vez no fallaré-

Acarició con amor la trenza de Dorothy y, con decisión, abandonó la habitación, dejando a su amada al cuidado de sus amigos.

-¡Ozma!- Langwidere corrió por el pasillo tras ella

-Tenías razón, amiga mía. No se puede razonar con Zelena. Es necesario acabar con ellas, de una vez y para siempre- dijo Ozma

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Haré lo que hay que hacer. Por favor, cuida de mi amada en mi ausencia-

La mirada de Ozma era fría, dura, carente de sentimiento. Langwidere sintió miedo, nunca había visto esa mirada en Ozma. Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Ozma chocó los talones de los zapatos de plata tres veces y desapareció. Langwidere sentía verdadero miedo y preocupación por su amiga, no porque temiese su fracaso, sino más bien su éxito. Langwidere, ella era diferente, ella podía condenar a las Brujas Malas a muerte, o hacerlo ella misma y no le afectaría demasiado. Pero Ozma, la cambiaría para siempre. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, lo que más admiraba Langwidere de su amiga era su capacidad para perdonar y conservar la esperanza. A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido en su vida, el corazón de Ozma estaba lleno de amor y compasión. La reina Langwidere no perdonaba tan rápido, si traicionabas su confianza, debías trabajar mucho para recuperarla. La soberana de Oz temía que su amiga perdiese sus mejores cualidades por culpa del dolor.

Mientras tanto, en el oscuro castillo del Oeste, las risas y exclamaciones de celebración atravesaban los sólidos muros de piedra. Nessarose bailaba por la sala y se reían sin parar, celebrando su victoria contra su enemiga.

-¡Los malos siempre ganan!-

-Así aprenderá a no volver a tirarme una casa encima. ¿Te fijaste en la cara de la reinecita? ¿Y en la de los soldados? Ha sido tan divertido. No puedo esperar a hacerlo otra vez-

-Pronto, hermana, pronto. No debemos relajarnos. Debemos volver a atacar mientras aún están débiles-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero al menos podemos brindar por esto, ¿no?-

-¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho?- preguntó Glinda horrorizada, pues desde donde estaba solo podía ver el humo por la ventana y oír los gritos de la gente

-Oh, es cierto, Glinda se ha perdido el espectáculo. Resumiendo: el país de los Winkies está en llamas, pretendieron enviar el ejército contra nosotras pero solo ellos han salido perjudicados, la reina y Dorothy intentaron detenernos y fracasaron. Ahora Dorothy está sumida en la maldición del sueño- dijo Nessarose

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!-

-Así es, rubita. Tu heroína es ahora presa de una maldición de la que no podrá liberarse. Yo personalmente prefería torturarla con mis propias manos y disfrutar de su agonía, pero esta maldición durará más tiempo-

-No triunfaréis. No lo hicisteis en el pasado y no lo haréis ahora. El bien y el amor triunfarán al final-

-Aggg, ¿por qué no la hemos matado todavía?-

-Porque me la reservo para el final. Antes quiero que lo vea todo destruido, que lo pierda todo. Solo entonces, cuando ya no le quede nada, cuando haya perdido la esperanza, la mataremos. Date por vencida, Glinda. Esta vez nadie podrá detenernos. Ni la reina, ni la Bruja Buena ni el Mago- dijo Zelena

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Glinda. Dorothy había caído, Winkie ardía, sus amigos se quedaban sin tiempo y sus enemigas se regodeaban en su dolor. Zelena acababa de mencionar al Mago. Durante años, Glinda había guardado el secreto. Pero ya no más. Necesitaba una pequeña victoria, necesitaba demostrarles que no eran tan poderosas como se creían, necesitaba bajarles los humos a ese par de hermanas psicóticas.

-Has mencionado al Mago. Hay algo que no sabéis. Guardé el secreto por proteger a los ciudadanos de Oz, pero ya es hora de que la verdad sea revelada. El Mago, aquel que detuvo vuestro avance y os mantuvo a raya hasta la llegada de Dorothy, no era realmente un mago, era un humano-

 _Flashback. Muchos años atrás_

Óscar Zoroastro Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmannuel Ambrosio Diggs nació en Omaha, Nebraska. A pesar de tener un nombre tan largo y poderoso, él no era un hombre grande, pero quería serlo. De orígenes humildes, Óscar siempre había tenido claro que no quería acabar como su padre, trabajando mucho y cobrando poco, prefería ganarse la vida con su ingenio y astucia antes que con el sudor de su frente. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir del pequeño pueblo en el que vivía y ver el mundo. Su madre siempre le decía que debía estudiar mucho y así llegaría a ser un gran hombre. Una noche cuando Óscar contaba con 15 años, vino un circo ambulante, fue la noche que cambiaría su vida. Óscar era un muchacho listo, sabía que los trucos de magia que realizaba el Gran Mago Walsh eran simplemente eso, trucos, juegos de luces, sonido e ilusionismo. Aun así, cuando vio las caras de la gente maravilladas, asustadas y crédulas, supo que ese era el trabajo adecuado para él. Después de la actuación, Óscar logró escabullirse hasta los camerinos del mago, quien viendo que el muchacho tenía labia, carisma e ingenio aceptó tomarlo como su aprendiz.

-Pero tendrás que cambiar de nombre. Todo eso no cabe en el cartel- le dijo

-"Walsh" tampoco suena muy poderoso y terrible- se burló el muchacho

-¿Quieres venir conmigo o no? Pues ni un comentario más sobre mi nombre. Eso solo puedo hacerlo yo-

Esa misma noche, tras dejar una nota a sus padres diciendo que se marchaba a buscar trabajo y les enviaría dinero de vez en cuando, Óscar se escapó con el Circus Company.

Óscar era un aprendiz aplicado y pronto demostró tener las cualidades necesarias para convertirse en el digno sucesor del mago Walsh: encanto, persuasión, habilidad para el embuste, egoísmo y codicia. Además también comprendía muy bien cómo funcionaban la electricidad y se le daba bien fabricar objetos. Habiendo superado en conocimientos a su maestro, y contando este último con unos ahorros generosos, el mago Walsh decidió jubilarse y ceder su puesto a su aprendiz. Óscar no tardó en hacerse un nombre dentro del circo. El joven Diggs decidió invertir dinero en un globo aerostático, para usarlo con fines promocionales, y resultó ser todo un acierto: ciudad que visitaban, ciudad en la que Óscar se convertía en el protagonista principal, algunos de sus compañeros le tenían envidia, pero les ayudaba a ganar mucho dinero. Su fama fue creciendo con los años, llegando a actuar para públicos más selectos y en ciudades más grandes. Todo le fue bastante bien, hasta el día de la fuerte tormenta.

Óscar no solo gustaba de engañar a la gente con sus trucos, también de seducir a mujeres hermosas, otro truco que aprendió de su maestro, hasta que sedujo a la mujer equivocada. El novio de esta mujer era el forzudo del circo, un hombre bastante intimidante, quien al enterarse de los coqueteos de Óscar con su amada (además de envidioso de su fama y harto de su actitud) le atacó. Óscar fue capaz de escabullirse y huyó volando en su globo. Justo cuando se creía a salvo del peligro, el tiempo empezó a cambiar, se declaró una tormenta y el viento pronto se transformó en un ciclón, que succionó el globo. Óscar se creía muerto, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio más colores de los que conocía. Pronto se vio rodeado de personas con llamativos peinados y trajes de color rojo. Todos le miraban con la misma cara de asombro que los espectadores del circo.

-Ha caído del cielo-

-Mirad lo que pone en su extraño vehículo: OZ-

-Es una señal. Es nuestro salvador-

-Es nuestro nuevo rey-

Óscar, siempre encantado de ser el centro de atención, y de ser considerado un rey, decidió ejecutar unos simples trucos de magia para ganarse a los peculiares personajes. La gente lanzó estruendosas exclamaciones.

-Tiene magia-

-Pero eso es imposible-

-¡Buenas gentes!- dijo Óscar usando su voz de espectáculo- ¡Soy Oz, el Grande y Poderoso Mago!

-Es un mago. Es un mago-

-Debemos avisar a Glinda la Buena-

Mientras los demás observaban la actuación de Óscar, un par de ciudadanos fueron en busca de su líder y protectora, Glinda la Bruja Buena del Sur. Pues aunque el joven Diggs no lo sabía aún, había aterrizado en Oz, más concretamente en el país del Sur.

-No hay duda de que es una señal. Ese hombre está destinado a acabar con las Brujas Malas y ser nuestro nuevo rey- dijo uno

-Paciencia, mi querido amigo, no adelantemos acontecimientos- dijo Glinda

-Tras la muerte del buen rey Pastoria y la desaparición de su hija, la princesa Ozma, no hemos tenido un líder verdadero, y cada día las Brujas Malas están más cerca de controlar todo Oz- dijo otro

-No durante mi turno- aseguró Glinda

-Pero es un hombre con magia. Nunca en toda la historia de Oz se ha visto algo así. Debe ser él. Y en su vehículo volador tiene escrito OZ. Solo los monarcas tienen ese nombre, es una señal. Es nuestro salvador- dijo otro

-Llevadme ante él-

Tanto si se trataba de la persona que hablaban las profecías como de si era tan solo un extranjero perdido, merecía recibir hospitalidad. Glinda llevó a Óscar a su castillo, donde le explicó que se encontraba en la tierra de Oz y la profecía de la que tanto hablaban los ciudadanos vestidos de rojo.

-Ya me parecía a mí que no estaba en Omaha. Pero he decir que vuestra buena gente sabe tratar bien a los extranjeros, me nombran rey y soy recibido por la dama más hermosa del mundo- dijo Diggs poniendo la voz que usaba para conquistar a las mujeres

-Los cumplidos no os servirán conmigo, pero por favor, seguid-

Glinda sin embargo no era ninguna ingenua enamoradiza. No tardó mucho en calar al joven Diggs. Los Quadlings por otra parte, sí se creyeron sus trucos y cada vez estaban más convencidos de que debía ir a la Ciudad Esmeralda, reclamar el trono y derrotar a las Brujas Malas. Óscar no podía estar más encantado. Aquella gente era incluso más crédula que los ignorantes pueblerinos a los que embaucaba con sus juegos de luces y sonido. Allí estaba la oportunidad de cumplir finalmente su sueño de ser grande (¿y qué hay más grande que un rey?). A pesar de los intentos de Glinda, la noticia pronto se extendió como la pólvora y antes de que Óscar se diese cuenta, ya estaba en la Ciudad Esmeralda, había sido coronado y la multitud lo aclamaba.

-Me ha tocado la lotería- pensó- Sobrevivo a un ciclón, aterrizo en un mundo nuevo y nada más llegar soy nombrado rey. Seguramente esas que llaman las "Brujas Malas" no sean más que un par de mujeres que asustan a los ciudadanos con trucos como los míos-

Pronto descubriría que en aquel mundo la magia era real.

En cuanto Nessarose y Zelena supieron del nuevo "rey de Oz" no tardaron más de un minuto en decidir hacerle una visita. Con lo que habían luchado por hacerse con el control de la capital de Oz ningún advenedizo iba a quitárselo. Fieles a su estilo, aparecieron en mitad de la sala del trono envueltas en un torbellino de fuego, asustando a todos los presentes. El silencio se apoderó de la sala, los tacones repicaban en el suelo de mármol mientras se aproximaban al trono. Glinda procuró permanecer serena, pero aferró su verita con fuerza en su mano, preparada a cualquier cosa. Óscar no entendía a que venía tanto revuelo, seguramente solo se trataba de un truco muy elaborado, incluso esa piel verde debía ser maquillaje.

-Disculpad la intrusión, pero hemos sabido de la coronación del nuevo "rey de Oz" y mi hermana y yo nos preguntábamos cómo no hemos recibido invitación. Al fin y al cabo, somos las líderes de los países del Este y el Oeste- dijo Nessarose

-No sois bien recibidas aquí- dijo un ciudadano entre la multitud

-¡Qué grosero!- dijo Zelena- En cualquier caso, venimos a presentar nuestros respetos y a pedir, si es tan amable, levante el culo de NUESTRO trono-

-Marchaos, hermanas Thropp, ya no tenéis poder aquí- advirtió Glinda interponiéndose entre las Brujas y Diggs

-Mis buenas señoras, por favor, tranquilícense. No frunzan el ceño, estropea su belleza. Estoy seguro de que podemos llevarnos bien. Mi nombre es Oz, el Grande y Poderoso Mago- dijo Óscar levantándose del trono y acercándose a las Brujas

Zelena y Nessarose le miran fijamente.

-Tú no eres un mago. Ni un rey. Y desde luego no eres ni grande ni poderoso. No eres más que un farsante- escupió Zelena

-Conquistamos esta ciudad y nadie nos la va a arrebatar- dijo Nessarose al tiempo que formaba rayos en sus manos

Las hermanas atacaron con fuego y rayos. Solo entonces Óscar comprendió el verdadero peligro. Por suerte para él, Glinda estaba allí para defenderlo.

-Algún día te quedarás sin burbujas, rubita- advirtió Nessarose mientras continuaba el ataque

Su hermana la detuvo. Volverían, y traerían a su ejército. Se marcharon volando en sus escobas, sus siniestras risas resonando por la capital de Oz. Los ciudadanos huyeron a sus casas despavoridos. Cuando Glinda se volvió hacia Óscar, comprobó que este no estaba allí, su corona y su capa en el suelo.

El "mago" corría por su vida. Corrió hasta encontrar los restos de su globo, debía darse prisa, volver a montarlo, llenarlo de aire caliente y marcharse de allí cuanto antes. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de morir a manos de dos brujas locas. Cuando había colocado la última de sus posesiones (y algunas más que encontró en el Castillo Esmeralda) apareció Glinda.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Me marcho de aquí- dijo sin más

-No puedes marcharte. Eres el nuevo rey. Eres el Mago-

-Mira, preciosa, te confesaré algo. Yo no soy ningún mago, soy un ilusionista. Juego con las luces, los sonidos y la ignorancia de la gente para crear trucos. Así me gano la vida-

-Sé que no eres un mago de verdad. Pero los ozianos lo creen, no puedes irte sin más-

-De hecho, sí que puedo-

-Te han elegido como su rey-

-Evidentemente fue una mala idea-

-¿Vas a abandonarlos? No solo eres un farsante y un mentiroso. También eres débil y un cobarde-

-Y tú muy lista. No finjas que no, me calaste desde el primer momento, pero les seguiste el juego a los saltimbanquis multicolores por hacerlos felices-

-Han sufrido mucho a manos de las Brujas Malas, todos lo hemos hecho. Pero vi que tu llegada les devolvía la esperanza y no quería quitarles esa ilusión. También esperaba que hubiese algo más en ti. Coraje. Buen corazón. Empatía-

-Ya, cielo, me temo que no. Si fueses tan amable de usar tu varita para elevar mi globo te estaría muy agradecido. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres-

-Jamás abandonaré a los ozianos. Y tú tampoco. Dices que lo tuyo son los trucos y las ilusiones. Bien, pues utiliza tus trucos. Zelena y Nessarose volverán pronto y esperan encontrarse una ciudad desprotegida. Hazles creer que no es así. Hazles creer que eres un verdadero mago-

-¡Pero es que no soy un verdadero mago!-

-Pero eso ellas no lo saben. Yo puedo mantenerlas a raya pero necesitamos algo más. Podemos mantenerlas alejadas, hacer que al menos pierdan su dominio sobre la capital del reino. Enfréntate a ellas. Usa tus embustes. Engáñalas. Yo te ayudaré. Si lo haces, el pueblo estará más convencido que nunca de que eres un mago y el legítimo rey. Quieres ser un gran hombre, esta es tu oportunidad-

-Si tú no puedes derrotarlas, ¿cómo esperas que lo haga yo? Llegué aquí precisamente huyendo de una confrontación-

-No te he dicho que las derrotes. Ni siquiera yo con los zapatos de plata puedo hacerlo. Te he dicho que les hagas creer que puedes hacerlo. Que las engañes-

Óscar empezó a dudar. La Bruja Buena era persuasiva. Si lo hacía y fracasaba, seguramente podría tener una muerte horrible. Pero si tenía éxito, sería rey, tendría fama, aplausos, sería reverenciado y adorado, sería grande. Podría tener la vida que siempre quiso. Era el momento de dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

-Está bien, preciosa. Que comience el espectáculo-

Zelena y Nessarose sobrevolaban el Castillo Esmeralda. Los ciudadanos estaban ocultos en sus casas, temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar. Óscar Diggs descendió los escalones con elegancia y caminó hasta el centro del patio. Quitándose el sombrero, se aclaró la garganta, miró hacia las brujas y habló:

-Hermanas Thropp, vengo a pedir vuestra rendición. No tiene por qué haber una pelea. Si os marcháis ahora, si quitáis vuestro cruel yugo sobre mi gente y me juráis lealtad como vuestro legítimo rey, conservaréis la vida. Si no, ateneos a las consecuencias-

Las hermanas se miraron. Atacaron al unísono. Sus magias combinadas. El ataque cayó sobre la figura de Óscar de pleno. Cuando por fin se disipó el humo, solo quedaba una mancha negra en el suelo, ni siquiera las cenizas.

-¿Y ese era vuestro "Gran y Poderoso Mago"? Patético- estalló Nessarose en una carcajada

Los pocos ciudadanos que se atrevían a mirar por la ventana sintieron una losa cayendo sobre sus corazones. La esperanza estaba perdida. Y entonces algo sucedió. En torno a la mancha negra empezó a surgir una intensa humareda gris, que creció y creció y según crecía empezaba a cobrar forma, una cabeza humana, la cabeza de Óscar Diggs.

-¡YO SOY EL MAGO DE OZ, EL GRANDE, EL PODEROSO Y EL TERRIBLE!- bramó con una voz atronadora- Gracias por liberarme de mi cuerpo mortal. Me habéis permitido recuperar mi verdadero aspecto junto con todos mis poderes. ¡Brujas, marchaos de aquí y dejad en paz a los ozianos si apreciáis la vida!-

Zelena y Nessarose se miraron asustadas de verdad. Esto era nuevo, no se lo esperaban. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, decidieron atacar a la cabeza de humo con lo mejor que tenían, solo para comprobar que nada le afectaba, solo se reía.

-¡Que se alce mi ejército!- clamó la cabeza

De entre el humo empezaron a surgir unas figuras humanoides armadas. Zelena envió a sus monos voladores, que demasiado tarde descubrieron solo eran muñecos rellenos de polvo de amapolas. Cayeron todos al suelo, dormidos.

-Y ahora… ¡QUE LAS ESTRELLAS CAIGAN DEL CIELO!-

Y efectivamente, las estrellas empezaron a caer del cielo. O eso fue lo que pensaron todos en Oz. Cualquier persona de la Tierra habría sabido lo que era realmente, pero en Oz nadie conocía los fuegos artificiales. Varios petardos impactaron contra las hermanas, que finalmente se retiraron espantadas, aceptando a regañadientes que habían perdido la capital. Se conformarían con dominar el Este y el Oeste. Fue tal el miedo que el Mago les infundió, que nunca más desde aquel día se atrevieron a enfrentarse a él. También desde ese día a nadie le cupo duda que el Mago era su nuevo monarca.

Para llevar a cabo su teatro, Óscar había usado todo su repertorio de trucos de circo y la ayuda de Glinda.

-Ahora sí que no puedes marcharte de Oz. Eres oficialmente el rey- dijo la Bruja Buena

-Pero la amenaza de las Brujas Malas no ha acabado, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó Óscar

-No. No ha acabado. Pero aunque no podamos derrotarlas, no se atreverán a volver a atacar ni el Sur ni la capital. De momento, gran parte de Oz está a salvo. Y tú deberás permanecer oculto en el Castillo-

Óscar echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Si vivir rodeado de lujos y ser finalmente un gran hombre suponía pasar el resto de su vida creando una sombra gigante tras una cortina o un cabezón de humo, podría soportarlo. De hecho, se acostumbró muy pronto a la vida de palacio. Concedía pocas audiencias, ejecutaba sus trucos de vez en cuando, recibía alabanzas y escribían canciones en su nombre y si deseaba salir, no tenía más que disfrazarse. Al fin tenía la vida fácil que siempre soñó. Decidió construir el Camino de Baldosas Amarillas, de modo que todos los países tuvieran mejor conexión con la capital, e invirtió dinero para restaurar la ciudad.

-Aún tengo la esperanza de que, en el fondo, tengas buen corazón- le dijo Glinda

-¿Una persona tan noble como tú será capaz de vivir con esta mentira?-

-De momento esta mentira protege a la gente. Yo cargaré con el peso de ella-

Pero no todo fue de color de rosa para Óscar, pues nunca le abandonó del todo el miedo a que las Brujas Malas volviesen a atacar. Ni su enorme ego podía acallar ese temor. Y luego estaba la noche en que aquella vieja pidió audiencia privada con él, alegando que era asunto de vital importancia para el reino. Y efectivamente, lo era. Era algo que podía poner fin al reinado del Mago tan rápido como había empezado: la legítima heredera al trono de Oz, la bebé Ozma.

Una vez que el Mago recuperó la Ciudad Esmeralda, Locasta, ya recuperada de sus heridas, fue capaz de derrocar a Mombi y recuperar el control sobre el país del Norte. Pero lamentablemente no logró atraparla, siempre tan astuta y escurridiza, pues huyó como un ladrón en la noche. De algún modo, la malvada mujer se las ingenió para encontrar al mayordomo leal que se había ocultado con la pequeña Ozma tras el asesinato del rey Pastoria. Disfrazándose, logró dar muerte al buen hombre y llevarse a la niña con ella a la Ciudad Esmeralda. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más descubría que la princesa perdida estaba viva?

-¡Pérfida arpía!- exclamó el Mago- ¿Te atreves a chantajearme? ¿Sabes por qué me llaman "el Terrible"? Porque podría desintegrarte ahora mismo-

-Oh, pero no lo haríais, ¿verdad? No a una pobre anciana. ¿Y qué será de esta pobre huerfanita?-

Óscar no podía permitir que aquella niña pusiese fin a su reinado, no después de todo lo que le había costado conseguir esa vida, ya se había acostumbrado a ese nuevo nivel y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. No era justo. Él había sido elegido por los ciudadanos, aquella bebé babosa solo había tenido la suerte de nacer en la familia adecuada. Pero a pesar de su falta de escrúpulos, había algo que Óscar no podía hacer, y eso era asesinar, y mucho menos a un bebé.

-Te propongo algo, anciana. Te marcharás de aquí con la niña y la cuidarás como si fuera tuya. Nunca le confesarás a nadie su verdadera identidad. A cambio, yo me encargaré de que nunca os falte de nada y podáis llevar una vida más que cómoda, con los lujos propios de un noble. Pero te lo advierto, si se te ocurre traicionar mi confianza o irte de la lengua, desearás estar muerta-

-Bueno- pensó Mombi- Es una victoria. Podré vivir una vida lujosa, tener un arma contra el Mago y, además, vengarme de tantos años de humillaciones y menosprecios con esta pequeña-

Y fue de ese modo como Mombi acabó viviendo una vida clandestina pero lujosa, maltratando a la futura heredera al trono, oculta bajo el aspecto de un niño llamado Tip.

Cuando se descubrió la verdad años más tarde gracias a Dorothy, Glinda se presentó como una locomotora en la sala del trono, nadie habría sido capaz de detenerla.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE?- gritó arrancando la cortina que cubría a Óscar

El falso mago retrocedió asustado, tropezando y cayendo al suelo. No sabía que Glinda era capaz de enfadarse, pero hubiese preferido no descubrirlo nunca.

-Puedo explicarlo- dijo alzando los brazos en actitud conciliadora, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería la Bruja Buena

-Todos estos años he cargado con la mentira por el bien de Oz. Todos estos años he mantenido la esperanza de que tuvieses un corazón bondadoso. Pero veo que me equivoqué. Eres un egoísta, un cobarde y un maldito mentiroso. Y además cruel y mezquino. ¿Cómo pudiste entregarle un bebé, la legítima heredera al trono, a la Bruja Mala del Norte?-

-¿Esto es por…? No sabía que esa vieja era la Bruja Mala del Norte. Confié en que la cuidaría como a su propia hija-

-Esa mujer no podría cuidar ni de una piedra. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho con la pobre niña? La convirtió en un chico y la ha maltratado y humillado durante años-

-No lo sabía-

-¿No se te ocurrió investigar antes con qué tipo de persona dejabas a un bebé inocente y huérfano? ¿O enviar de vez en cuando a alguien que se asegurase estuviese bien cuidado? No, claro que no. Solo te preocupaba que amenazase tu puesto. Durante todos estos años no has hecho más que darte la buena vida, promesas vacías y utilizar la magia para mantenerte joven-

-Pero mantuve a las Brujas Malas en sus propios dominios, y conecté todos los pueblos de Oz con la capital, mejoré las relaciones comerciales y di esperanza a un pueblo oprimido. Reinar no es solo dar órdenes, ¿lo sabías? He tenido que ocuparme de muchos asuntos políticos-

-Yo me ocupé de la mayoría de esos asuntos políticos en tu nombre-

-Y se necesita a un líder joven y fuerte. ¿Sabes cómo me ha afectado a la salud el temor de que las Brujas Malas descubriesen el ardid y se cobrasen su venganza? Además, tú también usas la magia para mantenerte joven-

-No revelaré a nadie la verdad, Óscar. Sería un enrome disgusto para los ozianos, y aunque por lo general son gentes pacíficas, si descubren la verdad no creo que tarden mucho en asaltar el castillo para lincharte públicamente. De modo que te protegeré una vez más, con una condición, te marcharás ahora mismo de Oz para no volver. Nadie más que nosotros sabrá nunca la verdad-

-Sí. Sí. Lo que tú digas-

Y de ese modo, Óscar Diggs se marchó de Oz igual que había venido, arrastrado por un tornado volando en su globo. Fue muy difícil para él acostumbrarse de nuevo a la vida de civil, a tener que trabajar para ganarse el pan, a vivir en una tierra sin magia. Durante el resto de su vida siguió ganándose la vida como mago ambulante, y descubrió que podía ganarse un buen dinero escribiendo libros sobre sus aventuras en Oz.

 _Fin del flashback_

-Y esa es la verdad. El Mago no era más que un simple humano y un farsante- dijo Glinda

Zelena y Nessarose estaban lívidas, temblando de ira. Se podía leer su humillación a kilómetros.

-¡Mientes!- chilló Nessarose- ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Lo dice para hacernos sentir mal, para empañar nuestro triunfo!-

-No tienes lo necesario para mentir, rubita- se mofó Zelena, intentando convencerse a sí misma

-Pues lo he hecho, durante años, pero ya se acabó. Y ya se acabaron vuestras maldades-

Y con esa última frase, Glinda se liberó de sus cadenas. Mientras las hermanas Thropp se enfrentaban a Dorothy y Ozma, Glinda descubrió que podía liberarse dislocándose los pulgares. Fue doloroso, pero una vez libre de los terribles objetos que reprimían su magia, pudo sentir de nuevo la fuerza fluyendo por su cuerpo. Se alzó del suelo con decisión y dignidad a pesar de sus heridas y su aspecto maltrecho, convocó su varita y se puso en posición de ataque, lista para enfrentarse a sus enemigas. Las hermanas estaban demasiado sorprendidas para reaccionar, solo un fuerte ruido logró devolverlas a la realidad. La pesada puerta de madera cayó contra el suelo de piedra, arrancada de sus goznes con una fuerza titánica, mágica. En el umbral de la puerta apareció nada más y nada menos que la reina Ozma, varita en mano, zapatos de plata en sus pies y la mirada fría y dura como el hielo.

 **En el siguiente capítulo: la batalla final entre el bien y el mal por el reino de Oz ha comenzado. Ozma está dispuesta a hacer lo que hay que hacer. ¿Quién vencerá? ¿Habrá final feliz?**


	9. No hay lugar como el hogar

**Capítulo 9. No hay lugar como el hogar**

 **Nota de la autora: y llegamos al fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero os haya gustado mi versión de la historia.**

Tras el juicio de Mombi y la marcha de Dorothy, en cuanto la joven princesa Ozma empezó a tener un poco de estabilidad en su vida, se hizo la firme promesa de dejar su pasado atrás, de no permitir que el dolor y el sufrimiento la consumiesen, de mantenerse siempre positiva y alegre. Temía que, si no lo hacía, si no "bailaba por la vida", la oscuridad la consumiría, caería en depresión, en un agujero del que no sabría cuándo o cómo salir. Es tan fácil caer, es tan fácil dejarse consumir por la tristeza, el dolor, el sentimiento de venganza. Ozma había procurado dejarlo todo atrás, como si fuese un mal sueño del que había logrado despertar, algo encerrado en un cajón para siempre. A veces su amiga Langwidere debía bajarla a la realidad de un tirón de orejas cuando era optimista en exceso. La reina de Oz estaba determinada a ser feliz, a dar y recibir amor, a creer que todo podía mejorar y que siempre hay luz al final del túnel, porque si no lo hacía, temía no ser capaz de recuperarse nunca. Ahora, ahora aquella a la que más amaba estaba sumida en una terrible maldición, sufriendo, y Ozma no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo salvarla. Pero una cosa tenía clara, quería que las responsables pagasen, sin piedad.

Recuperadas las brujas de la sorpresa inicial, Nessarose habló con su habitual tono de burla y su sonrisa cruel.

-Vaya, majestad. Bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada. Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Dorothy?-

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!- gritó Ozma

Glinda estaba genuinamente preocupada, nunca había visto así a la reina. Algo en ella era distinto.

-Glinda, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó

Como respuesta, Glinda hizo levitar un cubo de agua y se lo arrojó a Zelena sobre la cabeza. La bruja verde la miró desconcertada e incrédula.

-Lo siento. La venganza no es mi estilo. Pero no he podido resistirme.

-¡Basta de charla!- exclamó Zelena

Acto seguido, las hermanas atacaron. Glinda rechazó el ataque, Ozma desvió los hechizos con facilidad y, para sorpresa de todas, los devolvió. Ozma nunca atacaba, siempre defendía, siempre protegía. La reina estaba diferente, era más peligrosa. Las hermanas Thropp se negaron a dejarse intimidar. La batalla continuó, hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, impactando o bien contra las burbujas o contra las paredes, que empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de los ataques.

-¡Más cuidado! Me ha costado mucho reparar mi castillo- dijo Zelena

-Pues ríndete y entrégate- dijo Glinda

-¡Jamás!-

Siguieron así un rato más, hasta que Ozma se cansó. Se acabó ser blanda. Esta vez, su ataque alcanzó a las hermanas, sin que pudieran evitarlo ni protegerse, lanzándolas con fuerza contra la pared. Sus varitas fueron destruidas. A su lado, Zelena pudo oír a su hermana gruñendo, pero no de dolor, sino de ira. Era un gruñido más de animal que de persona. La miró, vibraba, echaba chispas, literalmente podía ver las chispas saliendo de su piel. Su mirada era la de una lunática. Empezó a brillar. Las chispas eran magia saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¿Hermana?- preguntó Zelena

-¡Nessarose!- exclamó Glinda alarmada- ¡Detente! Es demasiada magia. Tu cuerpo no podrá soportarlo-

Pero Nessarose ya no atendía a razones. La poca cordura que le quedaba desapareció cuando regresó de entre los muertos. Ahora solo cabía en ella el deseo de destruir. Siguió acumulando magia, más y más y más, sus cabellos revoloteaban a su alrededor como una corona de fuego. Su cuerpo se envolvió en una luz cegadora. Con un grito, dejó escapar toda la magia, como una onda expansiva. Las demás apenas tuvieron tiempo de protegerse. Cuando finalmente la luz se apagó, pudieron comprobar que Nessarose había desaparecido. El único rastro que quedaba de ella eran los zapatos de rubíes y una mancha negra en el suelo. La Bruja Mala del Este había muerto.

Zelena no daba crédito, su hermana muerta otra vez, consumida por la magia.

-¿Nessa? ¿Qué ha…? No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Efectos secundarios del hechizo para resucitar a los muertos-explicó Glinda- No regresan bien. Saben que ya no pertenecen a este mundo. Son más inestables y peligrosos. Y si tenían magia en vida… se convierten en una bomba de relojería. Si usan demasiada, la magia acaba por consumirles. Por alguna razón, en el libro las advertencias vienen justo después de los hechizos-

Aprovechando la desorientación de Zelena, Ozma actuó con celeridad. Atrajo hacia sí los zapatos de rubíes y se los entregó a Glinda. Después se volvió hacia Zelena.

-Tu turno- dijo

Y Ozma la atacó, una y otra y otra vez. Zelena apenas tenía oportunidad de defenderse. Ozma quería que sufriera, quería hacerla todo el daño posible, que sintiese el dolor que ella sentía. Curiosamente, Zelena no gritaba de dolor, como habría sido lo lógico, sino que reía. Era la risa de un ser malvado y desquiciado.

-¡Ozma! Ozma, detente. ¡Para!- pidió Glinda

-¡A mí nadie me da órdenes!- dijo Ozma lanzando a Glinda al suelo

-¡Esto es lo que ella quiere!-

Ozma se detuvo en seco. Las palabras de Glinda finalmente habían logrado alcanzar su parte racional, dormido por una furia ciega que no había sentido desde el asesinato de Jack Pumpkinhead. Fue como despertar de un sueño. Al principio, Ozma veía sus acciones como a través de los ojos de otra persona, ahora se daba cuenta de que esa persona era ella.

-¡Vamos, Ozma! ¡Hazlo!- la animó Zelena

Glinda tenía razón. Eso era lo que Zelena quería. Quería demostrar que, dadas las circunstancias adecuadas, hasta la persona más íntegra podía corromperse, sucumbir a la oscuridad. Era tan fácil, pensó Ozma, tan fácil caer. Lo más difícil era levantarse, seguir luchando, perdonar. Las palabras de Dorothy resonaron en su cabeza.

-Nunca pierdas tu buen corazón, Ozma. Es la magia más poderosa de todas-

Ozma bajó la varita. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. La furia ciega se había ido. Zelena, aun dolorida, aprovechó ese momento para lanzar una bola de fuego, que rebotó contra una burbuja. Ozma ni siquiera movió un músculo.

-Después de tantos años aun no lo has comprendido. ¿No es así, Zelena? La destrucción no puede ganar, solo consume hasta que no queda nada, y una vez que no queda nada, ¿cuál es su propósito? Solo le queda destruirse a sí misma. La creación es más fuerte y más poderosa, siempre termina por abrirse camino, por recuperar lo perdido, siempre vuelve a surgir. El bien siempre gana, porque el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas- dijo la reina

-Ahórrate el discurso- dijo Zelena asqueada mientras intentaba ponerse en pie

-Perdóname, Glinda. Perdí el rumbo durante un momento-

-No te preocupes, querida amiga. Lo importante es que lo has recuperado- dijo Glinda

Ozma se volvió hacia Zelena.

-Zelena Thropp, por tus crímenes contra el reino de Oz, serás encarcelada hasta que se celebre un juicio justo, donde un tribunal elegirá la mejor condena para ti-

Zelena logró ponerse en pie. Se mareaba. Había perdido, otra vez. Iba a ser encerrada, otra vez. Su hermana había muerto ante sus ojos. La poca cordura que pudo tener alguna vez se esfumó al instante. Las miró. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

-No. No me encerraréis otra vez. Me niego. No volveré a la celda-

Zelena lanzó un nuevo ataque, Glinda y Ozma se protegieron. Pero ese ataque no tenía la intención de hacer daño. Aprovechando la distracción, Zelena corrió hacia la ventana y saltó. Se oyó una risa malvada y siniestra, luego un golpe sordo, y luego… nada. Cuando Ozma y Glinda miraron por la ventana, en el suelo solo pudieron distinguir una mancha negra, verde y roja. La Bruja Mala del Oeste había muerto.

Ozma y Glinda se abrazaron. La amenaza de las Brujas Malas finalmente había acabado.

-Debemos volver- dijo Glinda

Ozma asintió. Chocó los talones tres veces y antes de darse cuenta estaban de nuevo en el Palacio Esmeralda, donde se apresuró en llevar a su amiga a ser atendida por los médicos. La esperanza reinaba de nuevo en su corazón, ya sabía cómo salvar a Dorothy.

Langwidere había estado todo ese tiempo junto al lecho de su amiga, atenta a cualquier posible novedad, y preocupada por su otra amiga, había enviado a los otros a atender a los ciudadanos, a intentar mantener la calma. De repente oyó las puertas abrirse a sus espaldas, allí estaba Ozma. Corrió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con evidentes signos de preocupación

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- le aseguró su amiga

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Ya nunca más tendremos que preocuparnos de las Brujas Malas. Glinda está a salvo-

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Tranquila, pronto te pondré al día. Ahora debo salvar a Dorothy. Sé cómo hacerlo-

Langwidere asintió. Había mirado en los ojos de su mejor amiga, era la misma Ozma de siempre, había vuelto. Lo que fuera que hubiese pasado, no había implicado su propia destrucción.

Ozma se aproximó lentamente a la cama de Dorothy. Allí seguía ella, inmóvil, en un sueño tan profundo que solo un ligero y ocasional movimiento de su pecho confirmaba que seguía viva. Ozma la miró y pensó en todo lo que admiraba de ella, todo lo que la había enamorado de ella. Su coraje, su compasión, su buen corazón, su inteligencia, su vivacidad y su energía, su determinación, esa sonrisa que era capaz de llenar de color un mundo gris. Acarició sus sedosos cabellos negros, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Un beso de amor verdadero.

Dorothy abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vieron fueron los ojos brillantes como diamantes de su amada.

-Ozma, me has salvado- dijo

Con su ayuda se incorporó. Se abrazaron. Ozma tomó el rostro de Dorothy entre sus manos, juntaron sus frentes. Y se volvieron a besar. La alegría inundaba la habitación.

La única testigo de todo esto fue la reina Langwidere, quien derraba lágrimas de felicidad, sin ninguna vergüenza, por sus dos amigas.

La mañana llegó finalmente a la Ciudad Esmeralda. Unos rayos de sol rebeldes lograron encontrar un hueco entre las pesadas y opacas cortinas. Ozma ocultó el rostro en la almohada, sin abrir los ojos, extendió el brazo perezosamente. Pero no encontró lo que buscaba, solo un vacío frío. Sorprendida, Ozma abrió finalmente los ojos. Estaba en sus aposentos, sola en su cama. Estirándose, se levantó con decisión. Sabía dónde debía ir.

Dorothy paseaba por entre los rosales, aspirando el dulce aroma de las flores, admirando sus bellos colores. Los primeros rayos de la mañana acariciaban su cara. Unos pasos aproximándose hacia ella rompieron el silencio. Supo al instante a quién pertenecían esos pasos, se giró y vio a su amada, con un suave camisón color aguamarina y sus negros cabellos cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Era tan hermosa. Sonrió.

-Aquí estás- dijo Ozma cuando llegó finalmente a su altura

-No podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo- explicó Dorothy

-¿Pesadillas? No has dejado de dar vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche. Locasta dijo que era un efecto secundario de…-

-Lo superaré. Siempre lo hago-

-Lo sé-

-Me encanta este sitio. Me trae tantos recuerdos. Parece haber pasado una eternidad desde que lo recorrimos por primera vez-

-Nuestros paseos entre las rosas. Deseaba que no acabasen nunca. Deseaba tanto besarte-

-Yo también deseaba que me besaras-

-¿Y por qué nunca lo hicimos? ¿Por qué hemos esperado tanto?-

-No lo sé. Pero podemos compensarlo a partir de ahora, ¿no crees?-

Ozma sonrió y enlazó sus labios con los de Dorothy. Una vez, dos tres, cuatro…

-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad!- se oyó de pronto, junto con el ruido de un aleteo- Al fin os encuentro. Os he buscado por todas partes- se trataba del monito Finley- Traigo buenas nuevas. Muy buenas. Han nacido nuevas brujas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sabe de nacimientos de brujas en los cuatro países de Oz… Oh. Mis disculpas. No deseaba interrumpiros. Ya me marcho. Hasta luego-

Y el monito se marchó volando por donde había venido, sonrojado pero feliz por su humana. Ozma y Dorothy solo pudieron reír ante el divertido y adorable animalito.

-Es una maravillosa noticia, no hay duda- dijo Dorothy- Pronto Oz volverá a tener 4 Brujas Cardinales para protegerlo-

-Glinda debe estar eufórica, siempre ha querido reconstruir Shiz y compartir sus conocimientos con las nuevas generaciones. Y Locasta siempre amó la enseñanza-

Un agradable silencio cayó sobre ellas. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente cogidas de la mano, sin dirección fija, sin prisa, como si el tiempo les perteneciese. Entonces Ozma recordó algo, algo que temía preguntar a Dorothy.

-Dorothy. Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, aunque me asusta la respuesta-

-Quieres saber cuándo pienso regresar a Kansas- adivinó Dorothy

-Allí es donde vives. Y supongo que querrás regresar algún día. Sé lo importante que es para ti el hogar-

-Justo estaba pensando en ello antes de que me encontrases. He vivido en Kansas toda mi vida, y aunque la granja y sus alrededores eran un lugar gris, lo amo. Pero ya no queda nada allí para mí. Ni familia. Solo una casa vacía y recuerdos. En cambio, aquí, en Oz…-

-Pero, ¿no dijiste que no hay lugar como el hogar?-

-Ozma, mi hogar eres tú-

Y Dorothy se quedó en Oz. A su boda con Ozma siguió su coronación. Dorothy nunca había aspirado a ser reina, pero contaba con el apoyo y el amor del pueblo, y con la guía de su amada y de su amiga Langwidere. Se celebró un referéndum donde los ozianos decidieron que deseaban seguir teniendo a aquellas mujeres como sus soberanas.

"El Mago decía mucho pero no hacía nada. En cambio, Ozma no dice nada pero hace mucho" decían los ciudadanos.

Fueron las últimas reinas y os aseguro que no hubo jamás en toda la historia de Oz reinas más queridas que ellas tres. Aquel mundo alcanzó el máximo esplendor durante su reinado. La universidad Shiz fue reconstruida, volviendo a ser el centro del conocimiento de aquel mundo, aunque su biblioteca tardaría muchísimo tiempo en recuperar el grandiosidad que tuvo en su momento. Nuevas brujas fueron entrenadas para convertirse en las protectoras. Locasta pudo volver a ejercer su verdadera pasión, que era la enseñanza, y tanto ella como Glinda se aseguraron de que sus sucesoras fuesen dignas de su puesto. Las tres reinas continuaron su amistad hasta el fin de sus días. Tal y como predijo Langwidere, ella fue la última reina de Ev, nunca se casó pero hemos de recordar que nunca sintió interés por el romance, dejó tras de sí un legado de sabiduría y compasión. En cuanto a Dorothy y Ozma, su calidad de medio hadas les concedió una longevidad sobrehumana, y cada día del resto de sus vidas intentaron darse todos los besos que no se habían dado en el pasado.

 **Dedicada a Annabi, para que nunca pierda la esperanza (espero que hayas captado la referencia a** _ **Dr. Strange**_ **).**


End file.
